Twins Sky
by aftajunya
Summary: Changkyu.. hurt Changkyu... Kita terpisah, tapi akan bersama.. Aku membencimu eomma... Appa, aku menyanyangimu tapi aku membencinya selamanya hingga aku menyesal darah ini mengalir ditubuhku, sangat menyesal sekali. Chap 14 END!
1. Chapter 1

**Things**

Namja itu menatap seseorang yang ada disampingnya sesaat, lalu kembali menatap langit yang terdapat awan putih menggantung diatasnya. Angin berhembus meniup helaian rambutnya.  
"Apakah kau disini?" Gumamnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan taman itu. Ia berjalan memasuki flatnya yang sangat jauh dari taman yang baru saja dikunjunginya. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya pada satu-satunya sofa kecil berwarna biru tua, sofa ternyaman yang dimilikinya di dalam flat kecilnya. Ia meraih remote televisinya lalu mulai menekan tombol power untuk membuat televisi tua berukuran 14 inci itu menyala. Menekan tanpa tujuan hingga tekanan pada remote itu terhenti menampakkan sosok salah satu model, sekaligus aktor ternama bernama Choikang Changmin yang sedang mengiklankan sebuah prodak coklat.  
Mata bulat indah itu tak dapat berhenti menatap sosok yang dimunculkan oleh televisi mini itu, hingga iklan tersebut hilang berganti dengan yang lain.

.

Namja bernama lengkap Choi kyuhyun dengan semangat ia mengayuh sepedanya yang akan membawanya kesebuah rumah yang sangat mewah. Ia membersihkan rumah ini dengan sangat baik. Ia berkerja sebagai maid yang dapat datang kapan saja tanpa perlu khawatir, ia selalu datang pagi hari dan kembali pada siang hari setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya. Rumah itu tetap sepi seperti biasa seakan tidak ada penghuninya, walaupun kyu tahun hanya satu orang yang tinggal ditempat itu tapi tidak pernah ditemuinya secara face to face.

Kyu tersenyum hangat pada seorang security yang ada didepan gerbang. "Selamat Pagi, pak lee."

"Pagi kyu." Ucap security itu sambil tersenyum hangat.

Kyu menuntun pelan sepedanya dan menaruhnya didepan rumah mewah itu. "Sayang, rumah semewah ini harus sepi seperti hutan." Ucap kyu lalu mengambil kunci dari saku celanya, memasukkan kunci kecil itu kelubang pintu, memutarnya kearah kanan, dan kemudian mengetik sesuatu agar pintu besar itu terbuka.

Kyu melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai menuju dapur, ia hapal sekali apa yang harus ia lakukan. "Kenapa dapur ini selalu berantakan setiap harinya?" Tanyanya ntah pada siapa hanya ada dirinya dirumah besar itu. Begitu banyak bungkus snack disana, bekas sisa fast food berserak, dan jangan lupa kaleng soft drink.

Rutinitasnya tetap sama datang setiap senin dan jum'at hanya kelang beberapa hari namun beberapa bagian rumah ini selalu saja kotor seperti habis berpesta makanan. Kyu mulai membereskan tempat itu, mengambil sebuah kantung plastik besar dan memasukkan semua sampah itu satu persatu denggan telaten. Setelah itu ia mulai mengambil lap dan cairan pembersih. Ia mulai menyemprotkan cairan pembersih beraroma lemon itu dan mengelapnya hingga mengkilap. Semua ia lakukan dengan perlahan dan rapi.

Kyu membuka lemari es dua pintu itu dengan perlahan, mengecek semuanya. Apa yang masih tersedia, dan mengecek masa kadarluarsanya dengan telaten. Ia menyukai kebesihan, sangat menyukainya.  
Kyu menutup lemari es itu, kemudian mengambil pulpen dan ketas kecil lalu menggoreskan pulpen pada kertas kecil tersebut. Membuat note kecil lalu menempelkan note tersebut pada mainan didepan pintu lemari es.

Kyu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar utama dirumah besar itu, membuka pintunya dan ia tahu semua akan seperti ini. Terdapat begitu banyak baju kotor yang berserakkan di lantai, lalu bungkus snack kembali yang ia temukan. "Kenapa selalu banyak bungkus snack? Apa dia tidak pernah mendengarkan saranku untuk berhenti memakan makanan tidak sehat ini?" Kyu berjalan keluuar dari kamar itu menuju dapur, mengambil kantong plastik lagi, lalu kembali ke kamar utama. Ia mulai mengutipi bungkus snack yang tercecer lalu memasukkanya pada kantung plastik. "Kenapa selalu hanya dapur dan kamar utama yang selalu harus dibersihkan dengan cara ekstra?" Ucapnya lagi. Kyu mengambil semua pakaian kotor itu, dan memasukannya pada keranjang. Setelah selesai memberesskan kamar utama, ia berjalan kebagian lain rumah mewah itu lalu mulai membersihkan tiap bagian dengan sabar.

"Lelahnya." Ucapnya sambil mengambil remote televisi super besar, lalu duduk dengan santai diatas sofa yang sangat lembut itu. "Jika saja flat kecilku memiliki sofa senyaman ini pasti akan sangat nyaman." Kyu mulai menekan tombol power, menganti cannel televisi itu berulang-ulang hingga ia menemukan sebuah iklan yang dilihatnya kemarin malam. "Choikang Changmin..." Serunya. "Kenapa wajahnya begitu membuatku merasa penasaran?"

"Apa kau tidak bosan berkerja seperti itu?"

Kyu menatap wajah sahabatnya lalu tersenyum dengan sangat lebar. "Aniya, wea?"

"Kau bisa saja mati jika harus membersihkan tempat itu setiap hari, dan rumah itu terlalu besar jika hanya satu pelayan yang harus membersihkannya."

"Kau lihat aku masih hidup. Jangan terlalu khawatir." Kyu mengambil soft drinknya. "Dan lagi gaji yang diberikan sangat besar. Dimana lagi aku bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan senyaman itu, lee donghae?"

"Terserah padamu." Ucap donghae. "Tapi bagiamana kau bahkan tidak pernah melihat majikanmu walaupun kau telah berkerja dengannya selama 1 tahun."

"Itu tidak masalah yang penting ia tidak terlambat dalam menggajiku." Kini senyum lebar terpampang jelas diwajah kyu. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa menyuruhku berhenti?"

Donghae meneguk sojunya. "Lebih baik bersama ku."

"Terima kasih... kita aliran yang berbeda." Kyuhyun mendengus. "Aku normal. 100% normal."

"Apanya yang normal? Kau bahkan memiliki puluhan poster dan foto shim changmin di kamarmu."

"Itu berbeda lee donghae. Aku hanya merasa dekat saja dengannya tidak lebih."

Donghae terlihat seperti berpikir. "Aniyo, itu sama saja. Kau sejalan dengan ku."

"Aku berbeda. Aku tidak suka berjalan dengan namja atau yeoja hanya karena mereka membayarku, walaupun sekarang kau dengan si monyet itu."

"Kau ingin mati berani berkata seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya bercanda." Jawab kyu sambil berdiri lalu berjalan pelan meninggalkan donghae,  
"Tolong teraktir aku, saranghae." Ucap kyu dan berlari meninggalkan donghae yang shock ditempat.

.  
Kyu berjalan pelan kembali ke flatnya yang kecil namun nyaman sekali. Ia duduk dalam diam diatas sofanya, matanya memadang keacara sebuah benda datar yang dari tadi memunculkan gambar-gambar yang terus berganti.  
Kepalanya berdenyut dengan sangat hebat, seakan ingin meledak seketika. Begitu terasa berdenyut, dan semakin berdenyut semakin parah. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari kecil menuju kamar kecil, lalu memmuntahkan seluruh makan malamnya. Butiran kringat mengalir membasahi tubuhnya saat tubuh itu menahan sakit yang sangat parah. "Kenapa semakin hari semakin parah?" Kyu terduduk diatas lantai yang dingin, masih dengan kepala yang berdenyut, dan napas yang tersengal-sengal. "Aku belum ingin pergi. Aku sudah menemukannya." Kyu mengelap dengan kasar bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. "Aku tidak bisa seperti ini." Kyu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding kamar mandi, bertumpuh disana, semua energinya terkuras habis. "Appa..."

#Flashback

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?"

Keduan anak kecil berjenis kelamin namja itu hanya tersenyum sambil saling menatap satu sama lain. "Ahjuma ribut sekali." Ucap salah satu namja kecil itu. "Seperti ahjuma yang berjualan dipasar." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Kau, darimana anak kecil sepertimu belajar berbicara seperti itu?" Ahjuma itu menarik telinga salah satu anak tadi.

Salah satu namja kecil itu menarik tangan sang ahjuma agar melepaskan jewerannya. "Ahjuma jangan sakiti kyu. Appa akan menghukummu jika tahu kau melakukan hal itu."

Wanita itu menatap kedua anak kecil itu dengan tatapan seakan ingin menelan keduanya. "Appamu bahkan lebih mencintaiku daripada kalian berdua, dan kau minnieya bersiap-siaplah kita mungkin akan bersama atau kyunie yang akan bersama denganku."  
Anak kecil yang dipanggil changmin tadi hanya menatap dengan pandangan sinis, lalu berjalan sambil menarik tangan saudara kembarnya kyuhyun, meninggalkan ahjuma yang baru saja mereka usuli.

"Ahjuma gila. Bagaimana kita akan tinggal dengan dia? Appa sangat menyanyangi kyu dan eomma juga sangat menyanyangi aku, jadi mana mungkin kita terpisahkan."

"Ehm, tentu saja." Jawab kyu. "Aku mengantuk." Kyu berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya diikuti changmin dibelakangnya. Kyuhyun naik keatas tempat tidurnya yang bergambar motif awan berwarna biru, diikuti juga oleh changmin.

Kedua anak kecil berusia 5 tahun itu tidur dengan nyenyak. Ya, keduanya selalu bersama bahkan sejak mereka berada didalam rahim eommanya, berbagi hal yang tidak semua orang mendapatkannya. Berbagi sesesuatu bahkan sebelum mereka melihat kedunia yang indah namun kelam ini. Mereka bahkan selalu menjadi sepasang anak kembar yang sangat kompak, walaupun wajah mereka beberda sangat jauh, seperti jika mereka bukanlah sepasang anak yang lahir dengan perbedaan beberapa menit saja.

Kyu menjerapkan kedua matanya perlahan, suhu tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja naik secara drastis pagi ini. Mungkin karena ia tertidur dilantai kamar mandinya yang dingin, dan mungkin juga karena hal itu menyerangnya seketika.  
Kyu berjalan pelan menuju tempat tidurnya yang hanya berjarah 3 meter dari tempat awalnya berada, bahkan televisinya masih menyala sejak tadi malam. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasurnya yang nyaman dan sebuah semilut tebal yang melapisi tubuhnya yang tidak dengan kondisi yang baik.  
"Dreeettt... Dreetttt..."  
Kyu mangebaikan smarphonenya yang terus bergetar diatas meja kecil yang selalu dipakainya untuk makan atau sebagai alasnya belajar. Ia benar-benar harus beristirahat jika ia ingin kondisinya menjadi lebih baik.


	2. Chapter 2

myown

"Kenapa anak itu bahkan tidak menjawab telponenya?" Yeoja itu menatap layar smarphonenya. "Apakah ia akan baik-baik saja?" Yeoja itu kembali menekan beberapa angka dan menunggu beberapa saat namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. "Dia benar-benar membuatku khawatir saat ini." Yeoja itu menatap salah satu berkas yang dipegangnya.

****

Kyu membuka matanya perlahan, menjerap-jerapkannya sebentar. Kepalanya masih berdenyut cukup parah. Dia mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya, namun semua terasa seakan bumi ini berputar 180 derajat. "Bumi berputar-putar." Ucapnya, lalu kembali lagi merebahkan dirinya, masih dengan bumi yang berputar-putar. "Dimana ku letakkan obat penghilang rasa sakit itu,tuhan?" Tanyanya. "Apakah semua akan seperti ini?" Lelehan bening itu membasahi pipinya perlahan. "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kenapa kalian berdua meninggalkanku?" Kyu kembali hanya dapat diam menahan rasa sakit yang terus menyerangnya tanpa ampun.

"Aku ingin bersama dengannya." Kyu menarik dengan kuat helaian rambutnya, berharap hal itu dapat menghilangkan rasa nyeri di kepalanya. Suhu tubuhnya masih tetap sama seperti kemarin, panah hingga mungkin kau dapat memasak telur mata sapi hanya dengan menaruhnya ditubuh kyu.

.

Changmin membuka matanya perlahan,tubuhnya penuh dengan peluh saat ini sepertinya ia demam, jantungnya terus berdebar dengan kerasnya. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya pelan pada dirinya. "Bukannya kemarin aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa sekarang aku merasa tidak tenang?" Jantungnya berdetak sangat kuat saat ia memikirkan kyu. "Kau dimana?" Tanya changmin, tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya. Ia bahkan ingat kebiasaan dirinya dengan kyu saat mereka kecil.

_"Jangan bergerak! Kau sedang sakit."_

Percuma walau apapun yang terjadi anak itu akan tidak dapat diam sedikitpun. "Aku bosan, aku ingin bermain."

"Aniyo, appa dan eomma akan marah jika kyu bermain."Jawab anak berusia 10 tahun itu dengan sabar.

Kyu mendengus tidak suka, "Paling tidak berikan aku PSPku, aku bosan minnieya~."

Anak yang dipanggil dengan sebutan minnie itu turun dari atas tempat tidurnya, lalu berjalan pelan kearah lemari mainan dan mengambil psp berwarna hitam mengkilap. "Ini! Tapi jangan bermain terlalu lelah. Eomma akan marah." Ucapnya lalu kembali mendudukkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur itu, menyenderkan tubuh kecilnya pada kepala tempat tidur, dan kembali membaca buku yang belum ia selesaikan.

Kyu menatap changmin perlahan, lalu mendekat kearah changmin, dan dengan santai ia menumpuhkan seluruh berat tubuhnya pada tubuh changmin. Ia bersandar dengan nyaman disamping changmin yang sedang membaca. Jari-jari tangannya langsung menekan tombol-tombol diatas pspnya, "Tubuh minnie memang selalu memberika kenyamanan, setiap sakit minnie selalu menjadi obat yang paling manjur." Kata kyu masih dengan fokus ke pspnya.

Changmin hanya tersenyum sekilas, "Bagaimana jika aku tidak ada dan kau sakit parah? Tidak akan ada obat yang akan menyelamatkanmu,pabo."

"Mungkin aku akan mati."

"Sssstttt... jangan bicara seperti itu."  
  
Changmin masih ingat itu terakhir kalinya ia bersama dengan kyu, karena hari esoknya ibunya membawanya pergi, dan ia tidak pernah lagi melihat kyu sejak 7 tahun yang lalu.  
"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

****

Mata hari terlah terbenam dengan sempurna hari ini, namun flat kecil itu tidak menampakkan hal yang berbeda dengan hari kemarin. Televisi kecil itu masih menyala. Pintu depan yang hanya tertutup tanpa terkunci sedikitpun, tapi apa yang akan terjadi, toh tidak ada barang berharga yang dapat diambil dari dalam flat kecil seharga 35ribu won perbulan itu.  
Pemiliknya yang baru sekitar satu tahun menempatinya juga masih terbujur kaku sama seperti kemarin hanya saja pagi ini suhu tubuhnya telah sedikit menurun, ia bahkan baru saja meminum obat penghilang rasa sakitnya yang didapatnya dari dokter kim yang selalu ada kapan saja untuknya. Tidak perduli sesulit apapun keadaanya.

.

"Apa kau sehat?" Tanya salah satu staff pada changmin.

Changmin memperhatikan staff itu sekilas, lalu tersenyum hangat. "Aku baik."

Staff itu melipat kedua tangannya didada. "Kalau begitu berkosentrasilah, kau ingin mengulang berapa kali hanya untuk sebuah adegan yang sangat gampang,hah?" Bentak staff itu lalu pergi meninggalkan changmin.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap berbisik changmin setengah hati.

Ia mungkin terlihat baik-baik saja. Hanya saja hatinya tidak tenang, jantungnya selalu berdetak lebh cepat tanpa bisa dikontrol, dan ia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang salah. Kau tidak akan bisa memperbaiki sesuatu hal yang kau sendiri tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan hal itu.

"Berkosentrasilah kali ini. Kau tahu semuanya sudah cukup lelah." Seru managernya dengan senyum cassanovanya. "Atau kau ingin menunda syuting ini? Aku akan mengurusnya untukmu."

Changmin manatap kearah lantai. "Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu,hyung. Aku hanya kurang baik hari ini. Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu dengan kyu."

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang jika kyu telah meninggal kecelakaan dengan appanya,minnie. Bahkan semua surat kabar di Amerika menyiarkan atas hal itu, dan kau sendiri yang menyebarkan abunya kelaut." Jawab sang manager. "Tidak mungkin kyu hidup tiba-tiba, setelah satu tahun kematiannya."

Changmin berdiri dari duduknya, mengambil jaket kulitnya yang berwarna hitam kelam, ia berjalan pelan keluar dari lokasi syutingnya. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya, lalu menginjak pedal gas dengan sangat kuat. Ia bahkan tidak perduli jika rumah produksi itu menuntutnya, ia bisa membayar semuanya. Ia memiliki segalanya di dunia ini. Semua yang didambakan setiap orang, ketenaran, kekayaan, dan wajah yang tampan. Tapi kadang kau tidak memiliki apa yang sangat kau inginkan dan itu merupakan sesuatu yang tidak penting bagi oranglain. "Kau belum matikan. Kau baik-baik saja. Kataka padaku." Ucap changmin ntah pada siapa. Ia masih terus mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas 100km/jam. "Kenapa kau pergi? Apa karena aku yang meninggalkanmu? Apa karena setelah 7 tahun, aku baru bisa mencarimu kau marah padaku?" Air matanya mengalir terus hingga terasa sangat perih. "KAU MEMBENCIKU!" Jeritnya.  
Mobil itu terus bergerak dengan sangat kencang hingga mobil itu tidak dapat menghindar dari sebuah mobil lainnya dan kecelakaan itupun tidak dapat terelakkan lagi.

.

Kyu menatap assisten pribadi eomma tirinya dengan pandangan jijik, kalau saja bukan karena dokter kim yang menyuruhnya dirawat di rumah sakit karena kondisinya yang terus drop ia tidak akan seperti ini.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Tuan muda."

"Jangan sebut aku dengan panggilan tuan muda. Aku ingin muntah mendengarnya. Sudah tidak perlu banyak basa-basi denganku."

"Nyonya besar meminta kami membawa tuan muda kembali ke Amerika."

"Pak lee, katakan pada wanita itu aku membencinya sepenuh hati. Bukannya dia seharusnnya pergi dari hidupku. Ia bahkan sudah memiliki semuanya, ia merekasayasa kematian ku. Dia yang membunuh appa, ntah apa yang ia katakan hingga appa mengalami serangan jantung, dan saat aku kecelakaan dan ketika aku sadar yang aku ketahui hanya ia sendiri yang mengatakan jika cho kyuhyun telah mati." Kyu memalingkan pandangannya. "Ya, anggap saja jika aku benar-benar mati. Jadi tidak perlu memintaku untuk kembali ke rumah itu."

"Tapi tuan muda."

Kyu merebahkan tubuhnya, lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya yang trus naik suhu tubuhnya, jika tidak 37 maka 38 derajat celcius, demam terus menyerangnya tanpa henti. "Aku harus istirahat, jika dia ingin berbicara dengan ku. Ia seharusnya yang datang kesini, bukan aku yang harus datang padanya. Katakan hal itu padanya, dan satu lagi aku sudah dewasa dia tidak bisa mengaturku lagi." Kyu memejamkan kedua matanya, mungkin tidur akan membuatnya lebih baik lagi.

****

Tahu yang namanya kau seperti lahir kembali? Tanpa ada dosa dan tidak mengetahui apapun? Sama seperti kedua anak kembar yang memiliki sebuah benang merah.

"Selamat pagi, choi kyuhyun." Ucap seorang yeoja dengan senyum lebarnya, dan tidak lupa sebuah stestokop yang tergantung dileharnya.

Kyuhyun menatap yeoja itu sekilas, lalu menutup lagi kedua matanya perlahan. "Aku ingin tidur. Jangan ganggu aku noona."

"Apa katamu? Sejak kapan aku menganggumu? Kau tahu, aku harus bersusah payah mengangkatmu kesini." Yeoja itu menarik pelan kursi yang ada disamping tempat tidur kyuhyun dan duduk diatasnya. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan jika kau sakit? Kau bahkan tidak membalas pesanku. Apa kau tahu aku menghawatirkan dirimu,pabo."

"Noona, bising sekali. Aku butuh istirahat." Kyu membuka matanya dan menatap noonanya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Lihat, aaku bahkan tetap hidup selama setahun ini,noona. Jangan terlalu banyak melebih-lebihkan."

"Apanya yang baik-baik,saja? Kau bahkan terkapar dirumah, kau bisa mati dengan cepat kyu jika terus seperti itu, dan lagi kenapa tidak berusaha mengingat masa lalumu lagi? Kau seharusnya berusaha mengingatnya kyu. Kau pasien ku satu-satunya yang hilang ingatan dan tidak mau mengingat masa lalumu."

"Tidak ada yang perlu diingat,noona. Jika hal itu penting ia akan aku ingat sendiri noona. Jangan terlalu melebih-lebihkan." Kyu menatap noona yang selalu ada kapan saja untuknya itu sejak ia mengalami kecelakaan yang merengut appanya. Appanya shock saat mengetahui anak semata wayangnya meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Faktanya, kyu hanya hilang ingat dia tidak meninggal. "Dan lagi aku tidak akan mati dengan semudah itu. Aku akan terus hidup."

"Ya, terserah padamu. Bocah tengik." Ucap yeoja itu lalu pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun.

Kyu menatap langit-langit kamar tempatnya dirawat. "Padahal baru kemarin aku terkapar di flat kecilku, saat ini aku sudah berada dirumah sakit ternama di korea. Hidup itu aneh." Kyu menghembuskan napasnya panjang. "Apa yang aku lupakan? Seperti tidak ada yang aku lupakan. Aku choi kyuhyun, lahir 18 februari 1988. Aku anak tunggal sepertinya, eommaku sudah meninggal saat aku berusia 10 tahun, dan appa meninggal satu setengah tahun yang lalu karena serangan jantung. Jae noona adalah dokter pribadi ku, dan tiffany adalah eomma tiriku yang saat aku sadar dari kecelakaan itu, aku bisa langsung membencinya." Ia mencoba mengingat hal yang mungkin dilupakannya, mungkin hal yang penting. Tapi tidak ada yang diingatnya, yang ada hanya rasa sakit yang berdenyut parah di kepalanya. "Sial...!" Umpatnya. "Aku tidak mau mencoba mengingat masa lalu lagi." Kyu mengambil kalung kecilnya berbentuk kunci yang selalu dipakainya dari ia kecil.

Semua wartawan itu menunggu dengan sabar didepan rumah sakit ternama di seoul, mereka telah menunggu selama kurang lebih 4 jam, tapi tetap tidak ada keterangan yang mereka daapatkan sedikitpu. Hanya sebuah video dari sebuah toko yang merekam kejadian yang menimpa artis yang sedang naik daun itu.  
Dari video itu dapat disimpulkan, jika kecelakaan itu merupakan ketidak sengajaan, dan kedua mobil tersebut hancur parah. Beruntung artis itu selamat, sementara pengendara yang lainnya harus meregang nyawa ditempat kejadian.  
Dan disini lah sekaarang artis yang beruntung tersebut. Terbaring seperti mayat tidak bergerak sedikitpun, mungkin ia terlihat baik-baik saja tapi kita tidak akan tahu apa yang telah terjadi dengannya karena ia belum sadarkan diri. Tidak ada luka parah ditubuhnya, hanya ada beberapa memar saja, dan beberapa luka kecil di wajah tampannya. Hal itu mungkin terjadi karena perlindungan dari mobilnya yang sangat baik.  
Dia bahkan terlihat seperti malaikat yang sedang tidur saat ini. Terlihat sangat damai.


	3. Chapter 3

Happy reaad semuanya ^^

Nah, yang kemarin nanyak kenapa kyu lahir tanggal kyu itu karena kembar bareng changmin ^^  
Semua pasti terbongkar nanti ^^  
Thanks,ya buaat riviewnya ^^  
*Hug reader*

**Like A dream**

Kadang sesuatu hal itu terjadi seperti sebuah mimpi indah, dan disinilah kedua insan itu. Tertidur ditempat yang sama dengan kondisi yang bebeda, namun keadaan yang nyaris sama.

Namja itu mengerakkan tangannya kearah smartphonenya, menggeser sebuah lampu kecil yang ada diatas sebuah menara eiffel dan rintik hujan yang menghiasinya. Hingga muncul sebuah wallpaper dirinya dan sang appa yang tersenyum lebar. Ia menekan sebuah tanda pesan, hanya untuk mengecek saja. Tangannya yang satu lagi meraih handseat yang ada diatas meja, memasangnya dengan smartphonenya, lalu ia memutar playlist di smartphonenya. Padahal saat ini masih sangat pagi dan ia baru saja bangun tapi ntah bagaimana ia merasa lebih nyaman berada di kamarnya dan tertidur lagi.

.

"Biarkan aku tidur."

"Irona, irona, kyuhyun. Lihat ini sudah jam 5 sore. Kau ingin sampai kapan berada diatas tempat tidur itu? Apa kau tidak bosan?"

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya, memunggungi sosok yang baru saja membangunkannya. "Aku bosan karena itu biarkan aku keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku hanya demam, bukan ingin segera mati. Kenapa harus mengurungku begitu lama di rumah sakit ini?" Kyu mendengus tidak suka.

"Kau belum sehat sepenuhnya. Jangan terlalu banyak mengeluh."

"Aku tidak mengeluh, hanya menyampaikan apa yang tidak aku suka saja. Lagian mana ada orang demam sampai dua minggu dirawat dirumah sakit. Jangan-jangan kau yang sakit,noona."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jiwamu yang sakit,noona. Cobalah periksa ke pisikiater sekali-sekali."

"Kau! Berani seklai lagi kau menyinggungku akan ku buat kau selamanya di rumah sakit ini."

Kyuhyun tidak mengubris, ia menarik selimutnya hingga menutup seluruh tubuhnya dan memasang handseat untuk membuatnya tidak dapat mendengar, dan merasa lebih baik dengan hal itu. "Kau berisik sekali, jae noona. Aku ingin tidur."

Yeoja yang dipanggil kyu dengan sebutan jae noona itu menarik selimut kyu, lalu menarik tangan kyu. "Jangan selalu ada di kamar,saja. Ayo, ke taman rumah sakit. Disana banyak pepohonan dan udaranya sangat segar kyu." Tangannya terus menarik tangan kyu keluar dari kamar inapnya.

Kyu hanya diam saja, mengikuti noonanya yang terus menariknya menuju taman rumah sakit, "Membosankan." Batinnya, tapi ia tidak mengeluh hanya mengikuti saja.

Mereka berdua duduk disebuah bangku yang ada dibawah sebuah pohon besar, ada bangku yang mengelilingi pohon besar itu. Rasanya sangat nyaman seperti sedang dipeluk,jika duduk dibawah pohon tersebut mungkin karena rasa nyaman yang diberikannya. Ada juga sebuah meja bundar yang dikelilingi bangku, atau hanya meja bundar saja yang diperuntukan bagi pasien yang memakai kursi roda.  
Ada banyak bunga yang menghiasi taman tersebut, ada juga beberapa keluarga yang sedang duduk santai di tempat tersebut, sambil memperhatikan anak-anak yang sedang bermain. Rumah sakit ini juga terkenal dengan banyaknya pasien anak-anak yang menderita penyakit berat.

"Disini nyamankan?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan. "Terlalu nyaman, kenapa noona?" Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan seluruh sisi taman ini. Matanya terus bergerak melihat sekeliling, hingga ia merasakan seperti menginngat sesuatu.

_'Tetap disini jangan kemana-mana.' yeoja itu mengelus rambut kyuhyun pelan. 'Minnnie, jaga kyunnie.'  
'Nde,eomma.' Anak yang dipanggil minnie itu, mengajak kyuhyun duduk disebuah bangku panjang di koridor rumah sakit,lalu memeluk kyu. 'Jangan sakit lagi, kau gampang sekali sakit.'_

Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya perlahan, sambil berusaha mengingat kembali bayangan yang baru saja ia ingat. Rasanya sangat sakit jika harus mengingat masa lalu, lebih baik membiarkan hal itu dengan sendirinya mendatangi dirinya.

"Kau kenapa kyu?" Jae noona tampak khawatir melihat kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba meringis dan memengangi kepalanya. Tampak beberapa butiran peluh yang menghiasi kening kyuhyun. "Gwenchana?"

"Gwenchana,noona. Tadi hanya tiba-tiba mengingat beberapa kejadian masa lalu saja,noona. Tidak perlu terlalu khawatir seperti itu." Kyu tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah! Oh,ya jangan kemana-mana aku akan membawakan seseorang yang sangat kau kenal. Ia baru saja masuk ke rumah sakit ini, bersaman dengan saat kau masuk juga. Kau pasti akan sangat senang bertemu dengannya."

"Nugu?"

"Kau akan segera tahu,kyu." Jae noona berjalan meninggalkan kyuhyun sendirian duduk dibangku itu.

Kyuhyun dengan santai mengambil handseatnya kemudian menyambungkan benda kecil berwarna merah itu dengan smartphonenya yang berwarna hitam pekat, lalu ia membuka galeri listnya dan menekan asal hingga kini benda berwarna merah itu mengeluarkan suara dentingan piano. Kyuhyun menutup matanya perlahan sambil menikmati lantunan lagu, rasanya sangat nyaman sekali. Angin bertiup dengan perlahan, hingga menerbangkan beberapa helai daun dan jatuh ke atas rumpuh hijau yang sangat kontras dengan warna daun.

"Udara disini sangat bangus. Kau akan semakin baik jika berada ditempat ini."

"Seperti begitu. Kapan kira-kira aku bisa keluar noona? Sangat membosankan berada di rumah sakit."

"Mungkin 1 bulan lagi. Hanya harus menunggu hasil laporan atas pemeriksaan dirimu saja,changmin. Kau akan keluar saat kau benar-benar sehat."

Changmin menatap sekilas seorang namja yang duduk dengan mata terpejam disamping dokter yang merawatnya. "Nuguya?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk namja tersebut. Ia masih terus memperhatikan, sepertinya wajahnya tidak asing tapi ntah kenapa dia tidak dapat meningatnya, mungkin kerena kecelakaan tersebut.

Kyuhyun dapat mendengar semua percakapan itu. Mungkin matanya tertutup tapi ia tidak tuli. Nama changmin sempat membuat jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat, hanya saja ia terlalu malas untuk membuka matanya.

"Kyuhyun.. irona.." Jae noona menggoyang tubuh kyuhyun pelan. "Kau kenapa jadi gampang sekali tertidur? Kau terlalu cepat lelah sekarang,sepertinya."

Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya perlahan. "Aku tidak tidur. Hanya memejakan mata saja." Jawab kyuhyun datar, tapi matanya tidak dapat lepas dari sosok namja yang ada didepannya. Namja yang selalu dilihatnya hanya di televisi, namja yang selalu ia meresa mengenal sosok itu. Namja yang selalu membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman, bahkan melebihi appanya. Namja yang tidak dikenalnya, namun seakan ia mengenal namja itu melebihi siapapun.

"Ini kyuhyun, changmin. Dia juga salah satu pasien ku, bahkan pasien terlama ku. Kau jangan meniru dirinya." Nasehat jae noona.

Kyuhyun membenarkan cara duduknya, sekarang ia duduk dengan tegang dikursi itu. Masih tetap terus menatap changmin yang sedang berada di kursi roda. "Kau kenapa,minnie?"

"Aku? Aku sekarang baik-baik saja." Entah bagaimana changmin bisa langsung menjawab pertaanyaan kyu, bahkan dia tidak marah saat kyuhyun menyebutnya dengan panggilan minnie. Padahal ia sangat benci jika ada orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan minnie.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya jae noona. Kaduannya hanya menggeleng secara bersamaan. "Eh, begitu ternyata. Aku kira kalian berdua saling mengenal karena kyu memanggil changmin dengan sebutan minnie."

Kyuhyun slaah tinggak. Dia bingung sendiri kenapa bisa memanggil changmin erut. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil tercengir aneh. "Hehehehe... kami tidak saling mengenal, aku hanya pernah melihatnya di televisi."

Jae noona melirik jam tangannya sekilas. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Aku tinggal,ya." Ia bangkit dari duduknya. "Kyu, antar changmin ke kamarnya nanti. Jangan meninggalkannya atau aku akan membunuhmu." Jae noona menatap changmin. "Minta tolonglah pada kyu, jika butuh seseuatu changmin. Aku pergi dulu,ya." Jae noona meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Keduanya saling menatap. "Apa yang terjadi padamu sampai dirawat disini?"

"Aku hanya demam tapi jae noona tetap memaksa aku untuk ke rumah sakit. Kau?"

Changmin mantap kyuhyun. Ia nyakin seperti pernah bertemu dengan sosok yang berada didepannya ini, tapi ia tidak tahu dimana. "Aku baru saja mengelami kecelakaan mungkin sudah 2 minggu disini. Aku seperti menggenalmu. Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

"Aku rasa kita ini pertemuan pertama." Batin kyuhyun bergetar. Tapi ia buru-buru menyingkirkan perasaan itu, changmin tidak mungkin mengenal dirinya. "Kau tampak sehat-sehat saja, seperti tidak sakit."

"tapi buktinya aku berada disini."

Kyuhyun jadi merasa cahnggung sendiri mendengar ucapan changmin. Tapi jika dilihat changim memang seperti tidak sakit, ia terlihat sangat sehat-sehat saja. "Boleh aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan minnie? Hanya jika kau tidak keberatan."

Cahngmin tampak sedikit berpikir, ia meletaakkan tangan kanannya dirahangnya, lalu mengentakan jari telunjuknya ke bagian pipinya. "Baiklah. Seharusnya tidak boleh tapi aku mengizinkan." Ia tersenyum lebar. "Entah bagaimana anak ini. Aku merasa mengenalnya." Batin changmin.

"Jadi minnie kau salah satu pasien jae noona?"

"Mungkin bisa dikatankan seperti itu, saat aku sadar aku sudah melupakan segalanya. Aku hanya ingat beberapa hal, dan yang lainnya hilang begitu saja. Bagaimana denganmu kyu?"

"Aku juga sama seperti itu hanya saja aku melupakan semuanya tidak ada yang aku ingat, sampai terakhir satu setengah tahun yang lalu aku mulai bisa mengingat sedikit demi sedikit. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan saat mengetahui beberapa fakta nyata tentang diri kita."

"Apa aku juga akan mengalami hal seperti itu?" Tanya changmin lebih pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa yang pertama kali kau ingat?"

"Kematian appa ku."

Changmin membeku diatas kursi rodanya. Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk merusak semuanya seperti ini. "Mianhae, aku tidak tahu."

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. "Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu minnie, itu sudah berlalu sangat lama." Kyuhyun mengantongi smartphonenya, "tidak terlalu menyakitkan ."

"Maksudnya?"

"Tidak akan menyakitkan jika tidak diingat,minnie." Kyuhyuun menahan napasnya, masih sangat sullit jika harus mengingat semuanya sekarang, "Mungkin aku akan bercerita lain kali. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang kau ingat,minnie?"

"Aku ingat namaku, eomma, dan hampir semuanya hanya beberapa hal yang sepertinya aku lupakan. Aku sudah mencoba untuk mengingatnya tapi rasanya masih membingungkan sekali."

"Nanti juga akan terbiasa. Jangan terlalu memaksakan." Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya. "Kau ingin berjalan-jalan? Rasanya bosan juga jika hanya duduk diam saja."

"Boleh."

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan sambil mendorong kursi roda changmin, mereka berdua berjalan pelan menyelusuri taman rumah sakit. Begitu luas taman rumah sakit dan ada sebuah bukit kecil diujung taman yang diperuntukan bagi pasien anak-anak jika ingin bermain karena di balik bukit ada sebuah taman kecil yang penuh permainan.  
Changmin dan kyuhyun berhenti di sebuah pohon sakura yang berdaun sangat lebat, sepertinya kurang dari beberapa hari lagi mereka bisa menikmati indahnya bunga sakura.

"Kau sudah lama menjadi pasien jae noona?"

Kyuhyun mentap changmin yang berada didepannya, mereka duduk berhadapan saat ini. "Sudah hampir memasuki satu tahun jika aku tidak salah mengingat."

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Entah bagaimana sosok kyuhyun dapat membuatnya merasa sangat penasaran, dan ingin mengenal sosok ini lebih dalam. "Kau bisa bercerita padaku. Aku jamin akan menajaganya. Ini rahasia kita berdua." Ucap changmin dengan penuh kenyakinan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu?"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu begini saja. Aku juga akan menceritakan semua hal tentangku, kau bisa bertanya hal apapun. Aku akan menjawabnya."

Kyuhyun tampak sedikit berpikir tapi sepertinya ia tidak mungkin mengabaikan kesempatan baik ini, dimana lagi ia bisa mengenal sosok yang selalu membuatnya penasaran. "Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau ketahui,minnie?"

"Apa saja. Ceritakan padaku semuanya."

Kyuhyun mengembuskan napasnya berat. Ini termasuk hal yang sulit karena harus membuka lembaran kelam kehidupannya. "Nama lengkap ku cho kyuhyun. Aku anak tunggal sepertinya. Aku memiliki seorang appa,dan eomma tiri."

"Kau anak tunggal?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Kenapa dan Jangan memotong ucapanku!" Kyuhyun memperhatikan kembali reaksi changmin, tampak namja tinggi itu kembali diam. Rambutnya berwarna hitam kelam, matanya berwarna juga berwarna hampir sama hitam yang penuh misteri. "Aku mengalami kecelakaan saat appaku meninggal dunia." Butiran bening itu menunmpuk dipelupuk mata indah kyuhyun. "Aku tidak tahu alasan pasti atas kematiann appa. Saat itu aku sedang menyetir bersama teman ku, tiba-tiba saja smartphone ku berdering dan saat aku menerima telphone itu...  
'Yeoboseyo...'

'Tuan muda cho...'

'Ada apa sekertasir Han?'

'Tuan muda, tuan besar sekarang berada di rumah sakit.'

Kyuhyun tidak dapat lagi fokus dengan kemudinya, pikirannya sanagt kacau. 'Apa yang terjadi dengan appa?' Kyuhyun bahkan tidak tahu jika didepannya ada sebuah sedan merah yang mengarah padanya. Hanya terdengar suara sekertaris appanya saja yang terus memanggilnya. 'Tuan muda... tuan muda kyu...'

"Saat sadar, aku sudah berada di rumah sakit, dan appa sudah berada di surga." Butiran kristal itu tidak dapat ditahan lagi, ia menetes perlahan, kyu hanya membiarkannya saja beberapa detik lalu menghapusnya perlahan. "Maaf, masih terlalu sulit jika mengingatnya." Ia tertawa pelan.

Changmin hanya dapat menatapnya pelan, ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia tidak dapat bergerak tiba-tiba kondisinya tidak terlalu baik.

"Karena aku sahabat baikku harus pergi ke surga, seharusnya aku saja. Maka aku bisa bersama appa ku." Kyu menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, menahan gejolak emosinya. "Setelah itu aku pergi ke korea, meninggalkan semuanya. Mencoba hidup dengan sangat baik disini, dan sejak itu juga aku mengenal jae noona. Ia selalu menjadi sosok malaikat bagi ku." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, hingga matanya hilang tertutup. "Jadi itu seperti itu. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Beri akau pertanyaan maka aku akan menjawabnya."

"Ehmm..." Kyu nampak sedang berpikir, ia bingung harus bertanya tentanga hal apa duluan. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan.

Changmin memperhatikan kyuhyun dengan seksama. Ia sangat penasaran dengan sosok ini. Wajahnya sangat pemeliar seakan ia sudah lama mengenal kyuhyun. "Dia terlihat sangat menarik, rambutnya sangat kontras terhadap wajahnya, terlihat sangat menyejukkan." Batin changmin.

"Ehm.. Ceritakan pada ku apa yang kau ingat pertama kali."

"Aku hanya ingat namaku shim changmin, managerku langsung menyerangku dengan ribuan pertanyaan yang tidak aku mengerti, dan eomma ku langsung menelephone dari jepang hanya untuk mengecek keadaanku. Hanya itu yang aku ingat, dan aku baru tahu jika aku adalah seorang artis tadi pagi. Wajahku terpampang di sebuah acara, disitu aku baru tahu jika aku menabrak seseorang hingga tewas. Aku sempat shock juga, tapi tadi eomma ku mengirimkan pesan jika aku tidak perlu khawatir."

"Sepertinya eomma minnie sangat menyanyangi minnie."

Changmin tersenyum sekilas. "Aku tidak tahu, kita kan hampir sama sepertinya."

"Benarkah, aku rasa tidak." Sangakal kyuhyun.

"Pertama kita sama-sama hilang ingatan, kedua kita sama-sama mengalami kecelakaan, ketiga kita memiliki dokter yang sama. Kita miripkan mungkin kita berjodoh."

Kyuhyun tertawa sangat kuat.. "Mianhae, kau terlalu berlebihan minnie." Kyuhyun melihat langit, sepertinya matahari sudah nyaris bergerak ke upuk barat. "Ayo, kita kembali atau dokter kita yang sama itu akan segera kemari lalu memarahi kita berdua." Kyuhyun bangan dari duduknya dan segera mendorong kursi roda changmin menuju kamar mereka.

"Kau berada di kamar berapa,kyu?" Tanya changmin saat mereka menyelusuri koridor rumah sakit. Hampir semua suster dan beberapa orang menatap kearah mereka berdua. Sepertinya terlalu terpesona kepada mereka terutama changmin yang sudah dikenal publik.

"Aku di kamar 18A, bagaimana dengan mu?"

"Aku berada di 18 C, kita hanya berbeda dua kamar saja. Benar-benar kebetulan yang tak terduga." Ucap changmin yang benar-benar terkejut, rasanya hari berlalu sangat cepat jika dengan kyuhyun.

*Changkyu

Changmin duduk diatas tempat tidurnya, ia menekan tombol remote dengan asal. Ia terus menganti-ganti chanel televisinya sambil menyendokan bubur abalon yang baru saja dibawa oleh managernya, rasa bubur abalonnya sangat enak.  
"Sepertinya kau bisa membuka sebuah resotan yang khusus memnjual bubur,hyung."

"Habiskan saja makananmu,minnie."  
Alis changmin bertaut secara seketika dan sebuah tanda siku bersegi empat muncul didahinya. "Jangan menyebutku dengan minnie, aku tidak menyukainya." Changmin menyendok besar bubur abalon itu lalu melahapnya.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu. Aku minta maaf." Ucap managernya. "Kau akan cuti dari semua kegiatanmu hingga 6 bulan ke depan. Eomma mu ingin kau fokus menjalani perawatan, dan berusahalah mendapatkan kembali semua ingatanmu."

Changmin tidak memperdulikan managernya yang terus memberikan nasehatnya, "Iya, aku akan melakukan semuanya. Hyung tidak perlu khawatir." Changmin tersenyum lebar. "Katakan pada eomma jangan terlalu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja." Changmin masih tetap fokus menghabiskan buburnya.

"Kau sudah bisa pulang 3 hari lagi, hanya perlu cekup setiap 2 minggu." Ucapa yoochun manager changmin. Ia mengeser-geser layar ipadnya. "Aku sudah mengosokan setiap jadwal di hari jadwal cekup. Jangan melakukan hal aneh lagi, dan berusahalah mengingat semuanya."

"Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan,hyung. Kau menyebalkan sekali. Apakah dulu kau juga menyebalkan seperti ini?"

Yoochun berhenti memperhatikan ipadnya lalu menatap changmin. "Kau yang selalu menyebalkan. Aku terinflus olehmu. Makannya cepatlah mengingat semuanya, kau pasti akan sadar siapa yang paling menyebalkan atau kau ingin aku yang membuatmu mengingat semuanya dengan cara membenturkan kepalamu?"

Changmin meletakkan sendoknya ke dalam mangkuk bubur yang sudah kosong, lalu menaruh mangkuk kosong itu ke atas meja disamping tempat tidurnya, ia juga mengesar meja diatas temoat tidurnya, memninum secangkir air putih, lalu menarik selimutnya. "Aku harus istirahat,hyung. Jika hyung bosan, hyung bisa pulang saja." Ucapnya sebelum memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Yoochun hanya mampu menahan amarahnya didalam hati, "Sabar park yoochun. Tidak ada gunanya melawan shim changmin, jangan menghabiskan usiamu hanya untuk bertengkar dengannya." Ucap yoochun dalam batin. Ia kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada ipad yang menujukkan daftar jadwal perkerjaanya.

*Changkyu


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to review di Lock heart... "You are my lock" ya ^^  
Maaf, soalnya gak pernah bls riview tapi selalu afta baca kok ^^

The first

Namja itu manatap isi flatnya. Jinjja, ia menghembuskan napas, memang flatnya kecil selalu rapi tapi tidak perlu seperti ini juga. Walaupun ia digeret ke rumah sakit dengan keadaan pingsan tapi jangan buat flatnya jadi sama seperti saat ia tinggalkan. Pintu tidak terkunci saat ia masuk, televisi menyala hingga sekarang, dan jangan lupa tempat tidurnya yang kusut tak beraturan saat ini. "Huff.." Ia menghembuskan napasnya panjang. "Apa aku perlu tinggal dirumah mewah?" Tanyanya ntah pada siapa. "Tapi flat ini sangat nyaman." Ia berjalan pelan kearah sofanya dan duduk diatasnya, tangannya menekan pelan remote tanpa henti hingga matanya menatap sosok namja lain yang ia temui beberapa lalu di rumah sakit.

"Artis, sekaligus model yang sedang naik daun Choikang Changmin tampak baru saja meninggalkan salah satu rumah sakit. Changmin terlihat lebih baik, walaupun ia harus menggunakan kursi roda saat menuju mobilnya."

"Dia sudah keluar ternyata."

"Kecelakaan yang dialami artis ini seharusnya sangat parah, tapi dari informasi yang diketahui jika changmin hanya mengalami luka ringan saja. Pihak managemen Changmin memberikan sedikit penjelasan jika kecelakaan itu bukan 100% salah Changmin, dan pihak dari korban sendiri sudah menyelesaikan semuanya dengan pihak dari Changmin."

Mata kyu masih terus menatap deretan foto changmin yang sedang keluar dari rumah sakit, dan telingannya selalu menangkap beritanya dengan sangat peka. Ia selalu peka jika menyangkut namja yang membuatnya merasa nyaman seketika itu.

*Changkyu

Namja bertubuh tinggi itu membungkukkan tubuhnya, mengambil snack yanng ada didalam lemari esnya. Terlalu malas hanya untuk keluar membeli makanan. Apalagi dengan kondisi tubuh yang kurang baik, dan ini sudah tengah malam. Namja itu menghembuskan napasnya berat, lalu menutup pintu lemari esnya dengan keras.  
"Bagaimana akan sembuh jika seperti ini?" Ia berdiri membelakangi lemari esnya. "Lebih baik keluar." Ia berjalan meninggalkan dapurnya, melangkahkan kakinya melewati ruang tamu, lalu menuju pintu. Ia mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya. "Mungkin berkeliling bisa menemukan seseorang atau makanan." Ia tersenyum lebar, lalu melajukan mobilnya.

Ia memakai masker bergambar bibir berwarna merah merekah dengan senyum lebar. Ia memutar tidak jelas sepanjang malam, tak punya tujuan yang menarik. Bahkan terkesan membosankan. Ia hanya berjalan pelan menyelusuri gang kecil, hanya untuk membeli sesuatu terasa terlalu lapar malam ini. Ia masih terus menyelusuri gang kecil, dan membelok ditikungan. Hingga tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menariknya dan membawanya lari.

"Eh, lepaskan!" Ia berusaha melepaskan tautan tangan orang yang tiba-tiba menariknya secara tiba-tiba pula. Semakin berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk melepaskan semakin erat genggaman itu. Ia hanya dapat diam sambil terus mengikuti langkah kaki orang yang menariknya dengan paksa.

Berlari ditengah malam itu tidak baik, apalagi untuk seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit dan sedang menjalani rawat jalan. Keduanya menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya, tanpa memperhatikan satu sama lain.  
"Apa yang kau laku..kan? Kenapa menarik-narikku?" Tanya dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Kau tidak lihat ada banyak yang mengikutimu?" Tanyanya sambil mengatur napasnya, namun respon yang diberikan hanya sebuah gelengan. "Dasar, shim changmin pabo. Bagaimanapun kau artis, mana bisa keluar dan berjalan-jalan sesuka mu." Ucapnya lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan changmin.

"Choi kyuhyun..." Panggil changmin, namun namja yang dipanggilnya tidak memberikan respon apapun. "Sialan.." Ucapnya lalu mengejar kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin apa lagi?" Tanya kyuhyun.

Changmin menyetarakan langkah kakinya dengan kyuhyun. "Maafkan aku soal yang tadi. Aku benar tidak tahu jika ada yang mengikutiku." Ucapnya. "Maksudku, aku seharusnya berterima kasih kau sudah menolongku."

"Ya. Akhirnya kau sadar jika kau yang salah." Ucapnya dengan ketus. "Lalu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Kau mau ikut pulang dengan ku, apa?"

Changmin menatap kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya. "Bukan, aku hanya lapar. Jadi apakah kau ada makanan dirumah mu?" Tidak lupa sebuah senyum lebar mengiashi wajahnya.

"Baiklah... aku memiliki ramen jika kau mau. Tidak ada yang bisa aku tawarkan lagi." Ucap kyuhyun. Jantungnya berdetak puluhan kali lebih kencang dari biasanya saat ini. Shim changmin akan kerumahnya. Ya, kerumahnya! Like a dream...

.

"Kau harus pergi, sekarang." Kyuhyun menarik tangan changmin bangkit dari sofa kesayanganya. "Kau harus kembali kerumahmu." Kyuhyun masih berusaha menarik changmin, namun tidak ada satu kemajuan pun yang didapatinya. Ini sudah 2 jam changmin berdiam diri dirumahnya, dan semua persedian makanan menitip seketika.

"Aku masih mau tetap disini. Disini nyaman." Changmin menarik tangannya dari kyuhyun. "Aku tidak akan macam-macam padamu."

"Terserah padamu." Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan changmin menuju tempat tidurnya. Awalnya dia senang changmin bisa datang kerumahnya tapi lama-kelamaan ia kesal sendiri. Hari ini ia sangat mengantuk, dan lelah. Ditambah lagi changmin selalu menggodanya dengan mengetahui jika banyak poster dirinya di rumah kyuhyun. "Mengesalkan." Kyuhyun menarik selimutnya, lalu memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, menuju alam mimpi.

*changkyu

"AAAARRRGGGHHHH..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau berteriak. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk membuat kegaduhan." Ucapnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan diatas tempat tidurku?" Tanyanya horor. "Kenapa kau tidak pulang ke rumahmu SHIM CHANGMIN?"

Namja yang dipanggil dengan shim changmin tadi menarik selimut menutupi wajahnya. "Aku mengantuk. Lagi pula, sudah terlalu malam jika harus pulang. Kau mau aku dikuntit seperti kemarin?" Tanyanya. "Dan lagi siapa suruh kau hanya punya satu kasur. Aku tidak mungkin tidur diatas lantai yang dingin dan keras itu."

"Tapi kau juga tidak perlu tidur denganku."

Changmin membalik tubuhnya, membelakangi kyuhyun. "Kau seperti wanita yang minta pertanggung jawaban saja. Aku hanya memelukmu saat tidur bukan membuatmu hamil."

"Aku tidak seperti itu." Ucapnya lalu turun dari tempat tidur. "Sial." Ucapnya lagi saat menatap jam dinding diruang tamunya, jam itu menunjukkan pukul 08.00 KST. Ia langsung menarik handuk dan baju gantinya. Mandi dengan secepat kilat dan kemudian ia menyalakan kompor untuk memasak telur. Dengan gesit ia membalik telur mata sapi setengah matangnya, lalu meletakan diatas roti yang sudah ada beberapa sayuran dan saus cabe. Ini sarapannya pagi ini.  
Tanpa memperdulikan changmin ia pergi menuju hari-hari biasanya, berkerja ditempat yang selalu nyaman baginya.

.

Kyuhyun menaruh sepedanya ditempat yang biasa, dan masuk kedalam rumah. Anehnya kali ini tidak ada yang perlu ia lakukan. Setiap sudut rumah bersih hanya ada beberapa debu saja dan tidak terlalu tebal. Kyuhyun mengambil kain lap dan pembersih debu dengan telaten ia membersihkan seluruh ruangan dengan bersih, setelah selesai membersihkan ia mengecek persediaan isi kulkas. Menganti semau barang yang mendekati kadarluarsa, menaruhnya kedalam tong sampah, lalu membuangnya keluar. "Selesai untuk hari ini." ia tersenyum puas. "Hanya tinggal menunggu semua pesanan untuk isi kulkas." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

#Changmin POV

Ku raih kunci mobil ku, membuka pitnunya, lalu keluar dari dalam mobil hitam yang selalu menemaniku kemanapun. Aku berjalan pelan sambil terus tersenyum. Itu benar-benar kyuhyunku yang aku ketahui, berarti benar jika iia tidak meninggal. Awas saja wanita sialan itu. Aku masih akan membuat perhitungan dengannya.  
Rasanya sangat nikmat jika kau bisa berpura-pura kehilangan ingatan padahal kau mengingat segalanya luar kepala. Mana mungkin aku kehilangan ingatan. Walaupun kecelakaan yang ku sebabkan parah, tapi itu murni bukan kesalahanku 100%. Dia yang salah karena mabuk sambil menyetir dan aku menyetir dalam keadaan kalut.  
Lupakan lah tentang semuanya. Aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Setidaknya aku bisa menghindar dari eomma dan bisa melakukan beberapa hal tanpa sepengetahuan eomma. Apalagi sejak kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sekarang hanya fokus pada kyuhyun saja. Apa mengingatku atau tidak.

Ku tekan kode rumah ini, rasanya ini pertama kali aku berada dirumah saat pagi hari. Walaupun sudah pukuk 11.00 KST saat aku pergi dari rumah kyuhyun tapi tetap bisa dikatankan pagi hari. Aku berjalan pelan, langsung menuju dapur, dan aku melihatnya disana sedang sibuk menyusun isi kulkas. Aku tidak mungkin salah itu pasti kyuhyun. Kenapa ia berada disini?

Aku mendekat padanya, berdiiri dibelakangnya. Melihat dengan jelas apa yang sedang ia lakukan. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dirumahku?" Tanyaku tepat ditelinganya. Sebelum akhirnya ia memutar tubuhnya dan terkejut dengan ku. Aku sampai harus menariknya kedalam dekapanku agar ia tidak jatuh. "Apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku?" Tanyaku sekali lagi, "Dan sampai kapan kau ingin kita seperti ini." Aku tersenyum lebar menggodanya.

Ia menjauh dariku, melepaskan dekapan kami. Ya, maksud ku dekapan ku. "Aku berkerja disini." Ucapnya. Masih dengan memperhatikanku dari atas ke bawah.

Aku berjalan ke arah meja makan. Menarik kursi lalu duduk diatasnya, ku letakkan lengan kanan ku diatas meja untuk menahan kepalaku yang berseder padanya. "Ini rumahku. Jadi wajar kalau aku bertanya apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini." Ucapku datar. Sebenarnya aku juga terkejut waktu mendapatinya berada disini.

Ia memutar tubuhnya, menghadap padaku. Lalu berjalan mennuju meja makan dan duduk di depan ku. "Aku berkerja disini. Kan sudah ku katakan tadi." Dia berbicara dengan nada kesal. Tampak sebuah celemek bergambar bunga-bunga dipakainya, poninya diikat keatas, dan dia menatapku.

Dia terlihat sangat cantik. Wajarkan aku berbicara seperti itu. Dia mirip eomma seperti malaikat. Aku jadi merindukan eomma yang selalu keras kepala. "Aku baru tahu jika kau berkerja disini." Aku tersenyum lebar. "Berarti kau berkerja denganku selama ini?"

"Menurutmu?"

Aku berpura-pura berpikir. "Ya, berarti kau maidku." Ucapku lalu bangkit dari dudukku. "Baiklah, pekerjaanmu akan berubah mulai sekarang."

"Mana bisa seperti itu! Aku hanya bertugas membersihkan rumah saja." Ucapnya dengan nada kesal. Ia semakin lucu dimataku.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Kalau begitu kau bisa mencari perkerjaan lain." Ucapku sok kuat. Kulihat ia tampak berpikir, lalu menundukkan kepala. Aku suka sekali adegan seperti ini. "Jadi, kalau seperti itu. Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya kau tidak perlu membersihkan rumah ini lagi. Kau hanya perlu mengurus segala kebutuhanku saja." Aku berjalan meninggalkannya setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu. 'Hari ini sangat indah.' Aku tersenyum lebar.

End of changkyu

*Changkyu

"Kau dimana?"

"Di korea hyung."

"Masih tetap disana, kyunnieku?"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya panjang. "Aku tidak mungkin pindah dari korea,hyung. Semua masa lalu ku ada disini."

"Kau masih berusaha mencari ingat itu,kyunnie?"

"Iya, hanya itu yang membuatku merasa kurang nyaman."

"Tapi ini sudah melebihi satu tahun. Kau berjanji jika hanya satu tahun, aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi disini."

Kyuhyun duduk dalam diam diatas soffanya. "Aku juga merindukanmu,hyung." Ucapnya. "Tapi aku belum bisa."

"Dua bulan... hanya dua bulan. Setelah itu aku yang akan menjemputmu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Ya, dua bulan setelah itu aku akan kembali."

Changkyu


	5. Chapter 5

**If i can...**

"Jadi tuan minnie yang tersayang. Apa lagi yang anda butuhkan?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan tampang juteknya. Ia lelah sekali seharian ini menjadi pembantu changmin, bahkan hampir semua pekerjaan harus ia lakukan. Dari membangunkan changmin, hingga menyiapkan makan siangnya. Jangan lupakan beberapa goresan ditangannya.

Changmin hanya memperhatikan kyuhyun saja, hingga matanya terhenti pada jari-jari kyuhyun yang terpasang plester. "Kau baik-baik saja, kyu?" Tanyanya masih terus memperhatikan kyuhyun.

"Ha?" Kyuyun tampak bingung. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi kau terluka. Itu tanganmu." Tunjuk changmin pada tangan kyuhyun. Changmin meraih jari-jari itu lalu mengelusnya. "Maafkan aku..."

"Ini sudah biasa. Aku selalu seperti itu jika memasak masakkan yang rumit." Ia tertawa kecil. "Karena itu aku tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang manja dan sesukanya."  
_'Seharusnya kita dapat tumbuh secara bersama dan kau bisa selalu tetap menjadi sosok yang manja.'_ Changmin memperhatikan kyuhyun, lalu berdiri dari duduknya. "Mulai besok masak apapun yang kau bisa. Aku akan memakan semuanya, tidak perduli seperti apapun rasanya. Maaf kan keegoisan ku tadi. Menyuruhmu memasak makanan yang rumit." Ia mengelus mahkota kyuhyun, lalu berjalan meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih mematung diposisinya.

Kyuhyun duduk di tempat changmin tadi duduk. "Minnie itu aneh." Lalu ia mengelus jari-jari tangannya.

*Changkyu

Changmin menatap langit biru sekilas. Ia duduk dengan santai disalah satu cafe. Ada sebuah cangkir coffe dan sebuah tiramisu diatas mejanya. Ia masih terus menikmati sore hari itu dengan sendirinya.

"Changmin..."

Changmin menyentuh coffenya, hanya pinggiran cangkir coffenya saja. Terlalu malas hanya untuk melihat kearah suara yang memanggilnya. Ia hanya tersenyum malas.

"Changmin, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Menikamati sore hari,noona Lee Yeon-Hee."

Yeon hee menarik kursi kosong yang ada didepan changmin lalu duduk diatasnya. " Apa yang kau lakukan disini,minnie?"

Changmin langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan mata yang langsung menusuk, tanda jika ia tidak menyukai sesuatu. Kau tahu bahkan kadang manusia memiliki naluri yang sangat kuat, apa lagi jika hal-hal itu mengacam dirinya. "Kau tahu noona aku tidak menyukai siapapun memanggilku minnie."

"Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja."

"Sudahlah..." Changmin berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan pelan meninggalkan wanita yang benyebalkan itu. Bagaimana semua bisa serumit ini.

*Changkyu

Kyuhyun duduk diam menatap changmin yang sedang dengan nikmatnya mengabiskan semangkok ramen yang baru saja di masakanya. Ia tersenyum sendiri melihat tingkah majikannya yang selalu bawel beberapa hari ini dan juga sangat perhatian tanpa disadarinya.

"Kenapa terus menatapku? Kau lapar kyu?" Tanya changmin masih dengan mie ramen yang penuh didalam mulutnya. "Tapi sayang mie ini milik ku."

Kyuhyun menjerapkan matanya, lalu menggeleng. "Aku tidak lapar,minnie." Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap televisi yang memutar berbagai iklan prodak yang tidak penting baginya, dan menekan remote secara asal.

Changmin meletakkan peralatan makannya diatas meje. Ia menguap lebar. Dengan pelan ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berpindah menjadi duduk disamping kyuhyun. Membaringkan kepalanya dipaha kyuhyun. "Bisa mengelus kepalaku? Aku sangat mengantuk." Uccap changmin manja.

Kyuhyun berhenti menekan remote televisinya. Ia hanya mendengarkan seorang wanita bernyanyi dengan memain piano. Ia mengelus mahkota changmin.  
_  
some people want it all  
But i dont want nothing at all  
If it aint you  
If I aint got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If aint got you...  
_  
Rasa nyaman menghinggapi diri sama seperti ketika sembilan bulan yang lalu saat ia mengenal changmin hanya dari sebuah majalah bekas yang ada didepannya. Seakan-akan ada sakura yang jatuh mengelilinginya, dan sebuah sayap yang menghangatkan tubuhnya.

'Bisakah kita seperti ini selamanya? Bisakah aku egois mempertahankan apa yang aku inginkan? Bisakah aku berada disisimu, seperti dulu? Bisakah kita bersama kembali dan biarkanlah aku merasakan apa yang seharusnya aku rasakan.'

*Changkyu

"Jangan meletakkan sayuran itu kembali."

"Tapi sayuran itu tidak enak, minnie."

Changmin membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pada kyuhyun. Ia mengikis jaraknya dengan kyuhyun, dengan santai seakan tidak merasa bersalah changmin memberikan sebuah kejutan pada kyuhyun.  
Cletakkkk...  
Changmin menyejitak kepala changmin. "Jangan melakukan hal itu lagi atau aku tidak segan-segan menghajarmu."

Kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi kekerasan changmin. "Appooo... " Ucap kyuhyun masih terus mengelus kepalanya, tanpa memperdulikan changmin.

Changmin berdiri didepan kyuhyun, memperhatikan kyuhyun yang menahan sakitnya, ia diam hanya memperhatikan tapi beberapa saat keemudian ia berjalan kembali ketempat kyuhyun, dan menarik kyuhyun dalam dekapannya. "Kau itu sangat sulit untuk dinasehati." Dengan lembut ia mengelus kyuhyun, lalu meniup-niup bekas jitakannya. "Mianhae... Mianhae..." Ia masih terus mengelusnya.

Kyuhyun hanya dapat diam dalam dekapan changmin yang terasa sangat pemeliar dengannya, dan sangat nyaman. Rasanya semua sakitnya hilang begitu saja. "Aku seperti pernah mengalami hal ini dengan minnie." Ucap kyuhyun sambil tertawa.

.

"Akan kita apakan semua ini?" Tanya kyuhyun yang sedang menatap sebuah kulkas baru flatnya yang kecil. Bukan kulkas atau yang biasa disebut dengan freezer itu yang menjadi masalah yang membuat semua rumit adalah semua sayuran, makanan ringan, tidak lupa juga cola,dan beberapa cake yang mengisi kulkas dengan penuhnya, saling berebut tempat.

Changmin terduduk dilantai. Baru kali ini ia berbelanja hingga kakinya ingin patah. Biasanya ia hanya perlu menelephone salah satu market yang telah menjadi langanan eommanya, setelah itu semua yang ia butuhkan akan diantar kerumahnya. Tidak seperti saat ini. "Aku lelah sekali." Ucapnya lalu menengguk air mineral yang ada disampingnya.

"kan sudah ku katakan jangan membeli terlalu banyak." Kyuhyun duduk disamping changmin, merebut air mineralnya dan langsung meminumnya. Mengisi tenggorokan yang rasanya sangat kering seperti gurun. "Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukan dengan semua ini?"

"Nanti saja dibahasnya." Changmin meletakkan kepalanya diatas paha kyuhyun. Tidur beralaskan paha kyuhyun. Dengan repleks kyuhyun akan langsung melengus mahkota hitam changmin. "Dulu aku memiliki seseorang yang sangat ku cintai tapi dia meninggalkan ku. Suatu hari ia pergi tanpa sepengetahuanku, dan sekarang aku hanya berharap ia akan segera kembali." Ucap changmin dengan mata terpejam.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah changmin. Ia memiliki mata yang kecil, hidung yang mancung, dan bibir yang sexy. Itu yang terpikir oleh kyuhyun saat melihat changmin. Wajahnya seperti malaikat kecil yang haus kasih sayang. "Apa yang terjadi hingga kalian terpisah?" Tanya kyuhyun masih terus memperhatikan changmin.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya tahu jika kami paski akan bersama lagi, mulai sekarang."

"Berarti kalian sudah bertemu kembali?"

"Bisa dikatakan seperti itu, tapi ia tidak mengenaliku..." Changmin membuka kedua matanya, dan kedua mata bening itu bertemu dengan mata indah kyuhyun. "Aku akan membuatnya mengenaliku kembali." Ucapnya lalu tersenyum lebar, seperti malaikat yang baru saja turun dari surga sangat indah.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Happy New year_**_ ^^  
_Maaf telat ngucapin dan telat update berhubung liburan hehehehe  
Happy read ya ^^

**_Time..._**

"Changmin berhentilah... Jangan seperti ini."

"Lepaskan,hyung." Changmin menghentakkan tangannya. "Aku tahu. Aku tidak akan bisa seperti ini untuk selamanya."

"Tapi bukan berarti kau harus menyerah. Bukankah kau sudah tahu kyuhyun ada denganmu."

"Entahlah hyung." Changmin berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan yang paling ia benci. Ia benci pada kehidupan yang seharusnya adil tapi tidak baginya. Ia benci ketika ia mengetahui apa yang harus ia milik tidak pernah menjadi miliknya. Bahkan ketika hal itu telah kembali padanya. Pada akhirnya semua menghilang tidak perduli seberapa kuat kita mencoba mempertahankannya. Mungkin kita bisa memilikinya,hatinya,cintanya, tapi kita tidak bisa bersama dengannya selamanya.

Namja yang dipanggil dengan hyung oleh changmin tadi meletakkan kertas diatas meja kerjanya.. Ia memijak tengkuknya, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya. "Minnie, kau tahu aku menyanyangimu. Jangan seperti ini."

*Changkyu

Changmin masuk kedalam rumahnya, melepaskan sepatunya asal, ia berjalan kearah sofa, mendudukkan dirinya disana. Ia duduk dalam diam disana, hingga air matanya mengalir secara perlahan dengan sendirinya.  
Ia terlelap dengan sendirinya...

.

.  
"Bagaimana kau bisa tertidur disana?"

Changmin menjerapkan matanya berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam kornea matanya. Ia melirik jam dinding yang ada diruangan itu. "Ehm.. apa?" Tanyanya masih dengan setengah nyawa yang baru ada didalam tubuh.

"Aku tanya kenapa kau bisa tidur disana?"

"Aku kelelahan." Ucapnya. "Bagiamana kau bisa masuk kedalam rumah ku noona? Kau kan tidak tau passnya."

Yeoja itu berdiri dari duduknya berjalan ke dapur, tidak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan segelas madu hangat. "Minumlah." Ucapnya setelah meletakkan segelas madu hangat itu didepan changmin. "Aku meminta eomma memberitahukannya padaku. Kau kan tahu hari ini seharusnya kita memilih cincin pertunangan kita."

"Harus berapa kali aku katakan noona yeon hee kita sudah berpisah, dan aku sudah membatalkan pertunangan kita. Jangan mengungkit hal yang seharusnya tidak perlu kita bahas kembali."

"Tapi minnie... Aku tidak pernah ingin berpisah denganmu."

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menjadi changminmu lagi, dia telah mati dua tahun yang lalu."

"Dia masih hidup! Changminku tidak pernah mati. Aku bahkan melihatnya duduk didepan ku saat ini."

Changmin menatap yeoja itu dengan pandangan malas. "Noona, kau yang telah membunuhnya. Kau yang telah membuatnya mati. Kau yang menyebabkan ini semua. Seharusnya kau sadar kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan semua tentang dia. Kau bahkan tidak sebanding dengannya."  
"Minnie, itu bukan salahku. Aku tidak tahu jika dia adalah orang yang kau maksud."

"Aku muak denganmu,noona. Aku benci dengan tingkahmu yang polos itu. Kau seharusnya memberitahu aku semuanya bukan merahasiakannya bersama eomma."

"Minnie.."

"Jangan pernah memanggilku minnie lagi. Ia telah mati bersama dengan kyunie... Mereka mati bersama." Ucap changmin lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Ia berjalan meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian, pergi menuju tempat dimana ia merasakan sebuah kenyamanan.

*Changkyu

Ia berjalan pelan dengan sebuah mantel hujan dan payung yang melindungi tubuhnya dari derasnya hujan. Hari ini hujan turun tanpa ampun dari pagi hingga malam ini tak berhenti membuat malas untuk bergerak. Ia masih terus berjalan dengan makanan hangat yang baru saja dibelinya dijalan saat pulang kerumah.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya.

Tampak tubuh namja jangkung itu bergetar, wajahnya pucat, bibirnya membiru. "Aku menunggumu."

Ia memanyungi namja yang ada didepannya. "Kau bodoh atau sinting? Sudah berapa lama kau berdiri dibawah hujan ini? Kau ingin mati?" Ucapnya.

Namja itu hanya tersenyum pelan, seperti anak kecil yang tidak memiliki dosa sangat polos. "Aku menunggumu sejak pagi tadi. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Sudahlah, kau namja pabo." Ia menarik namja itu masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ia mengambil handuknya yang tebal, membersihkan rambut namja itu setelah namja itu menganti pakaiannya Beruntung tubuh mereka memiliki ukuran yang sama. "Kau bisa sakit jika seperti ini. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau seharusnya langsung pulang jika aku tidak ada dirumah, minnie."

Ia hanya diam, tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Bagaimana jika aku menemukanmu dalam keadaan tak bernyawa disana hanya karena hujan? Kau pria bodoh yang mengaku memiliki IQ tinggi." Ucapnya lagi masih terus berusaha mengeringkan rambut changmin.

Changmin mengankat kepalanya, menatap kyuhyun. "Kau yang bersalah,kyu. Kau bersalah karena membuatku seperti ini. Aku bahkan tidak bisa bergerak jika tanpamu."

Kyuhyun diam tak bergerak, ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang diucapkan changmin. Bahkan baru dekat dengan changmin beberapa bulan ini saja, sejak kecelakaan itu. Bagaimana ia bisa berbuat sesuatu yang salah pada changmin.

"Kau bersalah karena meninggalkanku. Kau bersalah karena pergi tanpa sepengetahuanku. Kau meninggalkanku." Ucap changmin lalu meraih kyuhyun dalam dekapannya. "Kau membiarkan ku menunggumu dibawah hujan." Ia mendekap kyuhyun lebih erat, lalu melepaskannya.  
Ia mentap kyuhyun sebentar sebelum menarik tengkuk kyuhyun dan mengecup bibirnya. Kyuhyun hanya dapat diam membeku seketika, tak bergerak karena shock. Bahkan ketika dengan lihainya lidah changmin bermain dirongga mulutnya, mengabsen semua yang ada didalamnya, dan tak lupa memainkan lidah kyuhyun dengan lidahnya, sebelum ia pingsan.

"Kau sialan!"

.

.  
"Eungghhh..."

"Minnie, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil menata meja kecil yang biasa dipergunakanya sebagai meja makan, aroma lezat terasa dari sana. "Minnie baik-baik,saja?"

"Kepalaku nyeri sekali." Ucapnya sambil memijat keningnya, lalu bangun dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri kyuhyun. Diletakannya kepalanya diatas meja dengan beralaskan piring. Kepalanya benar-benar nyeri saat ini, rasanya seperti bumi ini berputar-putar, dan sebuah batu menghantamnya.

Kyuhyun mentapnya dengan sedih. Ini salahnya karena membuat changmin menunggu sepanjang hari dibawah rintik hujan, tapi juga tidak 100% salahnya. Ini salah changmin juga dia mengaku Iqnya lebih baik daripada kyuhyun tapi ia begitu pabo. Bagaimana kau bisa menunggu dibawah hujan sepanjang hari? Benar changmin yang pabo. "Kau baik-baik,saja minnie?" Ini kedua kalinya kyuhyun menanyakan keadaan minnie, dengan sigap ia menyentuh kening changmin, dan benar saja namja didepannya itu dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. "Tubuhmu panas, minnie. Kau demam."

"Aku baik-baik,saja. Hanya pusing. Jangan terlalu khawatir." Ucap changmin tersenyum kecut. Ia hanya tidak ingin membuat kyuhyun khawatir saja.

"Sudahlah! Jangan banyak bicara." Kyuhyun menarik changmin kembali ke tempat tidurnya untuk beristirahat. "Minnie harus banyak istirahat. Jangan memikirkan apapun." Ucap kyuhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan changmin. "Aku akan membuatkan bubur. Minnie tidur saja dulu." Saran kyuhyun.

Changmin menuruti ucappan kyuhyun, ia kemabali tidur. Semoga dengan tidur ia akan menajadi lebih baik. Sementara itu, kyuhyun sedang berusaha membuat bubur. Ia meraih smartphonenya, mencari resep bubur setelah menemukan resep bubur melalui smartphonenya, ia mengambil bahan-bahan yang akan diolahnya menjadi bubur. Butuh waktu hampir satu jam lebih hanya untuk menghasilkan bubur yang benar-benar bisa dimakan dengan baik. "Aku tidak berbakat  
memasak." Ponisnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tampak jelas dapurnya terlihat seperti kapal pecah, ada panci yang kering dengan bubur didalamnya itu hasil percobaan pertama, ada juga potongan sayur yang masih berada diatas konter dapurnya, dan beberapa beberapa mangkuk yang kotor.

Ia mulai membersihkan dapurnya, mengambil cairan pembersih dan kain lap. Dengan perlahan ia mebersihkan dengan teliti. Kyuhyun memang menyukai segala hal yang bersih. "Selesai." Serunya bahagia setelah membersihkan dapurnya, "Nanti saja mencuci peralatan itu, setelah minnie makan, dan meminum obatnya." Gumamnya. Kyuhyun mengambil nampan, lalu mangkuk dan mengisinya dengan bubur yang baru saja ia masak. Kemudian ia mengambil gelas kecil dan mengisinya dengan air hangat. Kyuhyun meraih kotak obatnya lalu mengambil obat penurus panas, dan kompres. "Semoga dengan ini, minnie bisa cepat sembuh." Gumamnya lagi.  
Kyuhyun meletakkan nampannya disamping tempat tidurnya, lalu menguncang-guncangkan changmin. "Minnieya~~ minnie..." Ucapnya lagi hingga namja itu membuka matanya. "Ini buburnya. Minnie mau makan sendiri atau disuapi?" Tanyanya dengan wajah polosnya.

Changmin menatapnya bingung. "Terserah." Ucapnya masih dengan kepala yang berdenyut parah. "Kyu, kau punya obat penghilang rasa sakit?" Tanyanya.

"Sepertinya ada. Aku kan mencarinya. Makan bubur ini." Perintah kyuhyun lalu meninggalkan changmin mencari obat penghilang rasa nyeri didalam kotak obatnya.

Changmin meraih mangkuk buburnya, dengan lahap ia memakan bubur itu. 'Ini bubur terenak yang pernah ku rasa.' Batinnya.

"Ini, obat penghilang rasa sakitnya." Kyuhyun duduk disamping changmin. "Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?" Tanya changmin bingung dengan pertanyaan kyuhyun, terlalu ambigu. "Kau menanyakan rasa bubur ini atau keadaankku?"

"Pertama rasa buburnya, kedua dirimu." Jawab kyuhyun. "Minum obatnya, kau bisa menyusahkan ku minnie jika sakit. Aku akan kerepotan sekali."

Changmin mendengus tidak suka. Dia sakit juga bukan salahnya. Semua salah kyuhyun yang pergi tanpa memberitahunya. Semuanya salah kyuhyun sampai ia seperti ini. "Ia aku akan segera sembuh. Aku tidak lemah sepertimu." Changmin meraih obatnya lalu meminumnya. "Pasangkan kompresnya." Serumya manja.

"Iya, tuan muda minnie." Ucap kyuhyun kesal tapi tetap saja selalu hanya dapat menurut pada changmin dengan polosnya. Setelah memasangkan kompres pada changmin ia duduk dalam diam memperhatikan changmin yang kembali tidur. "Dasar egois." Gumamnya.

Kyuhyuh menperhatikan wajah changmin yang sedang tertidur. Ia sadar ada perasaan aneh disana setiap melihat changmin, bahkan dari awak pertama kali ia melihat changmin, terasa kesan yang sangat pemeliar dan nyaman. Ia merasa seakan ia mengenal changmin sudah sangat lama melebihi yang ia ketahui. Sejak saat itu ia selalu memperhatikan changmin walaupun hanya dari surat kabar, majalah, maupu televisi. "Apa kita pernah bersama,minnie?" Tanyanya pada chagmin yang sudah terlelap. "Aku seperti mengenalmu begitu lama, melebihi apa yang ku kira. Aku bahkan kadang bisa membaca mimik wajahmu, mengetahui secara tidak langsung apa yang kau suka maupun yang tidak kau suka." Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat. "Ini aneh,minnie."

'Apa kau tidak tahu jika kita sebenarnya satu?'

*Changkyu

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya tapi ia hanya dapat diam pagi ini. Ia manatap kasurnya yang telah kosong. Ya, tuan mudanya yang egois itu pergi menghilang ntah kemana. "Minnie... Tuan muda minnie..." Kyuhyun mencoba memangilnya. Namun hasilnya tetap sama tidak ada jawaban. Ia berdiri dan mengecek seluruh ruangan di flat kecilnya, namun tetap sama satu fakta buruk pagi ini. Changmin menghilang. "Kemana dia? Bukannya dia masih sakit. Apa yang ada dipikirannya sampai pergi begitu,saja?" Oke, hari ini mood kyuhyun memburuk. Mood terburuk sepanjang hidupnya.

.

.  
Changmin menatap eommanya. Pandangan matanya tajam tapi tetap saja ia tidak akan bisa marah pada yeoja yang telah melahirkannya. Merawatnya, bahkan memberikan seluruh hidupnya hanya untuk dirimu seorang.

"Eomma, benat-benar terkejut. Ini sebuah mukjizat melihatmu ada disini,minnie."

Changmin menatap eommanya jenuh. Bukan, bukan eommanya yang membuatnya harus terbang ke jepang pagi-pagi buta tapi lebih pada sesuatu hal yang harus ia selesaikan. "Eomma harus berapa kali kau katakan aku dan yeon hee sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi."

Seakan tidak mendengarkan apapun eomma changmin hanya fokus pada desain rancangan gaunnya. "Eomma sedang merancang gaun pengantin yang bagus,minnie. Pasti akan sangat pas dengan yeon hee."

"Eomma! Berhentilah, aku dan dia sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun lagi. Aku membencinya. Sangat!" Ucap changmin. "Jangan pernah ku dengar tentang pertunangan itu lagi. Aku membencinya sama seperti ketika aku tahu eomma dan dia menutupi semuanya dariku."

"Minnie... Itu bukan salah yeon hee."

Changmin mentap eommanya. Ia kesal bukan kepalang melihat tingkah eommanya. Bagimana eommanya yang biasa seperti malaikat itu terlihat begitu menyebalkan didepannya sekarang. "Eomma... Seharusnya aku yang lebih berhak tahu tentang kyu. Apakah dia masih hidup atau tidak. Aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu kenapa appa dan kyu pergi begitu saja." Changmin menarik napasnya dalam. Ia benci kenyataan pahit ini. "Selama ini, aku pura-pura bersikap seakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun bahagia dengan appa, tapi cukup! Aku muak eomma. Aku muak dengan semua ini. Aku tahu eomma dan appa berpisah karena wanita itu. Aku tahu hal itu sejak dulu, dan yang paling menyakitkan eomma tahu apa?"

Mrs. Shim hanya dapat dia mendengarkan anaknya menyampaikan semua isi hatinya. Changmin buka tipe anak yang mudah untuk menyampaikan keluh kesahnya. Ia tidak banyak bicara, dan terkesan penyendiri sejak kejadian itu. Ya, masa lalu yang membuatnya berubah secara keseluruhan. Membuatnya menyembunyikan dirinya dari oranglain.

"Saat aku tahu kyuhyun meninggal. Eomma tahu rasanya sangat berat untuk bertahan hidup. Aku bisa saja mati dengan mudahnya tapi itu tindakkan yang bodohkan!" Changmin tertawa pelan. Mr. Shim shock mendengar ucapan anak semata wayangnya. Anak yang selalu dibanggakannya dan tidak pernah mengecewakannya dalam keadaan apapun. "Saat itu, aku berencana untuk mati saja! Tapi setiap malam kyu selalu datang dan menangis. Dia ingin aku tetap hidup, dan aku bertahan hingga sekarang."

"Eomma tidak tahu minnie. Eomma pikir akan lebih baik jika kau tidak tahu tentang kyuhyun lagi. Kau dapat hidup dengan lebih baik tanpa appa dan kyuhyun."

"Eomma egois..." Ucap changmin lalu pergi meninggalkan Mrs. Shim. Changmin berjalan meninggalkan rumahnya. Tempat yang selalu menjadi tempat paling nyaman sepanjang hidupnya. Rumah dimana ia terus bertahan dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun tempat itu kini telah berubah menjadi tempat yang memuakkan. Ya, sejak mrs. Shi

_Dreetttt... Dreeetttt..._

"KAU DIMANA?" Teriak suara dari sebrang.

Changmin tersenyum simpul saat ini. "Aku di Jepang. Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Jepang? Kau bahkan belum sembuh. Kau ingin mati,hah?"

Senyum changmin semakin lebar saat ini. Kyuhyun mengkhawtirkannya. "Aku ada urusan penting. Kepala ku pusing sekali saat ini. Bagaimana jika aku pingsan dipinggir jalan?" Tanyanya dengan hati-hati. Walaupun sangat asik mempermainkan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun diam ditempatnya. Jantungnya berdegup kecang seakan ingin keluar melewati rongga dadanya mendengar ucapan changmin. "Jangan berbicara asal. Kau membuatku tidak tenang." Ia meraih tas kecilnya, mengambil sepatu dan langsung memakainya. "Kau dimana? Carilah tempat yang nyaman untuk bersantai. Jangan membuat kekacauan lagi." Ucap kyuhyun lalu memutuskan telphonenya. Ia berlari secepat mungkin. "Kenapa aku harus seperti ini? Menyusahkan!"

Changmin tersenyum lebar. Ia berjalan dengan senyum yang terus tercetak indah diwajahnya. Senyum indah dihari yang sangat cerah ini. Ia mengetik pesan singkat di smartphonenya setelah itu ia memasukkan benda kecil berwarna putih itu kedalam sakunya. Sekarang ia sedang memakai pakaian yang kemarin terkesan kusut dan tak berbentuk.

*Changkyu

**4 januari 2000**

Mereka menautkan jarinya. "Kyu, kau akan baik-baik saja." Ia memeluk kyuhyun dari belakang. "Aku akan menjagamu."

"Aku akan sembuh..."

"Ya, kyuhku pasti akan sembuh.." Changmin mengelus surai hitam kyuhyun. "Setelah operasi itu, kita bisa bermain bersama lagi. Satu sekolah, satu tempat duduk dan selalu bersaing lagi." Ia tersenyum lebar.

Changmin memeluk saudara kembarnya yang lahir beberapa menit lebih cepat dengannya. Ia mengusap helaian jari-jemari hyungnya. Tubuh hyungnya memang lebih lemah darinya bahkan tidak dapat bertahan dengan kondisi cuaca jika tidak stabil. "Sudah hangat?" Tanya changmin memastikan apakah saudara kembarnya sudah merasa hangat. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk tanda bahwa ia merasa hangat. Ia sangat menyukai changmin, aromanya, sikapnya, bahkan hangat tubuhnya yang selalu dengan sukses dapat memberikan kehangatan yang dia butuhkan lebih dari sebuah penghangat. Changmin seperti malaikat baginya.

Namun, semuanya tidak bertahan lama. Keduanya tahu jika mereka keluarga mereka tidak sebaik seperti keluarga lain pada umumnya. Appanya memiliki simpanan yang selalu datang kerumah dengan status sebagai sekertarisnya, sementara sang eomma terlalu sibuk dengan dunia desainnya. Ya, eomma mereka adalah perancang busana pengantin yang paling terkenal.  
Eomma jarang berda dirumah dan begitu juga dengan appa. Saat keduanya berada dirumah yang terjadi hanya pertengkaran yang tiada hentinya. Mereka bahkan telah menetukan untuk mambawa salah satu dari kedua anak kembarnya yang pada kenyataannya tak dapat dipisahkan.

Hingga keduanya terpisah karena keegoisan kedua orangtua. Kadang orangtua terlalu egois hanya demi rasa nyaman bagi keduanya mereka mengenyampingkan kedua buah hatinya. Mereka tidak memperdulikan apa yang terbaik bagi anak-anaknya. Mereka hanya memikirkan diri mereka sendiri.

Dan ketika mereka terbangun. Mereka tidak pernah menemukan satu sama lain lagi. Bahkan hingga sekarang. Hingga keduanya tidak tahu jika takdir mempermainkan keduanya dengan sangat baik.

"Kyuhyun!" Changmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya basah dengan begitu banyak peluh, ia bahkan dapat merasakan peluhnya yang mengalir membasahi punggung. Matahari sudah tidak bertengger lagi, kini bulan yang menggantikannya menghiasai langit. Changmin menjerapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu berjalan turun dari ranjangnya. Ia meraih smartphonenya, mengecek namun yang ditemukannya hanya nol miscall, dan nol notification disana. Ia meletakkan kembali smartpohenya, lalu berjalan ke dapur, mengambil ngelas, mengisinya dengan air putih, dan menghabiskannya dengan sekali teguk.  
"Kenapa harus bermimpi hal seperti itu?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi meja makan, duduk diam disana dengan begitu banyak pemikiran. Apakah kyuhyun itu sama dengan kyuhyunnya? Apakah ia bisa menerima jika ternyata hal itu tidak benar. Jika kyuhyunnya sudah tiada. Terlalu banyak hal yang bergemeluk didalam pemikirannya. Belum lagi masalah dengan hyungnya yang selalu berhasil menganggunya. Hidup membosankan bukan jika tak memiliki tujuan.  
Dulu saat menjadi artis yang terpikirkan hanya bagaimana hari ini bisa terlewati tanpa memikirkan kyuhyun. Tanpa disadari changmin, ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa hyungnya tanpa kyuhyun sejak mereka terpisahkan. Dia sudah terlalu biasa menjadi bagian dari kyuhyun dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

Ntah siapa yang mengikat siapa atau hal ini seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi jika mereka terus bersama. Jika mereka memiliki pilihan untuk menjadi anak-anak yang memiliki keluarga yang bahagia, dan tak terpisahkan. Jika semua itu bukan hanya sebuah mimpi yang tiada akhirnya, dan tak ada pilihan untuk keduanya.

***Changkyu**

**Maaf lau ada typo.  
jujur, saya jarang baca ulang kalau selesai ngetik... **


	7. Chapter 7

**REASON...**

Changmin terus tersenyum lebar sepanjang pagi ini. Ia bahkan tidak keberatan harus bangun tepat pukul 3 pagi ini. Senyumnya terus menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ia bergegas mandi, setelah itu ia mangambil susu kotak yang ada didalam kulkas dan roti yang sudah di olesinya dengan mentega dan susu coklat diatasnya. Ia mengambil jaketnya, memakainya dengan roti yang mengantung dibibirnya dan susu kotak yang dimasukkannya kedalam kantung jaket. Setelah itu ia mengambil kunci mobil dan langsung keluar dari apartementnya.  
Apartemennya lumayan jauh dari gimpon airport, ia suka dengan daerah yang tidak terlalu ramai. Ketenangan itu sebuah keindahan baginya, jadi karena hal itu juga saat eommanya bilang jika ingin membelikannya sebuah apartement ia memilih apartemen yang berada dipinggiran kota jepang.  
Ia menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, alunan denting piano menemaninya. Ntah kenapa ia jadi menyukai bunyi yang dihasilkan oleh alat musik tersebut. Rasanya sangat nyaman saat mendengarkannya dan membuatnya menjadi damai.

.

Namja itu baru saja keluar dari pesawat yang membawanya jauh. Ntah hal bodoh apa yang ia pikirkan sampai bisa berada di negara yang disebut negeri sakura itu. Ia merapatkan jaketnya, rasa lelah menghampirnya bukan karena pesawat hanya penyakitnya tiba-tiba kambuh seketika. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang mengetahui apa yang ia derita. Ia tidak ingin membuat semua orang khawatir dengannya dan soal hal tersebut ia juga baru mengetahuinya sekitar satu tahun yang lalu dan tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan saat ini.  
Ia hanya merasa, jika ia pergi juga tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkannya. Alasan terbesarnya mencari masa lalunya adalah karena ia ingin pergi dengan tenang tanpa berpikir jika ada hal yang terlupakan olehnya dan memastikan jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.  
Ia menatap kanan kirinya, pagi ini sangat dingin melebihi korea. Ia merapatkan jaketnya dan berjalan pelan keluar dari airport, ia mengambil smartphonenya, dengan santai ia mengetik sesuatu tanpa memperhatikan jalannya, hingga sebuah mobil menabrak tubuhnya.

.  
Changmin berlari sepanjang koridor rumah sakit, napasnya terengah-engah. Ia hampir saja menabrakkan mobilnya tadi saat mengetahui jika kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit. Dia bahkan tidak perduli jika suster menegurnya karena berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit ini pada saat pagi buta.  
Changmin menarik napasnya dalam-dalam setelah sampai didepan ruangan itu bertepatan dengan dokter yang baru saja keluar dari sana. Lampu merah yang menandakan keadaan darurat sudah kembali mati.  
"Bagaimana keadaannya,dok?" Tanya changmin dengan napas yang masih belum teratur sepenuhnya.

Dokter itu menatap changmin sebentar mempersilahkan changmin menstabilkan napasnya terlebih dahulu. "Anda keluarganya? Ada hal yang harus saya sampaikan tentang keadaan pasien."

"Ya, saya adiknya. Orangtua kami tidak berada di Jepang." Jawab changmin dengan bahasa jepang yang sangat pasih, wajar saja ia berada lama dinegara ini. Sejak eomma dan appanya bercerai tepatnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita dapat berbicara diruangan saya."

Changmin mengikuti kemana dokter itu berjalan. Ia terus berdoa semoga kyuhyun baik-baik,saja! Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengannya jika kyuhyun terluka. Changmin duduk didepan dokter yang bernama koizo. Dokter itu mengambil sebuah laporan lalu meletakkannya diatas meja, ia menatap changmin dengan serius.

"Sebelumnya, saya ingin bertanya apakah anda sudah pernah mengetahui jika pasien yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun mengidam kanker stadium empat?"

Changmin membeku ditempatnya. Shock... Ia bahkan tidak tahu apapun tentang kyuhyun termasuk penyakit itu. Selama ini kyuhyun selalu terlihat baik, tidak ada satu gejalapun jika kyuhyun mengidam penyakit yang sangat parah seperti itu. Kyuhyun bahkan tampak seperti orang-orang lain pada umumnya. "Itu tidak mungkin. Dokter pasti salah mendiaknosa. Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Ia tidak sakit apapun. Dokter jangan bercanda." Changmin tidak bisa menerima semuanya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan kyuhyun. Dia selalu baik-baik saja. Bahkan tidak ada hal yang menampakkan kyuhyun menderita penyakit yang kronis. Anak itu selalu tersenyum dan seenaknya setiap saat, ia tidak pernah berubah sekalipun. "Apakah ia bisa diselamatkan dok? Aku tidak perduli berapa banyak biayanya. Kau harus menolongnya."

"Kami akan mengusahakannya sebaik mungkin, namun tidak banyak cara yang dapat dilakukan menginagat jika penyakitnya telah mencapai stadium empat."

Changmin berdiri dari duduknya, keluar dari ruangan dokter tersebut. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ditembok, air matanya mengalir seketika. Perasaannya campur aduk saat ini. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. 'Kenapa aku harus mengetahuinya sekarang? Bukannya kyuhyun telah melakukan operasi untuk membersihkan semua kankernya saat kami kecil. Kenapa penyakit itu kembali? Kenapa?' Air matanya terus mengalir tanpa bisa dihentikan. Ia terlalu takut untuk kehilangan kyuhyun untuk kedua kalinya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan kyuhyun untuk selamanya, ia tidak ingin hanya bisa menjadi penoton tanpa melakukan hal apapun. Changmin mengapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya kasar, sebelum membuka pintu 1204 itu. Ia berjalan pelan lalu mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi yang ada disamping tempat tidur kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya dengan cengiran khasnya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sebuah benturan minnie." Ucapanya santai.

Changmin menatap kyuhyun datar. Ia memperhatiakan dahi kyuhyun yang sekarang harus diperban, dan beberapa luka lecet dibagian tangann kyuhyuh, sisanya kyuhyun terlihat baik.

"Kau tahu ternyata apa yang selama ini aku cari berada didekatku, hanya aku saja yang tidak menyadarinya. Aku yang kurang peka untuk tahu jika ia selalu bersamakku selama beberapa bulan ini. Ia yang selalu menjadi sesuatu hal yang menarik bagiku. Dia objek yang selalu berhasil menarikku masuk kedalam dunianya. Dia twinsku yang seharusnya tidak pernah aku lupakan. Mianhae, minnie karena aku baru mengingatmu. Mianhae..." Ntah bagaimana butiran bening tersebut dengan mudahnya lolos mengalir membasahi pipi kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa sangat bersalah ia melupakan hal terpenting yang seharusnya tidak pernah dilupakannya. Ia melupakan sosok kembarannya yang lahir beberapa saat setelah dirinya, ia melupakan sosok yang selalu menjaganya dan membuatnya dapat bertahan. Ia melupakan malaikatnya yang selalu bersedia memberika semuanya yang ia miliki untuknya. Ia melupakan itu semua.  
"Mianhae,minnieya... hiks..hiks..." Hanya hal itu yang mampu diucapkannya.

Greepp~~

Changmin mendekap kyuhyun dengan eratnya. Changmin mendekap tubuh yang selalu dirindukannya dan tanpa sadar air matanya kembali mengalir tanpa sebab yang pasti. Ia hanya ingin kyuhyun saat ini, ingin sosok itu berada trus disisinya. Ia ingin agar ia bisa mendekap dan berbagi kehangatan dengan belahan dirinya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu hal apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mempertahankan dirinya, mempertahankan apa yang selama ini ia cari-cari. Bahkan ia rela menyerahkan semuanya selalu kyuhun berada disisinya, selama ia bisa melihat kyuhyun. Ya,kyuhyunnya!

Kedua anak manusia itu hanya bisa saling berusaha mempertahankan tanpa mengetahui takdir yang sebenarnya. Mereka hanya bisa saling berbagi dengan apa yang mereka miliki. Berusaha menjalin kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi bagian dari keduanya.

.

"Minnie dingin." Ucap kyuhyun seketika. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sangat dingin. Beruntung saja changmin selalu berada disisinya tidak seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu saat ia baru saja tiba dikorea tidak ada yang menjaganya, yang dimilikinya hanya dirinya dan kepingan ingatan yang tak tersusun dibenaknya. Bahkan ketika penyakit parah itu menyerangnya tidak ada satu orangpun yang dapat menolongnya, ia hanya dapat mengandalkan dirinya. Sering kali ia memuntahka seluruh makannan yang masuk kedalam perutnya dan berakhir terrgeletak dikamar mandi hingga pagi menjelang dan demam langsung menyerangnya keesokan harinya.

Changmin menatap kyuhyun dan langsung menaikkan dirinya keatas tempat tidur kyuhyun hingga menimbulkan bunyi berdencit, lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya dan kyuhyun, mendekap kyuhyun dengan erat. Hal ini yang selalu ia lakukan saat mereka kecil. Saat kyuhyun merasa kedinginan changmin akan selalu membuatnya hangat dengan hanya mendekapnya. "Sudah hangat?" Tanya changmin dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari kyuhyun. Changmin mengelus punggung kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya. "Suster pasti akan memarahi kita berdua jika tahu aku tidur disampingmu. Kau selalu saja manja dari dulu."

"Aku sakit,minnie! Dan kau tahu hanya dengan begini bisa membuatku lebih baik."

Changmin hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi tingkah kyuhyun. 'Seandainya hanya dengan mendekapmu bisa mempertahankan dirimu, maka selamanya aku akan mendekapmu.' Batinya. "Boleh aku bertanya?" Kyuhyun menatap changmin, lalu mengangguk lagi sebagai tanda setuju. "Kenapa wanita itu bilang kau meninggal dalam kecelakaan dan hal tersebut membuat appa terkena serangan jantung?"

Kyuhyun menjerapkan matanya lalu menghela panjang. "Bukan hal itu yang terjadi." Ucapnya, sambil mengingat kembali kejadian pahit yang harus dialaminya, dan semuua beruntun dari kejadian itu. "Appa meninggal karena serangan jantung. Hal itu benar tapi bukan karena mendengar aku kecekalaan. Appa terkena serangan jantung karena melihat wanita itu berselingkuh dibelakangnya dengan patner kerja appa. Saat itu mata-mata appa yang memberitahukan semuanya, dan appa meninggal setelah pertengkaran hebat keduanya. Aku sedangan menyetir ketika bibi kepala menelepon, aku dibawah pengaruh alkohol walaupun tidak terlalu mabuk. Aku terlalu shock hingga tidak menyadari jika memasuki jalur yang salah dan menghantam sebuah bus." Kyuhyun berusaha kembali mengingat semuanya. "Saat aku sadar. Aku berada disebuah rumah sakit, dengan sebagian ingatanku." Kyuhyun manpak seperti membeku seketika. "Karena aku chris harus meninggal, padahal kami baru saja merayakan pesta bujangannya. Ia seharusnya sudah menikah dan anaknya tidak perlu kesepian tanpa seorang appa." Kini lelehan bening itu kembali menghiasi wajah kyuhyun, "Aku bahkan baru tahu jika chris dan appa meninggal setelah wanita itu membuat semua konfresi press jika aku meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan. Ia membuat semuanya menjadi seperti ini. Aku membencinya!"

Changmin mengelus surai hitam kyuh dengan lembutnya. "Sudahlah, aku disini bersamamu. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kita akan memulai kehidupan kita yang baru." Changmin mengecup dahi kyuhyun. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan satu orangpun menyakiti kyuhyunku. Itu janjiku. Tidak akan pernah!"

*Changkyu

Drrrtttt...Drrrttt...  
Changmin mengambil smartphonenya, menatap layar smartphoneya, lalu melihat sekelilingnya yang tampak hanya kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur lelap. Ia mengeser layar smarthopenya untuk menjawab telpone itu.

"..."

"Jangan berteriak, hyung! Kyuhyun sedang tidur!" Ucap changmin dengan ketusnya.

"..."

"Aku tidak akan merubah keputusanku, walaupun aku akan mati karenanya. Tidak hyung. Berhentilah memaksaku. Aku tahu apa yang terbaik demiku."

"..."

Changmin tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan baik-baik saja! Kali ini bahkan lebih baik. Jangan terlalu melebih-lebihkan hyung itu hanya penyempitan pembulu otak. Bukan penyakit kronis lainnya." Changmin melirik kearah kyuhyun namun sepertinya kyuhyun masih tidur. Perlahan ia mengelus dadanya, bersyukur kyuhyun tidak mendengan pembicarannya. Changmin masih terus berusaha menolak semua upaya penyembuhan dari hyungnya. "Hyung! Ku mohon berhentilah. Demi apapun aku akan tidak melakukannya. Aku akan seperti ini tidak perduli apapun yangn terjadi, dan berhentilah memaksaku. Aku tahu semua itu demi kebaikkan diriku sendiri tapi kehidupanku harus aku yang menentukannya bukan oranglain."

"..."

"Aku tidak akan operasi! Berhentilah!" Kata changmin kasar lalu memutuskan sambungan telphonenya. Ia sudah memutuskan apa yang harus menjadi masa depannya. You are owner of youre life jadi kau yang menentukan kehidupanmu. Apapun yang terjadi itu adalah keputusan yang terbaik bagi.

"Brrraaaakkk..."

Changmin menjatuhkan smartphonenya, untuk beberapa detik hanya bunyi smartphonenya yang terjatuh, tubuhnya yang membeku seketika dan tatapan mata keduanya saat ini. Hingga butiran air mata yang siap jatuh kapan saja.

"Apa itu operasi dan penyempitan pembulu otak?" Kyuhyun menatap changmin, ia duduk diatas tempat tidurnya matanya terus menatap changmin, menunggu semua penjelasan dari mulut saudara kembarnya yang baru saja diingatnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Changmin membeku ia benar-benar membeku saat ini. Apa yang harus dikatakan? Ia pun tidak tahu. Kyu pasti akan memaksanya untuk melakukan operasi, tapi apa gunanya ia sembuh jika kyuhyun akan pergi kembali dari kehidupannya.

Kyuhyun masih terus menatap changmin, bahkan terasa sangat sulit. Ia berusaha menahan air matanya trus. Ia tidak mungkin salah dengar, minnienya sekarat. Minnienya yang selalu melindunginya sekarat saat ini. "Jelaskan minnie. Aku menunggu!" dan butiran air mata itu mengenang begitu saja tanpa bisa dihentikan lagi, "Apa yang kau sembunyikan,minnie?" Tanya kyuhyun. Ia sudah bangun sejak sebelum ssmartphone changmin bergetar tapi terlalu malas untuk membuka kedua matanya, ia mudah merasa lelah sekarang.

Changmin tersenyum lebar, lalu memeluk kyuhyun. "Kau pasti bermimpi. Aku baik-baik saja." Ia mengelus surai hitam kyuhyun. "Aku bahkan tidak pernah merasa lebih sehat dari ini."

Kyuhyun mendorong changmin, namun semakin lama kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan pelukkan itu, changmin akan memeluknya semakin erat. "Hiks... hiks... aku membencimu minnie. Aku membencimu." Kyuhyun terus berusaha menahan buliran air matanya yang tak bisa berhenti.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu walau kau membenciku."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukkan changmin dengan sekuat tenaganya. "Aku akan membencimu, aku tidak bermimpi, kau sakit minnie. KAU SAKIT!" Jerit kyuhyun. "KAU SAKIT DAN HARUS DIOPERASI!"

"Jika aku sakit lalu kau apa kyu?" Tanya changmin dan langsung berhasil membungkam kyuhyun. "Kau yang membohongiku. Kau bahkan tidak mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan, kau selalu menutupinya. Seharusnya, aku yang membencimu. Bukan aku yang sekarat namun kita berdua." Changmin memalingkan wajahnya dari kyuhyun. "Berhentilah! Berhentilah bertingkah seakan kau baik-baik saja. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu selama ini, bahkan sebelum kau mengingatku."

"Itu sebabnya aku mencarimu,minnie." Ucap kyu dalam tangisnya yang beku. Ia mengelap air matanya kasar dengan punggung tangannya. "Aku bahkan tahu jika aku akan pergi untuk selamanya karena kecelakaan itu. Dokter memeriksa semuanya dan ya, kau tahu mereka menemukan sel kanker lagi. Disini." Kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya. "Mereka menemukannya lagi sama seperti dulu. Sudah terlambat untuk mengobatinya, dan aku tidak punya banyak pilihan."

"Dan kau marah karena aku menutupi penyakitku?" Tanya changmin masih dengan wajah yang tak menatap kyuhyun, ia tidak ingin melihat kyu sedih, dengan alasan apapun. "Bukannya ini terlihat adil. Kita sama-sama sekarat sekarang." Changmin tertawa pelan. Mentertawakan takdir yang selalu mempermainkannya. Mentertawakan hal yang paling ia benci. Ia benci semua ini. Benci ketika ia sadar ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa kyuhyun yang notabennya adalah kembarannya. Bennci ketika kedua orangtuanya memisahkan mereka berdua. Benci dengan semua tingkah eommanya. Dan sangat benci akan takdir yang selalu menyakitinya setiap saat. Bagaimana kau dapat hidup dengan tenang jika kau tahu sebentar lagi saat kau bangun dari tidurmu, orang yang paling kau sayang melebihi dirimu sendiri tak akan pernah kau lihat kembali. Pergi mengilang seperti debu yang terhembus oleh angin.

"Ku mohon,minnie. Kau harus dirawat dan segera menjalani operasi. Kau harus hidup,minnie. Hidup demi aku. Melanjutkan apa yang tidak dapat ku capai." Kyuhyun mendepak changmin yang masih memalingkan wajahnya. "Kau harus hidup,minnie."

Changmin hanya diam tak berniat membalas dekapan kyuhyun sedikitpun. Hatinya begitu terluka sekarang. Ia tidak akan sanggup bertahan. "Kau ingin menyiksaku? Aku lebih memilih mati dari pada harus hidup dan kembali menjadi mayat hidup tanpamu."

"Kau tetap harus hidup minnie. Berhentilah keras kepala seperti ini."

Changmin mendorong tubuh kyuhyun menjauh darinya. Hingga kyuhyun terbaring diatas tempat tidurnya lagi. "INI SEMUA SALAHMU!" Ucap changmin dengan kasar. Matanya menatap kedua bola mata indah kyuhyun. "Kau yang membuatku seperti ini. Kau yang selalu membuatku merasa seakan aku dibutuhkan melebihi oranglain. Kau yang membuatku tak bisa bernapas tanpa memikirkanmu, dan kau yang membuatku mencintai saudara kembarku sendiri. Kau yang membuatku menjadi minnie yang keras kepala. Ini salahmu cho kyuhyun." Changmin pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang shock ditempatnya. Ia butuh udara segara untuk menjernihkan pikirannya saat ini. Ia tidak ingin memperkeruh semuanya, dan keputusannya telah bulat No untuk operasi. Apapun yang terjadi ia tidak akan melakukan operasi, ia akan membiarkan sel itu menyempit sehingga trus tertekan dan dapat membuatnya kehilangan nyawanya.

*Changkyu

Thanks for riview ya ^^  
maaf, lama updatenya...

Thanks udah mau baca cerita aq yang gaje sangat ini...


	8. Chapter 8

**_Proundly present Twins SKy_**

Thanks for all

happy read

...

**_i've tired so hard to tell myself that you are gone  
but though you're still with me  
i've been alone all along_**

*Changkyu

**_Januari 1988_**

"Gomawoyo,teukiee... Kau memberikan kita dua jagoan kembar yang sangat tampan." Rasa syukur memenuhi seluruh tubuh namja yang baru saja resmi menyandang status baru selain suami, yaitu appa. Ia sangat bersyukur persalinan istrinya lancar walaupun ini baru memasuki bulan ke delapan kehamilannya, kedua bayinya lahir prematur dan harus dirawat dengan sangat hati-hati, tapi hal tersebut tidak mengurangi kebahagian didalam dirinya.

Yeoja yang dipanggil dengan sebutan teuki itu tersenyum lebar menatap wajah suaminya. Jauh dilubuk hatinya ia sangat bersyukur jika suaminya dapat berada disisinya saat ia melahirkan kedua anak kembarnya yang berkelamin namja. Ribuan terima kasih ia berikan pada kedua jagoannya. "Apa nama yang akan kita berikan pada keduanya?"

"Cho kyuhyun untuk si hyung dan Cho changmin untuk dongsaengnya. Bagaimana?" Tanya suaminya dengan antusias. Nama itu sudah lama mereka siapkan untuk keduanya. 5 Tahun, waktu bagi mereka untuk bisa mendapatkan kedua malaikatnya karena kesibukkan dalam mengurus karir mereka.

**_April 1992_**

"Kyu bertahanlah,chagi..."

"Eomma, kyu baik-baik,saja." Seru namja kecil berusia sekitar lima tahun itu dengan tanda V yang dibuat dengan jadi telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, Ia bahkan terrus tersenyum lebar bahkan ketika darah segar mengalir perlahan dari hidungnya yang mancung.

"Minnie... jaga hyungmu. Eomma akan menelephone dokter kim."

Ia mengambil sapu tangan dan mendekat kearah hyungnya, dengan perlahan ia menyeka darah yang mengalir dari hidung hyungnya. Ia selalu seperti ini, tidak banyak berbicara namun penuh perhatian.

**_Desember 1995  
_**  
"Kau kemana, saja? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

" Aku baru saja selesai mengerjakan seketsa desain gaunku untuk pameran musim ini." Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas sofa yang sangat nyaman. "Aku lelah."

"Lalu kau melupakan kyu dan changmin hanya demi pameran gaunmu itu? Kau bahkan tidak tahu jika kyu mengalami demam tinggi tadi malam! Kau ibu seperti apa,hah?"

"Kau yang seharusnya sadar. Kau selalu saja pergi keluar negeri sementara kau tidak tahu perkembangan uri aegya sedikitpun, dan berhentilah mengoceh cho kangin."

**_September 1997_**

"Dokter, ku mohon selamatkan aegya kami." Wajahnya terlihat sangat kacau. "Aku tidak perduli dengan biayanya. Ku mohon selamatkan kyuhyun kami. Lakukan yang terbaik."

"Kami akan melakukan semua yang terbaik bagi anak anda. Ia harus menjalani operasi untuk mengangkat sel kanker yang ada ditubuhunya, karena ini masih dalam tahap pemeriksaan yang lebih lanjut. Kami ingin memastikannya untuk mengambil langkah terbaik bagi kyuhyun." Dokter bermarga kim yang terlihat sangat dewasa melebihi usianya. Dokter kim sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan bagi keluarga pasiennya, dan ia akan melakukan semua yang terbaik bagi pasiennya.

"Terima kasih, dokter."

**_Oktober 1998_**

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan sekertarismu?"

"Aku tidak melakukan hal apapun dengannya. Jangan menuduhku yang tidak-tidak. Kau sendiri bahkan terlalu sibuk dengan tumpukkan gaun pengantinmu hingga mengabaikan kyuhyun. Kau eomma seperti apa?"

"Jangan menyalahkanku dan jangan membawa anak-anak didalam pertengkaran kita. Aku muak dengan mu cho kangin."

"Dan aku lelah denganmu park teukie. Aku lelah menghadapi dirimu yang terus haus akan ketenaran tanpa memperdulikan anak-anak. Kau selalu sibuk dengan puluhan jadwalmu bahkan saat kyu dioperasi kau kemana?"

"Kau ingin menyalahkan ku?" Tanyanya. "Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan? Jadwalmu dan perusahaan itu bahkan lebih padat dari padaa jadwalku. Kau menyalahkan ku karena tidak ada disaat kyuhyun operasi. Kau sendiri dimana saat operasi itu selesai? Kau lebih memilih terbang ke london untuk mengurus bisnismu dengan sekertarismu daripada proses penyembuhan kyuhyun."

.

"Minnie.. eomma dan appa bertengkar lagi."

Changmin memandang hyungnya, lalu duduk disamping hyungnya. "Eomma dan appa hanya sedang ada masalah hyung. Ini bukan yang pertama kali terjadi. Jangan terlalu khawatir hyung, besok eomma dan appa akan kembali bersama. Bukannya kita ada karena eomma dan appa begitu juga eomma dan appa. Appa akan selalu menyanyangi hyung dan eomma akan selalu menjaga minnie. Jadi eomma dan appa akan bersama selama kita bersama hyung."

**_1 Januari 1999  
_**  
"Minnie... minnie... hiks... hiks... appa minnie dimana?" Tanyanya pada ayahnya yang duduk disampingnya saat ini. Mereka berada disebuah tempat yang tidak dikenalnya sama sekali. "Appa kita dimana? Kyu mau eomma dan minnie. Hiks... hikss..." Tangisnya.

Namja yang dipanggil appa itu memeluk tubuh kyuhyun. Mencoba menenangkan aegyanya. "Kita di london,kyunnie... Eomma dan minnie tidak ikut bersama kita."

"Kyu mau eomma dan minnie..."

"CHO kyuhyun...! Berhentilah menangis. Eomma dan minnie tidak akan pernah kembali kesisi kita. Jangan jadi anak manja." Bentak appanya. "Kau itu penerus keluarga cho jangan cengeng, dan jangan pernah tanya soal eomma pada appa. Minnie tinggal dengan eomma di korea jadi jangan mengkhawatirkannya."

.

"Eomma kita dimana ini?" Tanya anak berusia 10 tahun yang menggunkan jaket woll berawarna merah marun dan topi untuk mengahangatkan tubuhnya. Ia memicingkan kedua bola matanya saat keluar dari airport.

Eommanya menyetarakan tinggi badannya dengan aegya tampannya. Menatap kedua mata indah aegyanya yang terlihat masih mengantuk setelah harus ikut dengannya secara diam-diam. Ia membawa aegya pergi ketika aegyanya tertidur lelap. "Kita akan memulai kehidupan baru kita disini,minnie. Di Jepang."

"Kyunnie hyung dan appa dimana?" Tanyanya dengan mata beningnya yang setengah mengantuk.

"Hanya ada kita berdua disini. Minnie dan eomma. Minnie tidak boleh menanyakan tentang kyuhyun dan appa lagi,ya. Karena hanya ada minnie dan eomma disini." Eomma changmin mengingatkan changmin kembali. "Appa dan kyunnie sudah pergi meninggalkan kita dan ingat sekarang marga changmin adalah shim bukan cho lagi."

Anak itu hanya menatap eommanya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Ia hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang disuruh oleh eommanya. Ya, eommanya.

Sejak saat itu keduanya terpisah tanpa mengetahui dimana salah satunya berada. Setelah perceraian kedua orangtuanya selesai. Teuki dan kangin sepakat untuk memilih salah satu dari anak kembarnya untuk memulai kehudipan yang lebih baik daripada menjadi sebuah keluarga yang tidak pernah utuh. Kangin memilih kyuhyun karena ia tahu mantan istrinya tidak akan pernah memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk memperhatikan anak-anaknya. Walaupun ia memiliki jadwal yang sangat padat tapi setidaknya ia sudah memiliki seseorang yang pasti akan menjaga kyuhyun dengan sangat baik. Sementara teuki memilih minnie, walaupun hatinya yang paling dalam tidak akan pernah bisa memilih salah satupun dari kedua aegya yang telah ia lahirkan.

**_*Changkyu_**

**_Sorry i cant do anything  
Sorry for hurt you...  
Sorry but i will make you love me even we are twins  
Sorry fot that,  
Saranghae..._**

**_*Changkyu_**

"Buukkkkkk..."  
Changmin menutup pintu kamar 1204 itu dengan sekuat tenaganya. Ia benar-benar merasa kesal dan kecewa. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Kyuhyun yang harus mengerti mengapa ia melakukan ini semua, dan ini bukan salahnya. Ia juga tidak ingin menjadi brothercomplex jika ia bisa, tapi percuma semua sudah terjadi. Ia bahkan tidak perduli dengan kyuhyun untuk saat ini, jika kyu menghilang dari dunia ini maka ia juga akan menghilang.

Kyuhyun diam. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Ia hanya diam menatap kepergian changmin tanpa melakukan hal apapun. Pengobatan akan semakin mempercepat waktunya untuk pergi karena itu selama ini kyuhyun tidak pernah meminum obatnya dengan teratur ia terkesan meninggalkan semua obat-obatan yang tidak memberiakan efek penyembuhan padanya.

Changmin mengendarai mobilnya. Mengendarai tanpa tahu kemana ia akan menuju. Semuanya terlalu membuatnya pusing, seharusnya ia tidak mengangkat telphone dari hyungnya, ini salahnya. Seharusnya kyuhyun tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya. Kyuhyunya seharusnya hanya tahu jika ia baik-baik saja, sama seperti eommanya yang tidak pernah mengetahui hal apapun tentangnya, tentang semua hal yang ia rasa. Ia bahkan kadang merasa terabaikan oleh eommanya. Kau mungkin memiliki semua hal yang paling diinginkan oleh oranglain seperti ketenaran, wajah tampan, uang yang tak ada limitnya, dan semua hal yang sulit untuk oranglain dapatkan. Tapi apakah kau tahu jika ia hanya menginginkan sebuah kehangatan keluarga saja. Sebuah hal simple yang seharusnya mudah untuk diraih.

*Changkyu

"Kenapa kau berada di Jepang chagi..? Aku bahkan terkejut saat mengetahui keadaanmu." Ia mengelus surai hitam kyuhyun perlahan. "Kau berjanji hanya berada di Korea. Maaf, aku melenggar janji ku padamu. Sudah ku putuskan aku akan membawamu kembali." Mata tajamnya menatap wajah kyuhyun yang sedang terlelap dengan damai, namun kau dapat melihat perubahan yang sangat besar terhadap kyuhyun sejak changmin meninggalkannya seminggu yang lalu. Di bawah kedua mata indahnya terdapat lingkar hitam, tubuhnya semakin kurus setiap harinya, kau bahkan dapat melihat pipinya yang semakin tirus, warna kulitnya memucat jauh dari kata putih yang terlihat sekarang seputih marmer pucat khas orang yang menderita penyakit berat, dan sejak saat itu juga kyuhyun jarang meminum obatnya. Apa lagi mengisi perutnya dengan makanan bergizi.

"Dingin... Minnie, dingin." Igau kyuhyun.

"Kau kedinginan chagi?" Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan memposisikan dirinya untuk berbaring disamping kyuhyun mendekapnya erat untuk menghangatkannya. Kyuhyun nampak kembali tidur walaupun sesekali masih terus mengingau memanggil ssesorang yang asing bagi sipemekul.

.

Musik berdentum dengan sangat kerasnya. Begitu banyak pasangan yang menari dilantai dansa menunjukkan keahliannya pada pasangannya, banyak juga pasangan yang hanya duduk saja sambil menikmati minuman yang menurut mereka memberikan efek penenang walaupun nyatanya tidak memberikan efek apapun selain memabukkan saja. Ada juga pasangan yang telah melakukan hal yang sangat intim dibeberapa sudut bangku dan menjadi tontonan yang menarik bagi yang lain, namun tentu saja banyak orang yang datang hanya untuk melepaskan rasa penat. Mencari kepuasan sesaat, menghindari masalah yang tak kunjung ada akhirnya. Dan disinilah changmin menghabiskan malam-malamnya menenggak alkohol yang selalu menjadi pelariannya tanpa memikirkan bagaimana ia dapat terlepas dari masalahnya. Ia hanya memperkeruh hal yang seharusnya dapat diselesaikan dan menjadikannya lebih remut dari awal.  
Mungkin ia masih terlalu marah untuk dapat menemui kyuhyun walaupun ia selalu merindukan sosok itu.

Kini sudah ada puluhan gelas yang kosong yang telah habis isinya ditenguk oleh changmin. Ia sebenarnya bodoh jika terus bersikap pengecut seperti ini, dan tak memberikan efek apapun kepadanya kecuali rasa nyeri yang terus menghinggapinya sama seperti malam-malam lain yang telah berlalu.

.

"Bagus cho kyuhyun." Ia menatap kyuhyun dengan mata tajamnya. Dengan santai ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa yang ada didalam ruangan itu, duduk diatasnya dan matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok seseorang yang sedang berada didalam dekapan namja lain yang ia tidak ketahui.  
Oke, ia memang mabuk kali ini tapi bukan berarti ia salah lihat. Matanya tajam dan tak pernah salah. Ia kenal betul siapa yang ada didalam dekapan namja kurang ajar itu.  
Masih terus menatap tanpa melakukan apapun. Tidak ingin membuat keributan dirumah sakit dan diusir dengan tiket elit itu bukan gaya seorang Cho Changmin.

*Changkyu

Kyuhyun hanya duduk diam mentap changmin dan hyungnya yang saling melemparkan tatapan pembunuh satu sama lain. Mereka sudah seperti ini sejak matahari belum menunjukkan wujudnya, tidak saling mengatakan apapun hanya saling menetap penuh ketidaksukaan. Aura pembunuh mengalir dari keduanya.

"Jadwalnya minum obat." Kata seorang suster yang setiap harinya bertugas mengantar obat-obatan bagi kyuhyun. Suster itu meletakkan obat kyu diatas meja yang ada dirajang kyuhyun. Lalu pergi setelah kyuhyun mengucapkan 'gomawo'.  
Kyu mengambil obat itu perlahan, menarik laci meja, dan meletakkan obat-obat itu didalamnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan cho kyuhyun?"  
"Chagi, kau harus minum obatnya."

Kyuhyun menatap keduanya bergantian dengan malas. "Kau cho changmin diamlah. Aku malas berbicara denganmu setelah kejadian itu! Dan hyung, aku tidak nafsu untuk meninum obat, jadi jangan paksa aq." Keduanya hanya diam mendengar ucapan kyuhyun, masih dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi. "Kalian berdua bisakah berhenti melemparkan tatapan untuk saling membunuh,hah?! Ada orang sakit disini." Ucap kyu dengan nada ketusnya.

"Maaf, chagiya. Tapi siapa namja itu?"

"Aq cho changmin, dongsaengnya cho kyuhyun yang dari tadi kau sebut-sebut dengan chagi seenakmu!" Penuh dengan nada sindiran yang diucapkan changmin.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu. Aku bertanya pada kyuhyunku."

Changmin menatap namja yang ada disamping kyuhyun dengan tatapan benar-benar ingin melenyapkan namja itu detik ini juga. "Kyuhyunku katamu? Kau sedang bermimpi,hah!" Ia begitu kesal pada namja sok didepannya ini.

"Iya, dia minnie. Minnie itu kembaran ku,hyung. Kami berpisah saat eomma dan appa bercerai. Kami memang tidak mirip malah bisa dikatakan seperti dua orang yang berbeda, yang berasal dari orangtua yang berbeda juga."

"Kau siapa?" Tanya changmin. Sejujurnya ia benar-benar penasaran dengan namja yang ada disamping hyungnya, seenaknya saja memeluk hyungnya, dan berkata kyuhyun ku.

Kyuhyun mengenggap tangan namja yang ada disampingnya, mengaitkan jari-jari keduanya. "Dia tunangan ku,minnie."  
Sekarang rasanya bagaikan petir menerjang tubuhmu disiang bolong. Itulah yang changmin rasakan saat ini. Hyungnya bertunangan dengan seorang namja, dan dia tidak mengetahui apapun. Sedih, terpuruk, kecewa, dan merasa bersalah. Itu setumpuk perasaan yang membajiri changmin. Wajahnya mungkin bisa terlihat biasa saja, seakan-akan tidak ada yang terjadi tapi hatinya dan akal pikirannya tidak sebaik wajahnya yang poker face itu. "Kami sudah bertunangan sejak 2 tahun yang lalu,minnie. Kau harus berbaikkan dengannya."

Changmin tersenyum datar sebelum mengucapkan "Shirro!" Ia menarik napas panjang. "Aku yang lebih tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan,KYUHYUN HYUNG!" Penuh penekanan pada kata terakhirnya.

"Chagi, sudahlah! Jangan memaksa kyuhyun seperti itu." Namja tampan itu menenangkan kyuhyun dengan mengelus-elus surai hitam kyuhyun yang lembut. "Istirahatlah, biasanya jam segini kau tidur. Aku masih ada beberapa urusan yang harus aku selesaikan karena keberangkatanku yang tiba-tiba." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mencoba mengerti. "Jadi, jadilah pasien yang baik hari ini. Jangan tidak meminum obatmu,ya."

"Iya, aku akan meminumnya. Jangan terlalu khawatir."

Changmin menatap bosan pada pemandangan yang ada didepanya. Kalau boleh ia jujur, sebenarnya ia cemburu dengan semua itu. Kyuhyun hanya boleh disentuh dan manja padanya bukan oranglain, dan kekesalannya bertambah pada namja tanpa nama itu ketika dengan seenaknya untuk sekian kalinya namja itu mengecup bibir kyu sebelum pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun bersama changmin.

"Berhentilah memasang wajah poker facemu itu,cho changmin. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan." Kyuhyun tidak menatap changmin ia masih marah pada namja yang berstatus sebagi twinsnya itu. "Kemana saja kau selama seminggu terakhir ini?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Aku mau kemana!" Jawab changmin ketus.

"Terserah padamu." Balas kyuhyun sama ketusnya.

Keduanya hanya saling diam. Saling sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing, dan mereka terlihat nyaman dengan keadaan itu. Kyu sibuk dengan acara televisi yang diliatnya, sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan jika dilihat, ia hanya menekan remote itu dengan brutal, menganti-nganti siarannya. Sedangkan changmin hanya diam duduk diatas sofa sambil trus memperhatikan kyuhyun dan keadaan itu terus berlangsung hingga tiga puluh menit.

"Aku banyak tidak tahu tentangmu, kau banyak berubah." Kyu tidak merespon melirik kearah orang yang berbicara pun tidak. "Kenapa kau bertunangan dengan namja itu? Ya, aku tahu hal itu privasi bagimu,kyu. Hanya saja, aku tidak suka dengannya."

"Ya, kau tidak tahu akan apapun minnie." Jawab kyu kesal. "Kau bahkan boleh sesuka hatimu. Kenapa aku tidak? Kemana kau selama ini? Aku bahkan berniat mencarimu dan kabur dari tempat terkutuk ini, kau tahu itu! Tapi tetap saja aku tidak pernah bisa. SIAL!" Maki kyuhyun dan membanting remote televisi yang tak bersalah itu dengan sadisnya.

"Mian." Chagmin masih duduk diatas sofa, ia sudah biasa melihat kyuhyun membanting sesuatu jika sedang kesal. Bahkan ketika mereka masih kecil sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak PSP yang hancur ditangannya jika ia kesal memainkan benda itu tapi akan ada terus penggantinya setiap saat. "Aku hanya pergi menenagkan diri dan mencoba bersenang-senang, walau pada akhirnya tetap saja aku tidak bisa. Clubbing memang tidak cocok denganku." Changmin tertawa garing. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Maksudnya?" Tanya kyu. Changmin memang seperti itu, dia suka mengatakan sesuatu sesuka hatinya, bahkan membalikkan topik pembicaraan.

"Aku tahu kau bosan disini. Jadi aku punya ide bagus." Changmin menghentikan kata-katanya, ia malah bangkit dari duduknya dan duduk diatas ranjang kyuhyun dengan santainya, tanpa memperhatikan raut wajah bingung kyuhyun. Changmin membuat kyuhyun pusing. "Aku punya sebuah ide untuk mengakhiri masalah diantara kita." Kini senyum aneh tertera diwajahnya. "Tapi aku ingin tahu dulu sejauh apa hubunganmu dengannya."

Kyuhyun menatap changmin lekat-lekat. Namja itu tampak lebih kurus, dan sedikit tercium aroma alkoho dari tabuhnya. Rambutnya acak-acakkan namun terkesan cool, dengan satu stel jas rapi. Kau pasti bingun jika melihatnya sekarang, dia terlihat seperti seseorang yang sangat penting dalam sebuah perusahaan, namun juga terlihat seperti anak-anak yang mencoba untuk dewasa. Terlalu sulit untuk menjelaskan kesan yang ditampilkannya. "Aku bertunangan dengannya sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Dia anak dari salah satu rekan bisnis appa. Jangan tanya padaku kenapa appa mau menunanggkan anaknya yang notabennya namja dengan namja. Aku tidak tahu."

"Aku tidak memusingkan hal itu." Respon changmin.

"Kami berbeda dari pasangan pada umumnya karena aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya, namun dia seperti terobsesi pada ku dan sekertarisnya."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Singkatnya dia bertunangan denganku dan menikah dengan sekertarisnya tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu selain aku, dia, sekertris, dan minnie sekarang." Changmin hanya tersenyum datar, dia tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. "Kami tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal ini, hanya saja dia tidak ingin aku meninggalkannya. Ku rasa hubugan pertunagan ini rumit."

"Kau mencintainya?" Tanya changmin, tapi kyu hanya menggeleng untuk memberikan jawaban. "Lalu kenapa bertahan? Kau aneh." Changmin mendorong kepala kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya. Dan tampak lah wajah kesal kyuhyun lagi. "Karena kau tidak mencintainya, aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku." Ucap changmin dengan pedenya.

"Kau terlalu pede,minnie. Aku tidak mungkin mencintai twinsku sendiri."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu." Changmin tersenyum lebar, menampakkan deretan giginya yang putih, dan dengan sigap ia meraih tengkuk kyuhyun untuk mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir indah kyuhyun.  
Awalnnya mungkin hanya sebuah kecupan,namun sekarang berubah menjadi sebuah hisapan, dan desahan dari keduanya. Changmin tersenyum lebar setelah melepaskan kedua bibirnya dari bibir kyuhyun, "Kau manis hyung." Ucapnya seakan tidak merasa bersalah.

"Kau ingin mati minnie?" Tanya kyu dengan pandangan membunuhnya. Ia mengusap kasar bibirnya yang telah ternoda. Bahkan tunangannya saja tidak pernah menciumnya seperti apa yang changmin lakukan.

Changmin tertawa pelan. "Kau lucu. Kita memang akan segera mati. Hahahahaha..." Tawa changmin meledak seketika. "Tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi. Aku akan membuat kita bahagia. Kita akan hidup dengan bahagia, hanya kyuhyun dan changmin. Cho brother!"

"Jangan membuat lelucon minnie. Aku tidak akan bisa kemanapun jika dia ada disisiku." Ya, dari sejak kecelakaan itu ntah bagaimana tunangannya jadi protektif terhadapnya, ia akan tahu dengan mudah apa yang sedang kyu lakukan, dan dimana kyu berada.

Changmin hanya tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan sisi kekanak-kanakannya. "Percaya pada ku." Changmin mengecup kening kyuhyun, lalu turun dari tempat tidur kyu. Ia berjalan mengambil beberapa keperluan kyu, memasukkannya kedalam sebuah tas ransel. Setelah itu dengan perlahan changmin melepaskan infus yang melekat pada tangan kyuhyun, dan memakaikan sebuah jaket tebal ketubuh kyuhyun. "Ehm..." Changmin memperhatikan wajah kyuhyun. Ia mengambil sebuah topi dan kaca mata hitam, tidak lupa memakaikan sebuah shal rajut berwarna merah untuk menutupi wajah kyuhyun. "Sudah ini cukup." Ucapnya kemudian ia mengambil syal berwarna abu-abu lalu memakainya hingga menutupi sebagaian wajah tampannya, ia juga menganti kemejanya dengan kaos miliknya yang berwarna hitam.  
Jangan tanya kaos itu berasal dari mana, yang pasti saat pertama kali kyuhyun masuk kerumah sakit, changmin sempat kembali ke rumah untuk mengambil beberapa keperluan bagi kyuhyun. "Smartphone kyu mana?"

Kyuhyun terlihat bingung dengan semuanya, ia sampai tergagap untuk menjawab pertanyaan changmin. "Didalam laci." Jawabnya sambil terus memperhatikan changmin yang membuka laci nakasnya dan menemukan smartphonenya bersama dengan tumpukkan pil-pil yang tak pernah disentuhnya.

Changmin membanting smartphone kyuhyun lalu menginjak-injaknya. "Selesai."

.

"Kita mau kemana minnie?" Tanya kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya didiamkan oleh changmin yang lebih fokus menyetir mobilnya, hingga memasukki daerah yang sepi dan hanya dapat menemukan beberapa rumah dalam jarak 2km. Banyak pepohonan disepanjang jalan, udaranya sangat baik bagi kesehatan, belum lagi pemandangan indah yang disuguhkan didepan mata. Ada banyak kicauan burung ditempat ini dan rasanya sangat nyaman.

"Sebentar lagi." Jawab changmin singkat.

Kyu kembali hanya menatap kearah luar jendela mobil changmin. Kemanapun asal bersama dengan changmin dia tidak perlu merasa khawatir. Ia yakin. Ia akan hidup dengan bahagia disisa hidupnya yang semakin sedikit ini. Ia hanya akan berusaha lebih baik dan lebih memahami keinginan tubuhnya.

**_*Changkyu_**

Maaf jika ada kesalahan karena bertaburnya typo

saranghae...


	9. Chapter 9

Twins Sky Chap 8 (part A2)

_**Proundly present Twins SKy**_

_**Thanks for all**_

_**happy read**_

_**...**_

_**i'm not use drug, but you like drug to me  
that's why i cant escape from you  
even just in my dream**_

Matanya terus manentap kesetiap sisi ruangan. Rumah minimalis, bercat warna putih dan abu-abu, tidak terlalu besar hanya 3 lantai. Lantai pertama berada dibawah tanah, ketika masuk kedalam rumah akan nada tangga yang menyambungkan lantai satu dan dua, tangga melingkar begitu juga lantai ketiga. Jika melihat dari luar hanya terkesan dua lantai saja.  
Ada garasi kecil disamping rumah, dan halaman yang cukup lebar, serta pohon yang cukup besar pada taman belakang. Terkesan sangat sejuk jika melihatnya.  
Kembali ke dalam rumah minimalis tersebut, hanya ada tiga kamar. Satu pada lantai paling bawah dekat dengan dapur, dan dua pada lantai dua tidak bersebelahan tapi saling bersebrangan.  
Ada sofa besar berwarna putih dilantai satu dan dua tepat berada didepan sebuah televise dan karpet bergambar singa dibawahnya dengan beberapa bantal kecil.  
Changmin mendaratkan tubuhnya diatas sofa putih, matanya terpejam, tidak terlelap hanya mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuhnya saja. Sedikit lelah karena harus menyetir dari rumah sakit hingga sampai ke tempat favoritenya. Deru napasnya teratur. Sudah beberapa hari ini kepalanya terus berdenyut mungkin karena pengaruh alcohol. Mungkin atau pengaruh dari dampak penyakitnya. Walaupun ia meminum obat secara tratur selama ini.

"Kau baik-baik,saja?"

Changmin membuka kedua kelopak matanya, memalingkan wajah tampannya, menatap kyuhyun lalu tersenyum lebar. "Hanya sedikit nyeri. Tidak lebih." Changmin menyembunyikan semuanya dengan sangat baik. Tak tega rasanya jika kyuhyun mengkhatirkannya berlebihan. Changmin memang sosok aktor yang pintar berakting.

"Disini?" Kyu menyentuh kening changmin, matanya membulat, memijat kening changmin perlahan. "Othe?" Tanyanya. Changmin hanya tersenyum simpul. Tanda jika ia menyukainya. "Kau terlihat tidak banyak berubah, tetap sama selalu sedikit berbicara."

"Aku tidak secerwet dirimu." Changmin menahan tangan kyuhyun, bangun dari posisi tidurnya. "Kyu, duduk disini. Aku mau tidur beralaskan paha hyung sama seperti ketika kita kecil." Kyuhyun hanya menuruti apa yang diperintahkan changmin, ia duduk dan changmin tidur beralaskan kedua pahanya.

"Apa fansmu tidak pada heboh jika mengetahui artis idolanya menghilang tiba-tiba." Celetuk kyuhyun. Walaupun ia mengatakan tidak apa-apa tapi tetap saja semua pihak pasti khawatir dengan keputusannya yang mendadak. Membuang semua hasil jeri payahnya selama ini begitu saja.

Changmin mentap wajah kyuhyun, memperhatikan wajah hyungnya, sedikit banyak berubah dari ketika ia kecil. Beda dengannya yang tampak tak berubah. Ia tidak berbohong coba saja bandingkan foto masa kecilnya dengan wajahnya sekarang tidak banyak perubahan. Serius jika kalian tidak percaya ugah saja fotonya dari google. Lupakan semua ini, kita kembali ke changmin yang dahinya sedikit berkerut memikirkan fansnya. "Molla, aku tidak mengerti masalah itu. Dan lagi sudah ku urus semuanya termasuk pembatalan kontrak dan pembayaran ganti rugi." Keduanya saling diam untuk beberapa saat. "Lagian jika mereka benar-benar fansku, bukan kah seharusnya mereka mendukung semua yang ku lakukan? Bukan meninggalkan ku." Changmin

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku bukan artis sepertimu." Kyuhyun hanya menyampaikan sebuah fakta.

"Tapi ku rasa seperti ini sudah sangat baik. Mengilang saat kau tenar. Itu ide baguskan?" Tanyanya. "Tapi kyu kan salah satu fans ku kyu. Apa yang kyu rasakan?" Tanyanya lagi kali ini lebih membuatnya penasaran

"Itu ide gila,minnie. Bukan ide bagus" Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ingin membahas jika ia adalah salah satu fansnya changmin. Memikirkan apa yang harus dijawabnya saja, sudah membuatnya pusing sendiri. "Aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi." Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya pendapat saja." Goda Changmin.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir dan pipinya bersemu merah sekarang. "Mungkin aku akan mendukung semua ide gilamu, karena aku fansmu. Fans yang akan selalu ada disampingmu saat apapun terjadi." Senyuman aneh tertera diwajahnya.

"Jinjja... Aku menyanyangimu,kyu."

"Aku juga menyanyangimu tiang listrik." Kyuhyun tertawa lebar setelah mengejek changmin secara tidak langsung.

Keduanyanya tertawa lebar sekarang. Tidak tahu akan selama apa kebahagian dan rasa nyaman menghampiri keduanya. Mungkin saja hanya beberapa hari ini, atau minggu bahkan bias saja dalam hitungan jam, tidak ada yang tahu dan tidak ada yang bisa menebaknya.

*Changkyu

"_Menurut keterangan salah satu staff yang berkerja di CK Entertaimen sendiri, membenarkan jika idola yang sedang berada dipuncak popularitas Choikang Changmin tiba-tiba saja mengundurkan diri, dan diketahui jika Changminshi sendiri sudah membatalkan semua kontraknya dan membayar begitu banyak denda karena pembatalan kontak secara sepihak."  
"Sementara itu, tidak ada yang tahu dimana keberadaannya. Banyak para wartawan yang menunggu didepang kediaman changmin tapi tidak ada perkembangan hingga saat ini. Ada rumor yang mengatakan jika changmin mengundurkan diri karena masalahnya dengan tunangannya sendiri yang selalu ditutupinya."_

Changmin menghirup aroma telur gosong, dengan mata sedikit terbuka ia turun dari tempat tidurnya, melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya turun dari tangga menuju dapur. Langkahnya terhenti sesaat, ia mamperhatikan kyuhyun. Tampaknya kyu sedang melamun, pandangannya tidak fokus, ia bahkan tidak menyadari telur yang dimasaknya kini tellah berubah warna nyaris kehitaman. Ia bahkan tidak sadar saat changmin berdiri dibelakangnya, sambil mematikan kompor yang siap-siap menerbangkan penggorengan merah itu.

"Cho kyuhyun" Ucapnya tepat disamping telinga kyuhyun, lalu memeluk kyuhyun. "Kau melamun?"

Kyuhyun sadar dari lamunannya, dan tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh penggorengan yang masih panas. "Aaaauuhhh…" Keluhnya saat tangannya memerah. Changmin langsung sigap menarik tangan kyuhyun menuju konter, menyiram tangannya dengan air, lalu mengeringkannya, dan mengoleskan krim diatsnya. "Kau ceroboh sekali. Bagaimana jika luka parah? Apa yang kau pikirkan,hah? Jangan melamun seperti itu." Bentak changmin.

Kyu menarik tangannya dari genggaman changmin. "KAU TIDAK PUNYA HAK UNTUK MEMARAHIKU!" Bentak kyuhyun tak kalah kuat. Ntah kenapa berita tadi pagi membuat moodnya memburuk seketika. Dia tidak pernah seperti ini, tapi hari ini ia tidak tahu kenapa hanya sebuah berita tapi membutanya memburuk seketika.

"Kau kenapa?" Changmin memperhatikan kyuhyun yang diam dalam duduknya, matanya terus memperhatikan sosok itu. Tidak ada yang salah dengannya. Wajar jika ia khawatir dengan kyuhyun. Hyungnya itu tidak sesehat kelihatannya, dan tidak sebaik dirinya.

_"Ini beberapa foto tunangan Choikang Changmin. Ia seorang dokter hewan disebuah klinik penyayang binatang. Tunangan dari Changminshi sendiri tidak memberikan pernjelasan apapun perihal pengunduran diri Changminshi dari dunia hiburan yang telah membesarkan namanya."_

Suara dari dalam benda persegi yang selalu menampilkan adegan-adegan changmin dengan mantan tunangannya trus diputar. Bola mata changmin berputar mencoba melihat benda persegi itu, namun terhalang sofa yang cukup besar. Changmin kembali menatap kyuhyun dan sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah tampannya. _"Kau cemburu? Astaga, ini sebuah kemajuan." _Batin changmin sambil tertawa dalam hati.

Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan changmin, ia hanya menunduk memperhatikan luka yang ada ditangannya, terasa dingin disekitar luka tersebut. Mungkin pengaruh dari krim yang dioleskan changmin. Wajahnya kembali terteku saat mendengarkan suara dari benda persegi yang memprovokasinya pagi ini. Kyuhyun menarik napasnya panjang. Kesal itu yang ia rasakan saat ini. Kesal dan merasa dibohongin oleh kembaranmu sendiri. Bagaimana kembaranmu masih bisa tersenyum saat wajahmu sendiri tertekuk karena kesal. Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan changmin yang masih dengan senyuman aneh diwajahnya.

"Kyu, kau mau kemana?" Changmin mengikuti kyuhyun terus hingga kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar dan menutupnya dengan sekuat tenaganya sampai terdengar bunyi "Blaaakkk..." dari pintu tersebut. "Kyuhyun..." Changmin berusaha membuka pintu itu namun tidak bisa. "Ya... Cho Kyuhyun buka pintunya." Teriak changmin.

Kyuhyun memaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur, bergelumung dengan selimut yang penuh dengan aroma tubuh changmin. "Aniyo, kau membuatku kesal."

Changmin menggaruk kepalanya. Ia tidak merasa melakukan hal salah sedikitpun. "Kyu, apa salahku?" Tanyanya. Changmin harus masuk ke kamar. Menanyakan apa kesalahannya dan yang terpenting harus membersihkan dirinya. Lihat, bahkan wajahnya belum sempat untuk dicucinya. Kau dapat menemukan sisa air liur disudut bibirnya.

"Aku tidak tahu yang pasti kau berbuat salah padaku." Teriak kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie..." Panggilnya manja. "Ku mohon. Aku harus masuk. Aku harus membersihkan tubuhku ini. Kau tega melihatku menggunakan kamar mandi tamu? Dan lagi bajuku ada didalam kamar semua."

"Aku tidak perduli. Kau bahkan bisa memakai kamar mandi disamping dapur jika kau ingin." Kyuhyun memberikan saran gilanya. "Atau tidak usah membersihkan tubuhmu saja sekalian." Kembali saran yang salah yang muncul dari kedua bibir tipisnya.

Rasanya ia ingin sekali mencekik hyung tercintanya, atas saran-saran ajaib yang muncul. "Kyu, kau kan tahu aku alergi dengan kata jorok. Mana bisa aku tidak membersihkan tubuhku. Ini sama saja seperti kau ingin membunuhku."

"Aku tidak perduli. Pai-pai, aku lelah. Aku harus istirahat membuat sarapan, mengahabiskan tenagaku. Kau jangan mengangguku."

Changmin membulatkan kedua matanya mendengarkan ucapan hyungnya. Lelah katanya padahal yanng dilihatnya tadi hanya ada roti panggang, dan telur yang sudah tidak dapat dimakan. "Kyunnie... Jebal!" Changmin berusaha untuk merayu kyuhyun. "Akan ku patuhi semua permintaanmu,kyu. Asal membiarkan ku masuk. Kyu... jebal! Kyu." Changmin terus mengoceh didepan pintu tapi kenyataan pahit yang harus diterimanya, kyuhyun tidak membukakan pintu sedikitpun,bahkan tidak menjawab panggilannya sama sekali.

Dengan wajah kesal changmin berjalan ke kamar yang berada disebrang kamarnya, ia bisa mengunakan kamar mandi dan pakaian yang ada disana. Walau ia sama sekali tidak tahu apakah baju itu cukup atau tidak dengan ukuran tubuhnya. Sudah lama ia tidak mengercek keadaan rumah ini sejak sibuk di Korea dengan semua jadwalnya yang padat seperti gerbong kereta api.

*Changkyu

Namja berpakaian rapi dengan satu stel jas itu terlihat bingung saat melihat kamar dimana tunangannya dirawat telah rapi. Ya, kamar VIP itu sunyi dan rapi. Tidak ada lagi bunga lili diatas nakas atau potongan buah. Dan yang paling jelas jika tidak ada lagi tunangannya yang seharusnya masih dalam masa penyembuhan sedang terbaring diatas tempat tidur pasien.  
Dua hari ya tepat dua hari ia tidak mengunjungi tunangannya dan kini tunangannya telah pergi sama seperti saat itu. Setahun yang lalu, dia bahkan merasa dejavu dnegan semua ini.

Seorang suster menghampirinya yang tampak baru saja keluar dari ruangan tempat pasien bernama Cho Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja dengan kondisi yang belum bisa dikatakan baik. "Maaf,tuan. Tapi pasien kamar itu telah pergi sejak dua hari yang lalu."

"Kemana pasien itu,suster? Apakah ia dipindahkan ke rumah sakit lain?" Tanyanya dengan penuh harap jika kyuhyun mungkin dipindahkan ke rumah sakit yang lain. Ia lebih memilih kyuhyun pindah karena penyakitnya bertambah parah daripada kehilangan kyuhyun. Kau boleh mengatakannya egois tapi tahukan kau jika semua orang yang jatuh cinta itu selalu egois.

Suster itu menatap langsung kedua mata sang namja. Ada sebuah kekecewaan disana. Begitu jelas terlihat. "Maaf harus mengatakannya tapi pasien tersebut tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Tidak ada yang mengetahui kemana ia pergi."

"Terima kasih, suster."  
Hanya sepenggal kata itu yang mampu keluar dari kedua bibir jokernya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia sudah mencoba mengecek kyuhyun melalui pelacak yang biasa ia sembunyikan didalam smartphone kyuhyun. Namun tiba-tiba saja sinyalnya hilang begitu saja. Setahunya selama ini apapun yang terjadi kyuhyun selalu membawa benda itu kemanapu ia pergi tapi tidak dengan saat ini.  
_"Kau dimana? Kau tahu aku merindukanmu. Aku ingin selalu berada disampingmu walaupun kau tak pernah menganggapku. Itu bukan perkara besar bagiku."_

*Changkyu

Changmin mentap kesal kearah kyuhyun. Demi segala jenis makanan didunia ini, ia rasanya ingin mengambil alih dapur itu tapi tetap saja kyuhyun trus melarangnya untuk ikut campur. "Kau perlu bantuan?"

Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan sayur dan perlahan memotong-motongnya. "Tenanglah aku bisa melakukannya."

"Kau terlihat sangat kerepotan. Lihat bahkan udang dan cumi masih belum dikeluarkan dari kulkas. Kau seharusnya bisa melakukannya secara sekaligus." Changmin terus berceloteh, mengomentari semua perkerjaan kyuhyun. Tanpa namja itu kesal sendiri melihat tingkah kyuhyun yang bersikeras memaksanya untuk duduk hanya melihat kyuhyun kerepotan sendiri. Padahal yang dibuat hanya tempura. Sayuran atau jenis seafood yang dimasak menggunakan tepung.

Kyuhyun masih saya keras kepala. Padahal selama ini ia sendiri jarang memasak. Kebanyakkan ia membeli makanannya diluar atau memasak sendiri. Itu juga makanan yang tidak terlalu ribet untuknya karena jika jenis masakannya susah akan susah juga baginya untuk membuatnya dalam waktu yang cepat dan belum tentu terasa enak. "Ini hanya tempura minnie. Aku bisa membuatnya. Jangan terlalu khawatir." Ucap kyuhyun. Ia memotong sayuran dengan bentuk yang menarik, memotongnya dengan ukuran yang sama atau sebenarnya berusaha membuatnya menjadi satu ukuran yang sama. Setelah itu kyuhyun mengambil udang dan cumi-cumi, kemudian membersihkan keduanya, dan memotong cumi-cumi itu berbentuk cincin. Setelah semuanya selesai dengan cekatan ia mengambil tepung dan telur. "Minnie, ini dicelupkan ketelur baru kemudian ke tepungkan? Aku bingung."

"kan sudah aku bilang sejak tadi. Sini biar aku yang membuatnya." Changmin bangkit dari duduknya. Ia mengambil celemek yang berwarna sama dengan kyuhyun hanya gambar beruang yang memberdakannya. Changmin memsang celemeknya dan langsung berdiri disamping kyuhyun. "Hidupkan dulu kompornya." Kyuhyun menghidupkan kompor yang diatasnya telah ditaruh penggorengan dan minyak secukupnya. "Biarkan hingga panas."

"Apa yang menandakan jika minyak itu sudah cukup panas,minnie?" Tanya kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang asik mengamati changmin yang mengambil semua tugasnya membuat tempura.

"Akan ada tampak sedikit asap yang tidak jelas disekitar penggorengan." Changmin menghela napasnya panjang. "Kenapa jadi aku yang harus memasak? Bukannya tadi kyu yang bersikeras untuk membuat tempura." Changmin mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak jelas.

"Aku hanya mengabulkan permintaanmu saja." Kikih kyuhyun. "Fighting minnie."

Jadi disinilah sekarang seorang cho kyuhyun duduk dengan santai memperhatikan cho changmin menggoreng tempura yang tadi diraciknya. Changmin dengan perlahan-lahan dan dengan ekstra kesabaran membuat tempura itu satu persatu. Kyuhyun hanya terus memperhatikannya saja tanpa melakukan hal yang lain.

"Kau jangan percaya dengan gosip yang mengatakan jika aku memiliki tunangan." Changmin bersuara mengisi kekosongan yang sempat terjadi diantara keduanya. Masih dengan fokus menggoreng tempuranya.

Kyuhyun mencoba untuk cuek dengan hal itu. Faktanya jika changmin adalah brothercomplex. "Jika hal itu benar, minnie pastii tidak akan ada disini. Kita tidak mungkin membuat tempura bersama." Jawabnya penuh kenyakinan.

"Ah, benar juga." Changmin tersenyum mendengarnya. "Bagaimana jika kita bertemu dengan eomma. Pasti menyenangkan bisa berkumpul lagi."

"ANDWE... Shirro, aku tidak mau."

Changmin membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi menatap kyuhyun. Mata itu penuh kesedihan didalamnya, walaupun samar changmin dapat merasakannya. "Kenapa? Bukannya kita sudah lama tidak berkumpul. Lama sekali dan bahkan aku sudah lupa semua kenangan manis kelurga cho."

Kyuhyun memalingkah wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin bertatapan dengan changmin atau air matanya akan mengalir secepat itu juga. Bukan salahnya jika sedikit banyak ia pasti membenci eommanya karena meninggalkanya bersama appanya dan juga tidak dapat dipungkiri jika ia membenci appanya. Walaupun rasa benci terhadap appanya tidak sebesar saperti ke eommanya. Mungkin dia terlalu egois untuk berpura-pura tidak ada rasa kecewa yang diterimanya selama ini.

Changmin berusaha mengerti keadaan kyuhyun. Ia juga tidak ingin menjadi sosok yang munafik untuk mengakui jika sulit baginya untuk bertemu dengan appanya. Jika seandainya sosok panutan itu masih hidup saat ini. "Sudahlah,kyu. Kita bisa mengunjungi eomma kapanpun, saat kau siap." Changmin sedikit tersenyum dan kembali membalikkan tubuhnya. Mncoba untuk fokus memasak.

"Gomawoyo~" Ucap kyu lirih.

.

"Itu tadi tempura terenak yang pernah ku makan. Minnie daebak."

"Iya." Jawab changmin lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi yang ada didapur. Rasanya semua makanan yang dimakan olehnya keluar begitu saja dari dalam perutnya. Lambungnya mengelurakan zat asam yang terasa pahit dibibirnya sebelum ia memuntahkan lagi isi perutnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Hoeekkk... Hoeeekk!"

Kyuhyun berlari mengikuti changmin dan dengan sabar ia mengelus punggung changmin. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa mual yang changmin alami. "Gwenchana?" Tanyanya saat changmin mengusap kedua bibirnya dengan air yang mengalir dari kran. "Kau butuh sesuatu minnie?" Tanyanya. Jangan tanya raut wajah kyuhyun saat ini. Changmin yang muntah namun kyuhyun yang wajahnya pucat pasih sekarang.

"Bisa ambilkan obatku. Dilaci kamar."

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengambilkannya." Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan changmin yang masih memmbersihkan mulutnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga kyuhyun masuk berlari dan masuk kedalam kamar. Dia bahkan tidak perduli saat bunyi "Braakkk..." Terdengar akibat kuatnya ia mendorrong pintu kamarnya. Kyuhyun menarik lari nakas dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya saat menemukan berbagai macam obat disana. Kyuhyun hanya tau satu obat yang dihapalnya luar kepala yaitu obat penghilang rasa sakit, sama seperti miliknya.  
Hanya dalam hitungan detik kyuhyun sudah berdiri disamping changmin. Mantap sedih kembarannya yang harus ikut menderita karenanya. Butiran keringan mengalir membasahi tubuh changmin, bahkan wajahnya sudah penuh dengan peluh. Kyuhyun memapah changmin duduk disofa, stelah itu ia bergegas kedapur untuk mengambil minum, dan menyuruh changmin meminum pilnya.  
"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap changmin dengan senyum lebar dikedua bibirnya. Hanya rasa nyeri yang sering datang beberapa saat tapi ntah kenapa rasa nyeri itu semakin kuat menyerangnya. Tubuhnya kadang tidak sejalan dengan apa yang ia ingin lakukan dan kadang mudah sekali baginya untuk melupakan hal-hal kecil. Padahal changmin sendiri termasuk tipe namja yang detail dalam berpikir dan melakukan sesuatu.

Kyuhyu manarik changmin dari duduknya. "Kau harus istirahat. Aku akan memapahmu sampai kamar." Kyuhyun langsung memapah changmin hingga sampai ke kamar mereka. Ia merebahkan changmin, menyelimuti namja itu dan mengapus semua peluh changmin dengan sapu tangan yang selalu ada diatas nakas.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah. Jangan terlalu khawatir,kyunnie."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Kyuhyun tidak ingin changmin tahu apa yang dirasakannya sekarang, tidak mungkin dirinya baik-baik saja. Setengah dari tubuhnya bahkan membeku seketika saat melihat changmin mengalami hal yang pernah dialaminya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kyuhyun seakan dejavu melihat changmin harus merasakan perih yang pernah ia rasakan. _"Kau harus hidup,minnie. Apapun yang tetrjadi."_ Batinnya.

*Changkyu

"Apa yang bisanya terjadi jika terjadi penyempitan pada otak,noona?"

"Yang terpatal adalah kematian. Ada apa kyu?"

Air mata kyuhyun perlahan menggenang dengan sekuat tenaga kyuhyun menahannya. "Noona tahu changmin mengalami menyempitan pembulu darah diotaknya saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Ia bersih keras untuk tidak dioperasi." Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya sesaat untuk mengahapus air mata bodohnya. "Seminggu yang lalu setelah makan malam changmin muntah-muntah dan kepalanya trus berdenyut. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Dia sangat keras kepala. Noona bantulah aku."

"Kau dimana kyu? Noona tidak tahu apa yang harus noona lakukan sekarang tapi noona akan membantumu kapan saja kau membutuhkan noona."

Kyuhyun menatap sekelilingnya memastikan tidak ada changmin didekatnya. Ia tidak ingin changmin mendengarkan pembicaraannya dengan dokter pribadinya. "Di Jepang. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Sebaiknya changmin harus segera dioperasi. Semakin lama ia seperti itu, hal itu akan membuatnya semakin menderita. Dia bisa saja mati secara tiba-tiba,kyunnie."

"Andwee... itu tidak boleh terjadi." Dan kali ini air mata itu benar-benar mengalir tanpa dapat dihentikan. Kyuhyun tidak dapat membayangkan dirinya tanpa changmin yang selalu ada disisnya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa bernapas tanpa melihat changmin. Changmin selalu memberikan semangat dalam dirinya, changmin yang selalu memperhatikannya tanpa ia sadari. Changmin si pendiam yang penuh dengan perhatiaan. "Noona, lakukan apapun agar changmin selamat. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini."

"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Untuk sekarang perhatikan changmin. Buat dia mengkonsumsi obatnya secara tratur dan jangan terlalu membuatnya stres. Arraseo?"

"Nde, saranghae noona."

"Nado saranghae..."

.

*Changkyu

**TBC...**

Thanks buat semua riviewnya  
Gk nyangka kalian mau ngeriviiew cerita gaje bin abal-abal ini ^^  
maaf lau uptadenya lama  
Senin ujian T.T jadi otaknya buntu akan ide  
Buat ALL NEW **belum tahu kapan akan aq lanjutin  
Doakan idenya muncul ya ^^**

mind for riview guys?


	10. Chapter 10

**This is mypart  
but not yooure tears  
**.

.

.  
cloud  
**sky**  
wind blow

Angin bertiup dengan nyamannya. Helaian sakura bergugurnan sediki demi sedikit jatuh ketana yang kering. Banyak pohon sakura di tempat ini, mengelilingi danau dan bukit yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Sepanjang pemandangan akan tampak begitu banyak pasangan dan keluarga yang menghabiskan harinya menikamti pemandangan sakura yang berjatuhan dan diterbangkan angin bersama dengan makanan yang telah mereka persiapkan.  
Mereka duduk diatas alas yang telah mereka siapkan, menimati teh hijau yang telah menjadi minuman yang menyehatkan di Jepanag dan hidangan yang telah mereka susun di box box yang indah.

"Ah... Nyamannya. Sudah lama tidak menikmati suasana seperti ini." Kyuhyun menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Jujur saja sudah lama sekali sejak ia dapat menikmati berlibur dan menikmati udara yang sangat baik.

Sekarang mereka berada disebuah bukit dekat dengan hamparan pohon sakura, musim gugur sangat menyenangkan untuk dinikmati. Walaupun beberapa saat yang lalu diantara changmin dan kyuhyun harus saling bertahan melawan penyakit mereka sendiri. Kadang tak jarang diantara keduanya harus menelan pil-pil pahit untuk dapat bertahan dan saling memberikan semangat satu sama lain. Tapi ntah kenapa keduanya seperti orang bodoh yang tidak mau melakukan pengobatan lebih lanjut. Padahal keduanya tahu cepat atau lambat mereka akan terpisah. Bisa kyuhyun duluan atau changmin, bisa juga keduanya.

Angin meniupkan lembaran sakura yang mulai berguguran sedikit demi sedikit, sama seperti kyuhyun yang trus kurus sedikit demi sedikit. Pipi cabbynya hampir tak tampak lagi, wajahnya juga semakin pucat. Tapi ia selalu berkata jika ia baik-baik saja. Changmin hanya tersenyum mendengarkan mencoba mempercayai semua yang kyuhyun ucapkan dan ia juga membuat kebohongannya sendiri membuat kyuhyun mempercayainya.

"Jika malam tempat ini sangat bagus untuk melihat bintang, hanya saja sulit untuk mancapainya karena banyak pohon sakura yang membuatnya menyeramkan." Changmin terus memperhatikan kyuhyun tak melepaskan pandangannya satu detikpun.

Kyuhyun tampak sangat bahagia sekarang. "Jinjja. Kalau begitu lain kali kita harus kesini untuk melihat bintang. Kita bisa membuat tenda kecil disini dan perapian." Changmin hanya tertawa mendengar ide gila kyuhyun. Tenda mungkin bisa tapi bagaimana dengan perapian? Mereka berada dibukit bukan ditengah-tengah hutan belantar. "Mana bisa membuat perapian,kyu." Changmin mengusap-ngusap mahkota kyuhyun. Dia terkejut saat melihat banyak helaian rambut kyuhyun yang berada ditangannya.

"Minnie kenapa? Kok diam?" Kyuhyun menatap changmin sedikit khawatir.

Dengan cepat changmin menarik tangannya, menyembunyikannya dari kyuhyun, dan memasang senyum palsunya lagi. "Aniyo, hanya terpaku melihat sakura yang jatuh dengan indahnya." Jawab changmin sambil menatap kearah lain. Air matanya menggenang dipelupuk mata. Changmin tidak sanggup melihat orang yang paling dicintainya menderita dan terus berbohong jika kyuhyun sehat sama seperti yang lain. Padahal kenyataannya kyuhyun sekarat.

"Sakurannya memang sangat indah. Tau begini akan sejak dulu aku pindah ke Jepang." Kyuhyun masih terus memperhatikan sakura yang terus berhamburan karena tiupan angin. "Ah, seandainya bisa hidup dengan lebih panjang aku pasti akan menikmati saat-saat seperti ini setiap tahunnya. Melihat sakura yang berguguran atau yang sedang bermekaran."

Changmin menarik kyuhyun dalam dekapannya. "Kau akan hidup lama kyu. Kita akan melihat sakura setiap tahunnya. Kita akan selalu bersama."

"Sudahlah minnie. Jangan terlalu khawatir. Yang paling aku inginkan adalah melihat minnie hidup dengan bahagia." sambil melepaskan dekapan changmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam pedihnya. Tersenyum diatas takdirnya. Jika ia bisa memutar waktu pasti dengan segera ia akan mengobati kanker ini sebelum kanker sialan ini tidak dapat diobati lagi. Sebelum hanya penyesalan yang ia miliki seperti sekarang. "Kau tahu minnie. Dulu sebelum aku mengingatmu, aku merasa kau memiliki sesuatu yang berbeda dengan yang lain. Aku sering memipikanmu dan keesokkan paginya aku akan mengetahui hal yang terjadi denganmu. Lucukan seperti jika tuhan selalu memberitahukan ku kau baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun meraih kedua tangan changmin dan mengengamnya. "Walaupun aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan bertahan atau sampai kapan aku bisa berada disisimu. Hal itu tidak membuatku sedih." Ia tersenyum lebarnya. "Aku bisa menjadi langit yang akan selalu mengawasimu, aku bisa menjadi angin yang selalu menyetuhmu, dan aku akan menjadi bintang saat malam hari untuk memelukmu dan menjagamu. Aku bisa menjadi itu semua karena itu aku ingin kau tetap hidup."

"Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak kyu. Kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun. Kau akan berada disisiku." Changmin mencoba untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Meyakinkan dirinya jika kyuhyun akan selalu ada disisinya.

"Ya, aku akan selalu ada disisimu." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku akan selalu memelukmu seperti ini." Kyuhyun mendekap changmin. Changmin balas memeluk kyuhyun dengan eratnya. "

Changmin melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau selalu saja sesukamu." Kata changmin berpura ngambel tapi kyuhyun malah tidak memperdulikannya. Namja itu asik membuka bekal yang mereka bawa. Hanya ada onigiri, telur, dan tempura.

"Ini onigirinya." Kyuhyun menyerahkan onogiri pada changmin, lalu menggigi miliknya. "Minnieya~ aku ingin tahu. Apa yang membuatmu mengikutiku?"

"Huuhhhkkk..." Changmin tersedak onigiri yang dimakannya, kyuhyun langsung memberikan teh hijaunya pada changmin. "Buuueeeyyrrr..." Changmin menyemburkan teh hijau pahit itu seketika. "Kau ingin membunuhku?"

"Bukannya kau ingin cepat mati. Aku hanya mempermudahnya." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Aku hanya tidak punya tujuan untuk hidup." Changmin meletakkan onigirinya. "Aku tidak bisa. Kau tahu jika aku melakukan operasi aku akan kehilangan ingatanku. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan itu semua dan aku tidak bisa kehilangan dirimu lagi. Bahkan hanya untuk membayangkannya saja aku tidak bisa."

"Kau bisa minnie. Kau hanya belum mencobanya. Kau bisa melanjutkan apa yang tidak bisa aku raih." Kyuhyun meraih tangan changmin. Ini mungkin akan menjadi kegagalan yang sudah ntah berapa kalinya tapi kan tidak ada salahnya mencoba meyakinkan changmin untuk melakukan operasi. Ya, tidak ada yang salah dengan kata mencoba.  
"Aku tidak bisa disini sendirian."

"Kau terlalu egois. Aku mungkin pergi tapi aku akan selalu disini." Kyuhyun menujuk kearah jantung changmin. "Aku akan selalu berdetak menemanimu setiap saat."

Changmin menatap kearah lain, ia melepaskan tangan kyuhyun dari tangannya. "Mianhae, aku memang egois dan aku tidak bisa merubahnya."

"Ya, terserah padamu. That is youre life not mine!" Kyuhyun berjalan menuruni bukit, meninggalkan changmin. Ia benci jika harus beradu argument dan dia kalah. "Changmin pabo... Pabo namja... Pabo... PABO!" ucapnya sepanjang ia melangkahkan kaki jenjang miliknya.

Grep..

Changmin menarik tangan kyuhyun yang ada digenggamannya. "Kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya sambil mengatur kembali napasnya yang sesak karena harus berlari mengejak kyuhyun. "Kau marah kyunnie?"

"Aku hanya kesal. Lupakan, aku tidak penting untukmu." Kyuhyun menghentakkan tangannya untuk membuat tautannya dengan changmin terlepas. Kyuhyun kesal sendiri melihat namja yang ada didepannya ini. Namja pabo yang selalu tidak bisa diacauhkannya.

DEG... Deg..Deg...

Jantung kyuhyun berdetak sangat cepat dan ia sulit untuk bernapas. Dadanya sesak dan seperti tertekan. Kyuhyun menyentuh dadanya setelah itu memberikan tanda pada changmin untuk diam. Changmin langsung diam, pandangannya sendu menatap kyuhyun yang harus menahan sakitnya sendiri. Changmin hanya selalu bisa seperti ini tak bisakah sakit itu dibagi dengannya. Ia sungguh menima penderitaan ini dengan suka rela jika bisa mengurangi derita yang harus dialami oleh kyuhyun. Diam tanpa bisa melakukan hal apapun untuk membuat kyuhyun menjadi lebih baik itu buka tipe seorang cho changmin.

"Aku lebih baik." Kyuhyun menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan panjang. Kyuhyun mengelus pipi changmin dengan punggung tangannya. "Gwenchana." Ucapnya sebelum changmin mengucapkan sepatah katapun dari bibirnya. "Bisa kita pulang minnie? Aku lelah."

"Ya kita pulang." Changmin memapah kyuhyun menuruni bukit, menuju mobil mereka yang terparkir agak jauh. "Kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah." Nasehat changmin. Kyuhyun hanya diam saja lalu mengangguk. Tubuhnya cepat sekali lelah dan jika terlalu banyak melakukan aktivitas, penyakit akan cepat menyerangnya seperti demam.

.

"Aku ingin ice cream,minnie."

Changmin langsung menatap kyuhyun seketika. Changmin menatap kyuhyun seakan namja didepannya adalah hantu karena keterkejutannya. "Ice Cream?"

"Iya, ice cream." Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati changmin yang tadi sedang duduk diatas sofa menonton benda petak yang mengeluarkan gambar-gambar bergerak. Kyuhyu duduk disamping changmin. "Ice cream minnie. Aku ingin ice cream coklat." Kyuhyun berucap dengan manjanya.

Changmin mengecek suhu tubuh kyuhyun dengan menyentuh dahi kyuhyun. "Sudah turun panasnya. Tapikan tidak bisa langsung memakan ice cream juga." Changmin menatap kyuhyun dengan sedikit marahnya. Inilah twins sedikit banyak memiliki sifat yang sama keduanya tidak mau mengalah satu sama lain dan tidak bisa mengacuhkan satu sama lain. Bahkan kyuhyun hanya tersenyum saat demam menyerangnya setelah pulang dari bukit. Changmin sudah menyerah untuk membujuk kyuhyun agar ke rumah sakit tapi yang dilontarkan kyuhyun hanya _'Aku akan ke rumah sakit jika minnie ke juga ke rumah sakit untuk diobati. Kalau tidak aku akan tetap seperti ini.'_ Changmin hanya bisa menjambak rambutnya untuk menyalurkan rasa kesalnya.

"Minnie, ice cream.." Kyuhyun terus mengucapkan kata-kata itu tanpa henti, mengekori kemanapun changmin pergi sampai namja tinggi itu menuruti kemauannya. "Ice cream, minnie."

"Andwe, kyu belum benar-benar sembuh! Dan berhentilah mengekoriku kemanapun. Kau bisa semakin lelah."

Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya pelan. "Ice cream. Aku mau ice cream,minnie. Atau aku harus pergi sendiri hanya untuk sebuah ice cream?" Tanya kyuhyun. Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda tidak. "Baiklah." Ucap kyuhyun setengah hati. Kyuhyun langsung berjalan naik ke lantai dua menuju kamar mereka dan secepat kilat mengganti bajunya. Kyuhyun memakai topi rajut berwarna hitam sangat kontras dengan syal abu-abunya yang hampir menutupi separuh wajahnya.

Changmin mentap kyuhyun, matanya menjerap beberapa kali. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Jika minnie tidak bisa mengantarku. Aku bisa pergi sendiri."

"Kyu, kau bahkan tidak bisa berbahasa jepang."

"Ayolah,minnie. Pasti ada orang diluar sana yang bisa berbahasa inggris."

"Kau tak tahu jalan,kyunnie."

"Aku bisa memakai GPS dan peta yang ada dimobil. Aku bisa menyetir jika hanya untuk ke gelato dan duduk di berandanya sambil menikmati ice cream." Senyum kemenagan tertera diwajah kyuhyun.

Skakmat.. changmin kalah telak. Semua alasan logis yang ada diotaknya dan dilontakannya akan secepat kilat dibalas dengan hal logis dari kyuhyun. "Baiklah. Tunggu aku 10 menit. Aku akan menganti baju,dulu." Changmin berlari naik kelantai dua menuju kamarnya dan secepat kilat ia menganti bajunya. 10 menit kemudian dia telah berada didepan kyuhyun dengan topi rajut yang sama. Ntah kenapa keduanya jadi memiliki begitu banyak topi rajutan yang sama. Keduanya sepakat jika mereka kembar berarti setiap hari mereka harus memakai sesuatu hal yang sama dan tanpa alasan yang jelas topi rajutan yang menjadi barang yang mereka tetapkan untuk digunakan.

.

"Lihat, fotonya sudah selesai." Changmin berlari kearah kyuhyun yang sedang duduk disebuah gelato menikmati es creamnya. Ia melambai-lambaikan paperbag yang ada digenggamannya pada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun nampak membalasnya dengan tersenyum dan memberikan isarat untuk mendekat. Changmin mempercepat langkahnya namun tiba-tiba saja kepalanya seperti dihantam dengan kerasnya. Changmin sampai lemas merasakannya dan tubuhnya seperti mencair tak memiliki tenaga sedikitpun. Ia jatuh, tubuhnya menghantam trotoar jalanan tempatnya berdiri.

Kyuhyun yang semulanya tersenyum langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari menghampiri changmin yang terjatuh. "Minnie... cho changmin..." Kyuhyun menarik changmin dalam dekapannya. Kyuhyun melihat changmin tersenyum sebelum namja tinggi itu tak sadarkan diri. "Minnie...! Minnie...! Jangan pergi.." Kyuhyun terus berteriak mencoba membangunkan changmin, namun namja itu tidak merespon apa yang kyu lakukan dia masih pada keadaanya yaitu diam. "Hiks... hiks... Help me. Please, call hospital!" Isak kyuhyun. Wajar saja ia tidak mahir berbahasa Jepang.

Orang-orang disekitarnya langsung menelepon rumah sakit terdekat, dan setelah beberapa saat kyuhyun dan changm tiba di rumah sakit. Namun tidak terlalu lama kurang dari setengah jam sang dokter langsung meminta jika pasien harus dipindahkan ke rumah sakit yang lebih besar dan lebih lengkap alat-alatnya. Changmin harus segera dioperasi untuk mencegah pembulu darah didalam otanya sobek karena tertekan.  
Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi untuk dapat mempertahankan changmin disisinya. Ia bahkan sudah berlari-lari tanpa memperdulikan kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah. Sekarang mereka berada di Rumah sakit terbesar dan terlengkap di Tokyo.

"Please,docter help him. Save him to me..." Air mata kyuhyun terus melangir dari kedua mata beningnya. "Minnie... Jangan pergi." Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyangka jika keadaan changmin puluhan kali lebih mengkhawatirkan dibandingkan dirinya sendiri. Selama ini changmin terlihat selalu sehat, bahkan nafsu makannya semakin besar setiap harinya. Hanya saja kadang changmin mudah lelah dan sulit berkosentrasi. Changmin tampak seperti tidak menderita penyakit apapun.

Dokter bernama hiro sakamoto itu hanya tersenyum. "Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuknya. Dia memiliki masa depan yang cerah. Kita akan menyelamatkannya." Kata Dokter hiro dengan bahasa korea yang tidak terlalu lancar. "Kami akan melakukan operasi pada Mr. Cho untuk mencegah penekanan terhadap pembulu darahnya. Mr. Cho sendiri sekarang berada dalam kondisi yang tidak terlalu baik tapi kami akan memastikan jika operasinya akan berhasil."

"Terima Kasih,dokter." Hanya kata sederhana itu yang dapat kyuhyun ucapkan. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Kepalanya, tubuhnya lemah, dan jiwanya benar-benar tidak bisa menerima hal ini. Tidak ada waktu sampai ia sendiri merasa siap untuk pergi atau membiarkan changmin pergi tapi akan lebih baik baginya jika changmin dapat meneruskan hidupnya dengan baik.

"Tapi operasi ini akan sedikit berpengaruh terhadap daya ingat Mr. Cho ada kemungkinan jika Mr. Cho akan kehilangan beberapa ingatannya karena secara tidak langsung penekanan yang terjadi pada sarafnya menyebabkan lemahnya sistem daya ingat bagi penderitanya."

Kyuhyun hanya menatap dokter yang ada didepannya dalam diam. Hilangnya ingatan. Ini bukan hal yang pertama terjadi. Mungkin jika changmin kehilangan ingatannya akan mudah bagi kyuhyun untuk meninggalkannya. Setidaknya dia bisa pergi dengan tenang sekarang.

"Kalau begitu Mr. Cho bisa mengurus semua administrasinya dan juga menandatangani surat ini."

Diatas selembar surta itu tertera jika kyuhyun menyetujui operasi yang akan dilakukan pada changmin dengan segala resiko yang terjadi. Tidak besar kemungkinan untuk gagal karena perbandingan kesuksesan operasi mencapai 60%. Setidaknya untuk saat ini kyuhyun bisa bernapas lega. Changmin akan dapat hidup dengan sangat baik mulai dari sekarang.

.

Kyuhyun duduk dalam diam disamping noonanya. Noona yang selalu menjaganya dan menjadi dokter pribadinya. Noonanya dengan sangat lembut mengelus mahkota kyuhyun, memberika kekuatan dan rasa nyaman pada kyuhyun.  
"Kyu, changmin pasti akan selamat. Aku mengenal changmin yang kuat sama sapertimu."

"Nde, jae noona benar. Minnie akan berkumpul lagi dengan kita. Ia akan tersenyum evil lagi padaku, dan menuruti semua hal yang ku pinta."

"Jangan terlalu sedih. Itu tidak baik bagi kondisimu sendiri." Jaejoong mencoba untuk menasehati kyuhyun agar tidak memporsis tenaganya.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jaejoong, dan menggengggam erat tangan jaejoong, "Noona, bisakan aku sembuh dan hidup normal?" Kyuhyu bertanya akan sesuatu hal yang ia ketahui jawabannya dengan sangat jelas. Ia tidak akan bisa bertahan dengan alasan apapun.

"Kau pasti bisa sembuh,kyu." Jawab Jaejoong. Yeoja cantik itu hanya ingin orang yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri trus berusaha mencoba untuk mengobati penyakitnya. "Kita belum mencobanya. Pasti ada jalan untuk semua ini kyunnie."

"Aku harap juga seperti itu. Aku lelah noona."

**Sementara**, diruang operasi sendiri. Dokter dan timnya hampir saja kehilangan changmin. Ia mengalami pendarahan yang cukup banyak dan jantungnya yang melemah seketika. Tapi dokter dapat menyelamatkannya. Setelah hampir 2 jam berlalu operasi itu berhasil dan changmin dipindahkan keruangan icu hingga ia sadar. Apabila kondisinya membaik dengan cepat, dokter akan memindahkannya pada ruangan pasien di kamar VIP.

"Ssssttt... Kau jangan mengganggunya. Dia kelihatan sangat kelelahan." Yeoja itu menatap namja yang ada didepannya dengan penuh ketidaksukaan.

"Aku tidak ingin menganggunya. Dan kenapa aku harus berada disini bersama denganmu." Namja itu mendudukkan tubuhnya disofa yang ada diruangan tempat kyuhyun akan dirawat dan memulai pengobatannya. "Aku hanya ingin melihat kedua sepupuku." Berharap dalam hati agar keduanya sehat seperti dulu.

Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Pergilah. Pulang jung yunho. Kau hanya mengganggu disini. Changmin diruang ICU, kau tidak bisa menjenguknya sekarang. Ini sudah tengah malam."

"Dan kau tega mengusirku? Aku bahkan baru saja tiba dari Korea. Berlari-lari seperti orang gila dari kantor, memesan penerbangan pertama ke Tokyo, dan harus berlari lagi di koridor rumah sakit. Kau malah mengusirku?" Tanya namja yang bernama jung yunho. Yunho adalah sepupu dari Changmin dan kyuhyun tapi selama ini namja itu sudah lelah untuk memaksa changmin mengobati penyakitnya. Ia sampai kesal sendiri dan menghancurkan ruangan kerjanya saat changmin meneleponnya hanya untuk berkata jika ia tidak akan pernah mengobati dirinya.  
Kalian pasti penasaran kenapa jaejoong mengenal yunho?  
Keduanya adalah musuh bebuyutan sejak mereka kecil. Yunho dan jaejoong hanya lahir berbeda beberapa hari saja, dan sejak mereka kecil jaejoong selalu dengan setia menindas seorang jun yunho. Faktanya yunho selalu saja tidak dapat melawan yeoja cantik yang ada didepannya saat ini.  
Apa lagi saat eommanya meminta dirinya untuk menjaga changmin sementara jaejoong menjaga kyuhyun. Mereka selalu menjadi banyangan bagi si kembar. Mereka berdua seperti sayap bagi si kembar.

Jaejoong menjerapkan kedua matanya sebelum menguap. "Aku lelah, bisakah bagi sofa itu denganku?" Tanya jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum mengejek pada jaejoong. "Tidak bisa. Jika kau lelah pergilah dan tidur dihotel." Jawab yunho membalas keketusan jaejoong dengan nada ketus juga lalu merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa yang tidak terlalu besar yang terdapat diruangan itu.

"Ayolah,jung yunho. Kita bisa berbagi sofa itu." Jaejoong memasang wajah memelasnya ditambah aegyo. Terkesan terlalu imut jika digabungkan dengan mata bulatnya dan bulu mata lentiknya.

"Dengan cara?" Yunho pura-pura mempertibangkan permintaan jaejoong, aslinya dia nyaris mencair melihat wajah jaejoong yang sangat imut saat ini.

"Tidur dengan posisi duduk."

"Shirro, tubuhku pegal." Yunho sama sekali tidak menerima ide jaejoong. Tubuhnya akan sakit jika harus tidur dengan posisi duduk dan lagi sofa ini terlalu besar dan cukup untuk mereka berdua jika tidur dengan posisi biasa. "Kalau mau kau bisa tidur disini. Disampingku." Yunho membaringkan tubuhnya dan menepuk-nepuk sisi disampingnya.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya mendengar ide yang keluar dari bibir namja yang ada didepannya. "Andwe... Kau kira aku tidak tahu kebiasaan tidurmu yang selalu memeluk itu! Aku tidak mau menjadi gulingmu. Bermimpi saja sana!" Nada suara jaejoong terdengar kesal.

"Yakin?" Tanya yunho. "Kau tidak mau? Kita bahkan dulu sering satu bathup, mandi bersama, bermain bersama, makan bersama, bahkan kau selalu tidur denganku."

"Jangan ungki-ungkit kejadiaan bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Saat itu kita masih kecil."

"Kau bahkan masih selalu memelukku sampai berusia 10 tahun." Yunho membuat gerakkan seperti memeluk seseorang dengan kedua tangannya yang saling menyilang didadanya dan tak lupa senyuman yang lebar diwajah tampannya.

jaejoong bangkin dari duduknya yang berada disamping kyuhyun. Tampak kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur lelap setelah mendaptkan suntikan vitamin dan obat tidur. "Minggir." Jaejoong mendorong tubuh yunho sampai kesudut sofa, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya disamping yunho. "Jangan berbuat macam-macam atau aku akan membunuhmu." Ancam jaejoog. Yunho hanya sedikit tersenyum lalu manaruh tangannya diatas dada bidangnya.

"Kalau kau yang memelukku akan ku jatuhkan tubuhmu."

"Sudah diamlah,jung yunho! Aku mengantuk sekali." Kata jaejoong. Yeoja itu membenarkan posisinya, ia tidur membelakangi yunho yang melirik kearahnya saat ini. "Jangan menatap punggungku. Kau boleh memeluknya jika kau tidak bisa tidur."

Yunho tersenyum lebar. Jaejoongnya memang tidak pernha berubah sedikitpun. Yeoja itu walaupun kadang kasar namun hatinya selalu lembut dan sejuk. Jaejoong memang selalu menunjukkan apa yang dirasakannya, dia tidak bisa menutupi atau mengelabui dirinya sendiri dan orang-orang terdekatnya selalu bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikiran yeoja itu. "Gomawo ne..." Yunho langsung memeluk jaejoong.

Padahal di kamar VIP itu ada dua kasur pasien. Satu milik kyuhyun dan satu lagi milik changmin. Kenapa dua orang ini memperebutkan sebuah sofa? Alasannya hanya keduanya yang saling mengetahuinya.

.

*Changkyu


	11. Chapter 11

**Aku** tidak tahu hingga kapan

Aku bisa **bertahan** disini

**Disisimu**

**Seperti** yang **dulu**

Ku putar kedua bola mataku, memperhatikan sekelilingku. Ini sudah memasuki tiga minggu aku dalam kebodohan ku sendiri. Ya, babo... Babo changmin.  
Aku terbaring disini setelah keluar dari ICU. Seminggu lamanya aku di ICU sejak aku sadarkan diri. Kamar ini ribuan kali lebih bbaik dari pada kamar ICU yang penuh dengan alat-alat canggih dan harus dipasang masker diruangan itu, seakan aku ini adalah virus yang berbahaya. Aku menarik napasku panjang lalu mengeluarkannya dengan penuh rasa kesal. Kesal karena ICU dan diriku tidak dapat mengingat apapun sedikitpun. Bahkan nama ku saja aku tidak dapat mengingatnya, saat aku sadar yang pertama kali aku lihat adalah wajah namja yang terbaring disampingku. Sebenarnya tidak benar-benar disamping ku, dia berada di ranjang yang lain. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Ya, dia mengaku sebagai saudara kembarku. Aku mungkin bodoh karena tidak mempercayai hal itu hingga saat ini. Tapi aku punya alasan yang sangat kuat kenapa aku tidak mempercayainya. Kami tidak mungkin saudara kembar sepanjang sepengetahuan ku yang terbatas saat ini, orang yang lahir dengan memiliki kembara pasti wajahnya mirip dan bahkan saat melihat kembaranmu seperti berkaca, sedangkan ini aku dengannya bagaikan dua orang yang berbeda sangat jauh.  
Wajahnya dengan wajahku berbeda sekali aku lebih terkesan wajah kekanak-kanakan dan dia wajah evil, walaupun kesan sombong jelas terlihat dikeduanya. **Apa benar kami saudara kembar? **  
Memikirkannya saja membuat kepala ku makin bertambah pusing, apa lagi harus diperban seperti ini dan menikmati kepala tanpa rambut sedikitpu. Aku seperti ini karena operasi. Kyuhyun bilang jika aku harus dioperasi karena ada penyumbatan pada pembulu otakku, jika tidak aku bisa saja mati seketika.

"Kau melamun lagi!"

Aku tersentak dari alam khayalku. Aku memutar kepalaku menatapnya"Aku sedang berpikir kyunnie, bukan melamun." Bantahku padanya. Aku memperhatikannya sepertinya begitu menyakitkan melihatnya harus menderita menjalani kemo. Ya, kemo kemarin aku melihat suster menyembawanya untuk diperiksa dan setelah itu ia harus melakukan kemotrapi untuk mencegah kanker semakin menyebar. Dia bahkan kembali ke kamar ini dengan keadaan tidak sadarkan diri sama sekali. Ada bekas memar di tangannya walau tak terlihat cukup jelas mungkin pengaruh dari apa yang harus dijalanin. "Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat tidak sangat pucat."

Kyuhyun menatapku. Jari-jarinya saling bertaut satu sama lain. "Ehm." Angguknya. "Aku bahkan tidak pernah merasa sebaik ini." Katanya, namun ntah bagaimana kata-kata itu terdengar seperti sebuah kebohongan untukku. Aku seakan bisa membaca sikapnya sangat baik. Mungkin ada benarnya jika kami adalah saudara kembar.

"Kyunnie."

"Apa?"

"Bari tahu aku tentang bagimana kita bisa menjadi saudara kembar?"

"Kau meragukannya?" Tanyanya sedikit ada rasa sedih dan amarah didalam kata-katanya yang singkat itu.

Aku menggeleng. "Bukan. Aku tidak meragukannya. Hanya saja aku masih bingung banyak hal yang tidak dapat aku ingat. Bahkan aku tidak ingat akan diriku sendiri."

Kyuhyun tampak mengela panjang sebelum menyetujui permintaan changmin. "Kita berasal dari eomma dan appa yang sama. Nama appa kita Cho kangin dan ibu kita park jungsoo hanya saja banyak yang mengenal eomma dangan panggilan Cho Leeteuk. Eomma seperti malaikat, sangat baik dan penyanyang. Appa seperti panglima yang selalu tegas dan berwibawa." Kyuhyun tampak begitu bahagia. "Kita lahir 18 febuari 1988 di seoul. Aku lahir lebih cepat beberapa menit darimu. Kau tahu minnie kita anak kembar yang sangat langka karena berbedaan fisik dan sikap yang sangat singnifikan. Aku selalu berada dirumah sakit karena kondisi ku yang lemah dan kau selalu yang membantuku untuk bertahan. Maaf, karena aku sering meminta beberapa hal dari dalam tubuhmu."

"Maksud kyunnie?" Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal ini.

"Kau terlahir dengan sempurna sedangkan aku tidak sama sekali karena itu aku selalu mengalami pengobatan selama di rumah sakit dan kau selalu menjadi pendonorku hingga kita berusia 9 tahun." Wajahnya tiba-tiba saja mengambarkan jika ia mengalami cukup banyak hal sedih. Aku jadi merasa sedih seketika.

"Kita twins kyunnie. Aku akan selalu disampingmu." Ucap ku menghiburnya. Aku memang selalu ingin berada didekat kyuhyun, rasanya sangat nyaman. Walau aku sendiri tidak punya alasan yang jelas untuk berada disampingnya kecuali jika kami adalah saudara kembar.

Kyuhyun tampak mengangung dan tersenyum mendengar ucapanku. "Disaat umur 10 tahun kita berpisah karena appa dan eomma bercerai. Aku dibawa oleh appa ke london dan minnie bersama eomma ke jepang, setelah itu kita menjalanin hidup kita masing-masing. Hingga kita bertemu lagi beberapa bulan yang lalu." Kyuhyun menghentikan ceritanya lalu memandang changmin dengan mata beningnya. "Apa lagi yang ingin kau ketahui minnie?" Tanya kyuhyun acuh tak acuh sekarang.

"Dimana eomma dan appa?"

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum memberikan aku jawaban lebih lanjut. Jika boleh jujur begitu banyak yang ingin ku ketahui tapi hal itu bisa membuat kepala ku semakin pusing memikirkannya. "Eomma aku tidka tahu. Sejak umur 10 tahun aku tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan eomma sekalipun. Jika appa, beliau telah meninggal karena serangan jantung." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kelain arah.

"Appa meninggal." Kataku berbisik. Sosok ayah yang sama sekali tidak aku ingat bahkan sudah pergi sebelum aku mengenalnya lebih jauh. Aku bahkan terlalu bodoh karena semua ini. Aku ingin ingatan ku kembali.

"Aku menderita kanker otak stadium 4. Kata dokter sudah terlambat untuk mengobatinya tapi karena satu alasan aku ingin tetap hidup. Aku ingin hidup lebih lama dari pada orang lain yang mengalami penyakit ini."

Kata-kata kyuhyun seperti ribuan pecahan kaca yang langsung menusuk kedalam sel-sel tubuhku. Walaupun aku tahu kyuhyun melakukan kemotrapi tapi aku tidak pernah tahu akan penyakitnya. Aku tidak tahu apapun tentangnya. "Mianhae..." hanya kata-kata tanpa makna itu yang keluar dari bibirku. Kyuhyun tanpak penuh kesedihan, bahkan air matanya mengenang dipelupuk matanya. Jujur rasanya tersanyat tanpa sebab itu menyakitkan. Aku tidak suka dia seperti ini.

Aku menarik selimut, berusaha turun dari tempat tidurku. Melepaskan jarum infus yang terbenam dilengan kiriku saat darahku mengalir perlahan masuk kedalam infus itu. Kyuhyun menatap ku dengan kedua mata beningnya yang tiba-tiba saja membulat seketika. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau mati!" Katanya padaku. Aku tidak memperdulikan ucapannya, dalam diam aku melanjutkan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tahu tubuhnya masih lemas dan dia tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa saat ini. Aku duduk ditepi ranjangku. Dengan kasar aku menekan bekas dari jarum infus dan menekannya kuat agar darah yang mengalir berhenti, butuh waktu kurang dari sepuuluh menit untuk membuat darah itu tidak mengalir sebanyak tadi.  
Ku tatap kyuhyun yang menatap tangaku dengan pandangan horornya. Namja itu terlalu melebih-lebihkan keadaan ku saja. Padahal seharusnya yang perlu diperhatika disini adalah dirinya sendiri bukan aku yang jelas-jelas baik-baik saja.

"Kyunnie. Boleh aku tidur disampingmu?"

Kyuhyun menatapku dengan padangan sedikit bingung, alisnya bertaut mendengar ucapanku. "Kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu hanya untuk tidur disampingku?" Tanyanya. Aku banya mengangguk saja sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaanya. "Dasar minnie babo. Kau tidak perlu bertindak sejauh itu jika hanya ingin tidur disampingku." Kyuhyun terkikih sendiri.

Aku merutuki diriku sendiri. Benar kata kyuhyun aku babo tapi sudahlah ini juga sudah setengah jalan seperti ini. "Jadi jika tidak seperti ini harus bagaimana?" Tanyaku menutupi rasa malu karena bertindak begok.

"Kita kan bisa meminta suster atau jae noona atau yunho hyung untuk menyatukan kedua ranjang ini."

"Mana bisa kan ada infusku." Jawabku menyadarkan kyuhyun jika infus ku berada disebelah kiri tempat tidur sama seperti miliknya yang sudah tidak perlu digunakan lagi.

"Kau memang babo minnie, katanya saja si jenius tapi masalah seperti ini saja tidak mengerti. Ini mudah aku bisa pindah kesisi kananmu. Jadi tidak mengganggu infusnya."

Oke. Aku menyadari satu hal saat ini. Aku tidak bisa menang melawannya. "Ya, terserah." Jawabku sedikit kesal lalu melangkahkan kakiku perlahan kearahnya. Cukup 7 langkah kecil yang terserat bisa membuatku disini tidur disampingnya. Satu ranjang dan satu tempat tidur. Ah.. kenapa jadi pipiku memanas seperti ini?... "Apa aku dulu sering seperti ini? Kenapa aku merasa dejavu kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. "Tidak..."

"Tapi rasanya sangat pemeliar,kyu."

"Aku belum selesai berbicara. Jangan sembarangan memotong." Ucap kyuhyu. "Sejak kita bayi jika aku sakit maka kau akan memelukku minnie. Makannya jadi jika tidak ada minnie rasanya sedikit berdeda. Minnie akan memelukku, rasanya akan sangat hangat, dan nyaman secara bersamaan seperti dipeluk eomma."

"Seperti ini?" Tanyaku sambil memeluknya, menyamankan posisi tubuhku. Aku tidur dengan posisi kesamping sementara kyuhyun telentang, dan pandangan matanya menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Ya seperti ini. Rasanya sangat nyaman. Aku jadi mengatuk."

Aku memeluknya sedikit lebih erat, dia sangat kurus rasaku, dan terkesan rapuh. Aku jadi takut memeluknya jika terlalu kuat ia akan hancur berkeping-keping. Rasanya ia benar-benar twinsku, ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa aku ungkapkan dalam kata-kata namun sangat jelas terlihat dari sosok kyuhyun yang mirip denganku.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi kyuhyun untuk terlelap sementara aku masih disini dengan mata yang tidak bisa tertutup. Rasanya mengantuk namun tidak bisa memajamkan mata. Aneh sekali diriku ini.

Jika diperhatikan ruangan VIP ini cukup besar. Ada dua ranjang disini, sebuah sofa bercorak garis-garis berwana hitam,putih, dan abu-abu. Ada dua nakas, satu milik kyuhyun dan satu milikku. Begitu juga tiang infus, ada satu televisi yang cukup besar namun selalu mati karena tidak ada yang tertarik untuk menghidupkan benda persegi itu. Ada sebuah meja kecil disamping sofa itu untuk menaruh barang dan lemari kecil juga disampingnya.  
Ada kamar mandi juga, didalamnya ada kaca yang berukuran lumanyan besar cukup untuk melihat tubuhku dari ujung rambut dan kaki, namun aku jarang masuk ke dalamnya. Muak menatap seisi ruangan ini aku jadi menatap kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur lelap. Ia seperti baby sangat imut menurutku. Aku mengelus surai hitamnya dan kau tahu surai hitamnya sangat mudah rontok mungkin sebab kemo yang harus dilakukannya beberapa kali ini. Kyuhyun pernah bilang padaku jika kami mempunyai banyak pakaian yang sama, mungkin saja ada banyak topi yang bisa kami pakai jika kami sama-sama kehilanga rambut kami.  
"Hooaaammm..." Aku menguap lebar. Memalukan sekali jika ada yang melihat aku seperti ini.

**#END** of Changmin POV

.

*Changkyu

Yeoja itu mendorong pintu yang ada didepannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai tanpa perduli jika diluar ruangan itu ada orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Dia muak harus seperti ini setiap saat. Bahkan ketika di Jepang ia harus mengalami rasa kesal yang bertubu-tubi. Yeoja itu mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa yang ada diruangan tersebut.

"Berhentilah sok sibuk." Ia manahan rasa kesal yang luar biasa.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya seorang namja yang masih sibuk dengan tumpukkan dokumennya. Namja itu sama sekali tidak memperhatikan yeoja yang ada didepannya saat ini.

Yeoja itu menatap namja yang ada didepannya dengan pandangan membunuh. "Kau kira aku tidak tahu jika kau membuat ahjuma mengalami depresi,jung yunho."

Namja bernama jung yunho itu meletakkan bolpoinnya diselipan berkasnnya agar mudah untuk memeriksannya lagi nanti. "Aku salah apa?" Tanyanya dengan wajah polos yang dibuatnya...

"Poker Face..." Jawab sang yeoja pelan. "Kau kan yang memberitahukan. Aku tahu kau melebihi oranglain yunho."

Namja itu hanya tersenyum, lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah yeoja yang membuat keributan di kantornya pagi ini. Dengan santai ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping sang yeoja. "Ayolah boojae, aku hanya memberitahuan apa yang memang harus ahjuma ketahui. Ahjuma harus tahu keadaan kyuhyun dan changmin. Aku muak melihatnya."

"Tapi karena tindakan bodohmu itu ahjuma jadi pingsan dan harus dirawat dirumah sakit. Kau membuatnya menjadi lebih runyam dari awalnya,yunho." Ucap Jaejoong kesal.

"Aku muak jika harus berdiam diri seperti dulu. Aku bukan anak-anak lagi. Ini hanya demi kebaikkan kyuhyun dan changmin. Kau tidak seharusnya marah pada tunanganmu sendiri karena ahjuma pingsan." Yunho menarik tangan jaejoong dan mengenggamnya.

"Aku tahu kau sangat menyanyangi keduanya tapi aku tidak suka dengan caramu. Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan itu salah. Memberi tahu ahjuma tidak akan membuat apapun membaik,yunho. Malah akan menjadi lebih runyam. Apa lagi Changmin dan kyuhyun tidak ingat akan wajah ahjuma."

"Mianhae.. aku hanya kesal jadi membuat semuanya jadi makin bertambah runyam." Yunho merasa bersalah karena terlalu gegabah apa lagi saat mendengar ahjumanya yang nyatanya adalah eomma dari changmin akan menikah dan tidak memperdulikan anaknya. Padahal yeoja itu tahu jika kyuhyun masih hidup.

"Jika changmin mungkin untuk kembali mengingat segalanya, namun tidak dengan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkesan sama sekali ingin menghapus kenangan itu dari dalam hidupnya. Dia mengubur semua kenangan itu sangat dalam, hingga sulit untuk mengingatnya. Dia bahkan tidak ingat jika kau dan aku adalah sepupunya. Dia menderita cukup banyak."

"Kita akan terus menjaganya. Kita akan membuat hari-harinya bahagia." Janji yunho. "Aku bereencana untuk menindahkan keduanya ke korea. Kita tidak bisa mengawasi keduanya jika mereka berada di Jepang."

"Kalau begitu aku akan memastikan keduanya mendapatkan pengobatan yang terbaik selama di korea. Aku jadi lebih bisa mengawasi keduanya bersama."

Yunho dapat tersenyum lagi mendengar kata-kata dari jaejoong, dia tidak perlu memasang wajah poker facenya karena percuma. Yeoja yang ada disampingnya ini sama seperti eommanya dan karena itu ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal apapun dari yeoja itu.

*Changkyu

Apa yang dapat dilakukan para pasien dirumah sakit untuk menghibur dirinya selain menonton televisi, berbincang dengan para tamu yang datang untuk menjenguknya dan menikmati hari yang indah ditaman rumah sakit. Jadi disinilah kyuhyun dan changmin duduk diam dengan sepasang syal dan topi rajut yang sama menghiasi kepala mereka berdua. Walaupun kyuhyun tidak sebaik changmin, wajahnya pucat pasih. Sepanjang malam harus dilewatinya dengan rasa mual yang menderanya, beruntung changmin ada disampingnya dan selalu membantunya. Namja itu dengan telaten mebantu kyuhyun, disaat kondisinya juga tidak terlalu baik.

Angin bertiup membelai apa saja yang berada diijangkauannya, memberika rasa dingin dan hangat yang melebur menjadi satu. Matahari sore ini tidak terlalu terik, kyuhyun duduk diatas kursi rodanya sementara changmin duduk disalah satu bangku taman yang ada disamping kyuhyun, Keduanya hanya menatap anak-anak yang berlari kecil dengan keadaan yang sama seperti kyuhyun bahkan pakaian yang mereka gunakan terkesan sama. Baju pasien, masker, dan penutup kepala. Kyuhyun bersyukur ia tidak sendirian saat ini. Walau ia belum bisa mengingat segalanya, namun ia dapat mengingat changmin.

Changmin sosok yang selalu bersama dengannya sejak mereka berada didalam perut sang eomma hingga mereka besar seperti saat ini. Sosok yang membawa separuh dari dirinya dan ia membawa separuh dari bagian diri sosok tersebut. Tidak ada oranglain yang terbaik selain changmin.

Kyuhyun memutar pandangan matanya dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat menatap sepasang mata elang yang seakan langsung menagkapnya. Dia tidak takut pada sosok itu, ia hanya tidak ingin bertemu dengan sosok pemilik mata itu. Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya namun ia malah menemukan senyum lebar kyuhyun yang tertera disana.

"Aku ingin sekali hidup sedamai ini kyunnie." Ucap changmin tanpa memperhatiakan kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya. "Lihat anak-anak itu mereka bahkan dapat tersenyum dengan lebar tanpa mengetahui apa yanng terjadi pada mereka. Kita seharusnya seperti itu."

"iya." Jawab kyuhyun terbata. Namun ia tidak bisa mengalihkan padangannya dari menatap changmin.

Namja itu berjalan pelan menghampiri kyuhyun. Ada sedikit rasa lega dihatinya melihat kyuhyun tenang seperti saat ini. Bagiamanapun namja itu yang ada disaat masa penyembuhan kyuhyun dari deperesi paska meninggalnya appanya. "Kyuhyun.." Panggilnya.

Kyuhyun secara otomatis menatap sosok namja yang memangilnya. "Hyung. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hanya datang untuk menjenguk dongsaeng kesanyanganku. Bisa kah kita berbicara berdua?" Tanyanya penuh dengan hati-hati.

"Nugunya?" Tanya changmin.

"Minnie bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar? Ada hal serius yang ingin dikatakan oleh siwon hyung." Ucap kyuhyun dengan hati-hati. Changmin mentap kyuhyun, lalu memandang siwon dengan rasa tidak suka. Walaupun begitu changmin tetap meninggalkan kyuhyun dan siwon bersama. Pergi menjauh dari kedua orang itu untuk sesaat, namun masih terus memperhatikan kyuhyun dari tempatnya berada saat ini.

Siwon duduk ditempat changmin duduk tadi. Pandangan matanya lurus kedepan. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanyanya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan siwon. Sosok namja hangat yang selalu menjaganya dan ada disaat apapun. Hanya karena permintaan gila eomma tirinya ia jadi bertunangan dengan sosok namja disampingnya. Merusak keluarga kecil choi. "Baik. Bagimana dengan hyung dan kibum noona?" Tanya kyuhyun. "Aku merindukan kibum noona." Ia jadi teringat akan sosok pasangan hidup siwon yang cantik dan baik hati. Yeoja show white yang selalu menerimanya. Bahkan menerimanya saat ia tahu jika kyuhyun akan merusak hari-hari bahagianya sekalipun dengan suaminya. Tidak ada alasan yang jelas untuk diketahui kyuhyun bagaimana sepasang suami istri itu dapat menerima dirinya dengan sangat baik melebihi eomma tirinya.

"Dia baik. Bummie menitipkan salam untukmu kyu."

"Jinjja... Dia salah satu noona favorite ku." Jawab kyuhyun penuh semangat. "Ada apa hyung kemari? Hanya untuk menjengukku saja?"

Siwon memalingkan wajahnya hingga bisa melihat kyuhyun yang menatapnya sejak tadi. Bahkan tadi ia memperhatikan kyuhyun dengan ekor matanya. "Apa kau bahagia bertemu dengannya? Sekarang aku bisa melepaskan segala bebanku selama ini."

"Maksud hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan ribuan tanda tanya diotaknya saat ini. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari siwon dan rentetan perkataannya barusan.

Siwon menarik tangan kyuhyun dan mengenggamnya tanpa tahu jika ada sosok yang tidak suka menatap kegiatan biasa itu. Changmin bahkan tidak tahu kenapa tapi ia benci sekali dengan namja bernama siwon yang tiba-tiba datang merusak sore harinya yang indah ini.  
"Aku akan meninggalkanmu. Kau tahu kenapa bummie mau menerimamu bersama kami? Itu karena aku adalah orang yang hanya bertugas menjagamu kyu dan orang yang mencintaimu itu bukan lah aku." Siwon tersenyum lembut. "Aku hanya pantas menjadi hyungmu bukan pedampingmu. Kalian yang telah bersama sejak lahir lebih cocok untuk bersama dibandingkan diriku." Siwon mengelus kepala kyuhyun penuh sayang. "Kau tahu aku menyanyangimu seperti adikku sendiri kyu karena itu aku mau menerima pertunangan gila itu. Sekarang saatmu untuk hidup dengan bahagia. Mian, karena aku bukan hyung yang baik untukmu. Mian, aku tidak bisa disampingmu seperti dulu. Tapi aku berjanji kau akan ribuan kali lebih bahagia bersama dengannya kyu." Siwon mendekap kyuhyun pelan. "Berbahagialah dengan changmin. Aku akan mengurus semuanya termasuk perusahaan dan janji kita." Ucap siwon sebelum melepaskan pelukannya.

Kyuhyun bingung harus bersikap seperti apa sekarang. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan hyung?" Tanyanya.

"Kau cukup berbahagia disini bersamanya, sayangku." Pandangan siwon tertuju kearah changmin yang sedang berdiri bersandarkan pohon, menatap siwon dengan penuh kebencian yang teramat dalam saat ini. "Aku harus pergi. Kau harus semangat dan bertahan." Sekali lagi siwon memeluk kyuhyun sebelum pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun dan menepati janjinya...

"Siapa siwon itu?" Tanya changmin dengan wajah tetekuknya saat ini. Dia kesal sendiri melihat betapa dekatnya siwon dengan kyuhyun melebihi apa yang dipikirannya. _"Kenapa aku jadi kesal seperti ini?Kami twins dan ini terasa teerlalu berlebihan."_

***Changkyu **

**Maaf updatenya lama...**

**soalnya baru liburan ini ^^**

**dan setiap FF yang aku tulis itu gt selesai langsung di post **

**jadi gk nyimpan dan gk tau endingnya bakal gimana...**

**Thank ya buat semua yang ngebaca FF aq  
/ **

**Love you **


	12. Chapter 12

**warning : Typo dimanapun bertebaran dengan indahnya ^^**

**Happy read..**

**Ini terasa begitu sangat aneh**

**Aku mungkin telah gila**

**Arrgghh...**

"Kau sudah menjalankan semua tugasmu selama disana, park yoochun?" Ucap namja yang sedang duduk diruangan kantornya dengan sebuah smartphone berwarna hitam yang berada digenggamannya. Ia berbicara melalui smartphone hitamnya.

"Sudah... Semuanya sesuai dengan yang sangjanim perintahkan. Saya sudah membuat isu tentangnya dan sepertinya hal itu membuat beberapa investor mulai menarik modal mereka pada perusahaan cho. Ada juga romur yang selalu terbangun silih berganti diantara pemegang saham soal kepemilikan saham perusahaan yang beratas namakan kedua anak kembar tuan Cho. Hanya saja setiap rapat pemegang saham terjadi dan para pemegang saham saling mempertanyakan tentang siapa yang akan memegang perusahaan ini. Walaupun selama ini Mrs. Cho sunny sendiri terus berusaha menutupinya lambat laun semuanya pasti akan saling membongkarnya."

"Baguslah. Terus awasi perkembangan disana. Jika mereka berbuat macam-macam tarik saja semua investasi kita pada perusahaan itu dan lagi sepertinya jika perusahaan itu hancur pun tak masalah. Kyuhyun atau changmin tidak akan memperdulikannya."

"Menurut saya sangjanim, akan lebih baik jika dipertahankan. Bagaimana pun Mr, Cho sendiri dulu bersusah payah membangunnya hingga bisa seperti ini."

"Baiklah. Mungkin Junsu atau siwon bisa membantumu untuk membuat mereka menjual saham perusahaannya jika hampir semua inverstor menarik modal mereka." Yunho memainkan pulpen yang ada digenggamannya. Dia selalu seperti ini selama dalam keadaan yang memusingkan. "Atau seperti ini saja, setelah menyelesaikan semua yang berada di kontrak maka tarik semuanya dari perusahaan mereka, atau kau bisa buat sebuah skandal yang membuat kita dirugikan oleh perusahaan mereka. Itu saja sepertinya."

"Baiklah, sangjanim. Saya akan membuat perusahaan mereka collapse seketika."

"Nde.. Aku akan mengirimkan bonus untukmu setelah semuanya selesai."

"Terima kasih."

Yunho langsung mematikan sambungan telphonenya. Kedua matanya kembali terpokus pada tumpukkan laporan yang harus ia periksa lagi. Sama seperti kemarin kerjaannya masih selalau memeriksa laporan perusahaan kadang jadi bosan sendiri padahal ada begitu banyak karyawan. Biasanya akan ada yoochun yang memeriksanya dan ia hanya perlu membubuhkan tanda tangannya tapi sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu setelah mengirim asisten pribadinya untuk melakukan rencana yang disusunnya dia jadi harus berusaha sendiri mengurus semua perkerjaanya, bisa saja dia minta asisten baru tapi ia belum ingin mati ditangan jaejoong saat ini.

*Changkyu

"Siwon itu siapa?" Tanya changmin yang dipenuhi rasa penasaran luar biasa saat ini. Keduanya sedang duduk saling berhadapan dengan dua buah nampan berisi makan malam mereka berdua. Tidak ada menu yang khusus bagi keduanya, hanya ada ikan, sayuran yang direbus, dan soup.

Semua makanan ini terasa hambar bagi kyuhyun, tidak ada napsu untuk memakannya sama sekali. "Siwon hyung orang yang dulu selalu menjagaku. Dia tunanganku."

~Deg~ Rasanya jantung changmin langsung jatuh ke dalam perutnya, sama seperti sumpitnya yang jatuh menghentak meja. "Tunangan?" Tanyanya tergagap.

"Ah.. Aku ingin makan pizza yang dipenuhi daging serta keju..." Kyuhyun berbicara sendiri. Berusaha tidak terlalu menanggapi reaksi changmin yang berlebihan saat ini.

"Jika dia tunanganmu, mengapa ia pergi begitu saja?"

Kyuhyun meletakkan sumpitnya, lalu mengambil soup yang masih mengepulkan asap. Mungkin soup ini akan memberikan sedikit rasa ketimbang makanan yang lain. "Dia baru saja membatalkan pertunangan kami tadi siang." Ucap kyuhun lalu menyulangkan soup kedalam mulutnya. Ya, soup ini rasanya lebih baik, lebih menyegarkan dan hangat.

"Wea?" Tanya changmin lalu mengangkat nampannya dan menaruhnya diatas meja kecil yang berada disamping sofa, kemudian duduk kembali diatas kasurnya dan kyuhyun yang telah menjadi satu.

"Dia mengakatan aku tidak cocok dengannya."

"Ya, itu benar dia terlalu tua untukmu,kyunnie." Changmin terus memperhatikan kyuhyun. _"Kau lebih cocok denganku! Astaga, cho changmin apa yang barusan kau katakan?"_ Batin changmin berteriak. _"ingat kyuhyun itu hyungmu sendiri." _

"Tapi aku selalu merasa nyaman bersamanya. Ini tidak menyakitkan sama sekali, hanya saja terasa seakan kau bebas namun masih terperangkap."

"Sudahlah,kyunnie. Siwon bahkan terlihat sangat tua untukmu." Ucap changmin asal. _"Aku bahkan lebih serasi denganmu. Ah.. Kyuhyun dipelukanku terasa lebih pas dari pada dengan si siwon itu." _Lagi-lagi batin changmin berbicara asal.

"Sikapnya memang terlalu tua melebihi usianya." Kyuhyun membereskan seluruh peralatan makannya, lalu menaruhnya di atas nakas yang berada disamping ranjangnya. "Sepertinya hujan diluar,minnie."

"Hujan?" Changmin berdiri dari duduknya, ia berjalan pelan ke arah pintu kamarnya lalu membuka pintu itu sedikit. Suasanya di luar sungguh sepi, wajar saja ini sudah jam 8 malam dan sepertinya hujan sangat lebat. Kamar VIP mereka itu sungguh berbeda, ada beranda kecil diluar dan pemandangannya langsung ke arah taman belakang rumah sakit dan hanya kamar mereka yang berpenghuni sisanya kosong saat ini, karena itu kamar VIP khusus bagi keluarga. Hanya diperuntukan bagi pasangan saja. Setelah mengunci pintu kamarnya changmin kembali duduk diatas ranjang seperti tadi. "Hujannya sangat deras. Bahkan lorong terlihat sangat sepi."

"Beruntung ada minnie jika tidak pasti sangat membosankan harus berada di kamar sebesar ini dan sendirian." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar saat ini.

~Deg...Deg... Deg...~ Jantung detak changmin berdetak cepat berkali-kali lipat, tadi jatungnya jatuh ke dalam perutnya sekarang seakan jantung itu kembali melompat ke posisinya yang semula. Changmin jadi terlihat aneh... _"ini sangat memusingkan."_ Batinnya merana.

"Kau tidak apa-apa,minnie? Wajahmu memerah." Kyuhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya menangkup wajah changmin dan hal itu kembali membuat wajah changmin memerah lebih parah.

Changmin menarik tangan kyuhyun dari wajahnya, lalu mengenggam kedua tangan itu bersama dengan tangannya. "Kyunnie hyung, katakan sejujurnya padaku. Apakah kita memiliki hubungan yang khusus melebihi hanya twins?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Bingung jujur saja dia bingung, changmin kehilangan ingatan dan namja itu bertanya soal hubungan yang melebihi twins? Yang benar saja, tidak mungkin kyuhyun mengatakan _'iya, hubungan kita melebihi itu. Kau mencintaiku dan aku sangat mencintaimu. Kita berjanji untuk mati bersama! Yang benar saja. Ini sudah sebuah keberuntungan yang luar biasa changmin pingsan dan bisa dioperasi. Hebatnya lagi dia tidak mengingat apapun. Dan aku harus mengakhiri ini semua dengan berkata yang sebenarnya? Lebih baik aku mati,saja."_ Kyuhyun membatin. "Aniyo.." Jawab kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya imut.

"Jinjja?" Tanya changmin. Namja itu masah merasa ragu dengan pengakuan twinsnya. "Kyunnie tidak berbohong?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ehm.. tentu saja." Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Jika tidak percaya akan aku buktikan."

"Dengan cara?" Tanya changmin bingung. Apa cara yang membuktikan jika ia dan hyungnya tidak memilliki hubungan yang melebihi twins.

_"Toh, changmin tetap tidak akan mengingatnya jika aku melakukannya." _Sebuah ide gila terpampang jelas diotak kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dari genggaman changmin, dengan sigap ia menarik tengkuk changmin dan mendekatkan dirinya. Dengan satu gerakkan yang tepat ia menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir adiknya sendiri. Kedua bibir berwarna merah pucat itu hanya menempel saja tanpa ada gerakkan sedikitpun. Keduanya dapat merasakan jika jantungnya berdetak puluhan kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bibir yang awalnya hanya menempel untuk membuktikan jika tidak ada apapun yang terjadi di antara mereka malahan menjadi bumerang sendiri bagi mereka berdua. Changmin manahan tengkuk kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya menahan punggung kyuhyun. Kini terjadi lumatan yang dimulai oleh changmin sendiri. Mungkin ia tidak dapat mengingat apapun tapi ia perasaannya tidak akan pernah salah sama seperti pertama kali ia malihat yunho dia langsung merasa nyaman dengan sosok itu walaupun tidak ada satu ingatan yang dapat membuatnya tahu siapa yunho begitu juga dengan jaejoong noona. Tangan kyuhyun mengelus punggung changmin, seharusnya tidak seperti ini tapi kyuhyun tidak bisa mengehentikannya seakan tubuh dan pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh changmin dan cumbuannya. Semua itu membuatnya melayang dan melupakan segalanya.

_"Kau bersalah karena meninggalkanku. Kau bersalah karena pergi tanpa sepengetahuanku. Kau meninggalkanku." Ucap changmin lalu meraih kyuhyun dalam dekapannya. "Kau membiarkan ku menunggumu dibawah hujan." Changmin mendekap kyuhyun lebih erat, lalu melepaskannya.  
Changmin mentap kyuhyun sebentar sebelum menarik tengkuk kyuhyun dan mengecup bibirnya. Kyuhyun hanya dapat diam membeku seketika, tak bergerak karena shock. Bahkan ketika dengan lihainya lidah changmin bermain dirongga mulutnya, mengabsen semua yang ada didalamnya, dan tak lupa memainkan lidah kyuhyun dengan lidahnya._

Ingatan itu perlahan datang saat kecutan itu berubah menjadi lumatan, saat tangan itu menjelarar kesegala arah tanpa disadari. Saat bibir itu berpindah ke bagian tubuh yang lainnya, memberikan tandanya disana. Semakin lama semakin banyak tanda yang diberikan semakin banyak hak dapat diingat,

_Changmin menarik tangan kyuhyun yang ada digenggamannya. "Kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya sambil mengatur kembali napasnya yang sesak karena harus berlari mengejak kyuhyun. "Kau marah kyunnie?"_

"Aku hanya kesal. Lupakan, aku tidak penting untukmu." Kyuhyun menghentakkan tangannya untuk membuat tautannya dengan changmin terlepas. 

Tubuh keduanya menyatu untuk pertama kalinya dalam kehangatan yang diberika oleh satu sama lain. Memberikan sebuah ikatan yang tak dapat dipisahkan lagi. Membuat sebuah janji tanpa mengucapkannya. Membuat sebuah bukti atas kepemilikan satu sama lain. Melebur dalam sebuah kebahagian awal sebuah penderitaan yang harus siap mereka hadapi tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Aku tahu jika perasaan ku tidak pernah salah padamu,kyunnie." Changmin mendekap tubuh kyuhyun dalam dekapan hangatnya. "Aku mencintaimu... Sejak kita pertama kali melihat dunia ini. Walaupun tanpa ingatan aku akan selalu mengingatmu dengan perasaanku." Changmin mengecup tengkuk kyuhyun, menyatukan tubuh keduanya, memberikan kenikamatan yang berawal hanya dari sebuah kecupan singkat. "Saranghae..." Seru changmin saat mencapai puncaknya bersama kyuhyun.

*Saya pasang wajah mesem-mesem gk jelas ngetik ini... Serasa chagkyu berada didepan mata..*

*Changkyu

Kepulan asap yang terdapat dari dua cangkir kopi hitam sore yang mendung ini sungguh sangat nikmat untuk menemani sepanjang sore ini. Cafe itu tidak terlalu ramai oleh pengunung, ada beranda kecil didepan cafe itu yang menghadap langsung kearah jalan raya, begitu banyak mobil yang lalu lalang didepannya. Kedua namja yang terlihat sangat tampan itu duduk santai di beranda itu dengan wajah ceria menghiasi mereka berdua.

Salah satu dari keduanya menenguk kopi itu perlahan. Hanya ada dua gelas kopi disana tidak ada yang lain karena keduanya tidak terlalu menyukai cake yang manis atau hal-hal yang terdapat banyak unsur gula didalamnya. "Bagaimana london?"

"Biasa saja."

"Ku dengan istrimu mengandung. Pasti ada hal yang sangat penting hingga mampu membuatmu meninggalkan kibum sendirian di london." Ucapnya santai.

"Jangan terlalu serius seperti itu yunho hyung. Kau tidak kangen dengan sepupumu sendiri?" Tanya sang namja. "Hanya seminggu di korea kan tidak terlalu lama jangan melebih-lebihkan. Aku sudah mencoba mengajak kibum untuk ikut kesini tapi katanya dia baru akan kembali ke korea setelah kau dan jaejoong noona menikah."

"Ehm.. itu masih sangat lama,siwon."

"Aish... kalian terlalu sibuk mengurus kedua anak itu jadi tidak memperhatikan diri kalian sendiri. Ku lihat changmin bisa menjaga kyuhyun yang keras kepala itu. Kedaannya juga semakin baik dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya."

"Jinjja.. Aku sudah lama sekali tidak menjenguk keduanya." Yunho jadi ingat rencananya untuk memindahkan kyuhyun dan changmin ke Korea. "Jadi kau baru kembali dari Jepang?"

"Sekalian ada urusan bisnis makannya aku ke Jepang,hyung." Siwon meletakkan tangannya disisi cangkir kopinya berusaha memberikan kehangatan pada tangannya. "Lucu melihat changmin dan kyuhyun, tapi aku merasakan sakit jika mengingat keadaan kyuhyun."

"Asalkan dia trus meminum obatnya dan kemotrapi secara tratur pasti akan membuatnya bertahan disamping kita." Yunho seakan memberikan harapan walaupun harapan itu sangatlah kecil. "Kau sudah menjelaskannya pada kyuhyuhkan?"

"Sudah, Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit kecewa mendengarkan penjelasan itu. Aku jadi menyakitinya secara tidak langsung,hyung."

"Biarkan saja mereka yang menyelesaikan sisanya, yang terpenting kau bisa kembali lagi menjaga kibummu. Aku jadi tidak enak padanya karena merampas suaminya selama ini dan lagi menyuruh suaminya bertunangan dengan sepupunya sendiri. Dia pasti banyak terluka selama ini."

"Aniyo,hyung. Kibum mengerti dengan jelas semua ini. Kibum juga menyanyangi kyuhyun seperti kita menyayangi kyuhyun dan changmin."

"Tapi tetap saja aku merasa tidak enak dengannya. Kau sudah banyak berkorban siwon, kau bahkan selalu menjadi objek menderita karena kyuhyun."

"Dan hyung menjadi objek yang menderita karena changmin." Siwon tertawa pelan bersama dengan yunho. Mereka sungguh sepupu yang saling menyusahkan satu sama lain. Sejak dulu yunho maupun siwon saling menyusahkan diri mereka masing-masing. Jika yunho mengalami suatu masalah maka siwon akan dijadikan objek yang ikut menderita begitu juga yang terjadi jika siwon mengalami masalah yunho akan terkena imbasnya.

*Changkyu

Changmin menatap kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk membuat origami burung-burungan. Kedua tangannya mahir melipat kertas berwarna itu hingga menjadi sebuah burung kecil, dan jumlahnya sudah cukup banyak mungkin mencapai 300 buah yang disimpang didalam toples kaca bening pemberian jae noona. Katanya jika sudah mencapai 1000 buah menurut legendanya satu permohonan kita akan dapat terwujud.

"Kau mau membuatnya hingga berapa banyak,kyunnie?"

"1000 buah seperti yang dibilang jae noona."

"Apa yang ingin kau harapkan untuk terkabul?" Changmin bertanya pasalnya kyuhyun tidak mengijinkan changmin membantunya sedikitpun. Namja itu hanya boleh melihatnya saja. Katanya kyuhyun jika changmin membatu mereka harus membuat 2000 burung-burungan dan itu akan menghabiskan waktu berbulan-bulan lamanya. Bembayangkannya saja sudah membuat changmin pusing.

"Ehm... ada itu rahasia. Harapan itu tidak akan terkabul jika ada yang mengetahuinya."

"Yang benar saja. Mana ada yang seperti itu." Bantah changmin. "Kau terlalu mengada-ngada cho kyuhyun."

"Ada. Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya hingga harapan itu terkabul." Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya memunggungi changmin. "Dulu guruku yang berada di london yang mengatakannya. Harapan itu harus digaja dan harus membuat kita mengejarnya dan yang terpenting membuat hidup kita menjadi lebih baik."

"Bagaimana jika harapan kita malah membuat hidup kita menjadi lebih buruk dari sebelumnya." Tanya changmin. Setelah kejadian malam itu setidaknya dia mengingat beberapa hal sekarang dan mungkin sebentar lagi sedikit demi sedikit dia bisa ingat semuanya.

"Itu namanya bodoh." Keluh kyuhyun. "Seandainya jika apa yang kita mimpikan itu hanya sebuah mimpi yang takkan pernah menjadi nyata sekalipun, hal itu seharusnya membuat kita maju ke depan bukan mundur ke belakang. Hanya orang bodoh yang menghancurkan hidupnya. Menurut orang keren itu adalah orang yang selalu berusaha mewujudkan apa yang ia inginkan tanpa merusak kehidupan oranglain."

"Tapi aku selalu merusak kehidupanmu." Kata changmin lalu memeluk kyuhyun dari belakang. "Hangat... tubuh kyuhyun selalu terasa nyaman jika dipeluk."

"SSSsstttss... Bagaimana jika suster datang dan melihat kita berdua?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil melepaskan dekapan changmin dari tubuhnya. "Mereka bisa berpikir yang tidak-tidak." Keluhnya.

Changmin melepaskan pelukannya. "Memangnya kenapa? Mereka juga tahu kita saudara kembar, bukankah skinsip itu hal yang biasa bila kita berdua melakukannya. Mereka mau berpikir apa? Kita bahkan sudah melakukan yang iya..iya..."

"EUYyy... Jangan bahas masalah itu lagi." Wajah kyuhyun merona merah. "Kau membuatku malu tau."

"Tok..tokk..." Seorang perawat masuk kedalam kamar dimana changmin dan kyuhyun dirawat saat ini. Perawat itu mendorong kursi roda. Ia tersenyum melihat changmin dan kyuhyun lalu menyapanya. "Selama siang, Cho brothers."

Keduanya tersenyum lalu kompak menjawab. "Siang, perawat lee."

"Ayo,kyu jadwalnya kemo. Kau siap kan?"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya panjang. "Huhhff... Baiklah. Fighting buat hari ini." Kyuhyun menyemangati dirinya, turun dari ranjangnya perlahan dibantu changmin, dan duduk diatas kursi rodanya.

"Semangat,ya!" Kata changmin sambil mengelus pucak kepala kyuhyun yang memakai topi rajutan. "Kau pasti bisa. Aku menunggu disini."

"Dan kau changmin jangan lupa meminum obatmu. Perawat kang akan membawakan obatnya sebentar lagi." Ucap perawat lee lalu mendorong kursi roda kyuhyun menuju ruang perawatan khusus.

Setelah kyuhyun dan perawat lee menghilang bersama kyuhyun dibalik pintu, changmin kembali duduk diatas ranjang mereka, melanjutkan perkerjaan kyuhyun membuat origami burung-burungan tanpa sepengetahuan kyuhyun. Tanganya sedikit demi sedikit membuat origami itu perlahan seperti yang kyuhyun gunakan, tidak lupa membuat pesan-pesan kecil didalamnya sedikit demi sedikit.

***Changkyu**

**Maaf pendek dan lama update...**

**soalnya banyak yang mesti dicicil kekeke,**

**Thanks buat semua reviewnya nanti diakhri cerita saya cantumkan semua nama yang review ^^**

**makasih walau riviewnya dikit tapi saya sangat menghargainya ^^**

**sependek apapun review kalian...**

**Soal adegan semi itu, saya nocomment habis geregert ngetiknya sumpah apa lagi bareng eomma yang duduk disamping berasa kyak pencuri yang mau ketahuan, deg deg degan kali**

**terakhir Makasih Banyak  
*BOW***


	13. Chapter 13

**warning : Typo dimanapun bertebaran dengan indahnya ^^**

**Happy read..**

**n**

**.**

**.**

**.**

IS **IT** HURT?

CAN I **CHANGE** MYSELF BE YOU?

Setiap saat dengan rutin ia menjalani kemotrapynya perlahan. Keadaanya semakin membaik walaupun tidak terlalu banyak kemungkinan untuk dapat bertahan. Mencoba tidak akan pernah ada salahnya. Wajahnya semakin pucat beberapa hari ini. Dokter mengatakan jika tubuhnya bisa menerima obat-obatan lagi dengan baik. Walaupun ia pernah melakukan operasi beberapa kali untuk mengangkat kankernya tapi tidak membuat penyakit itu menghilang seketika. Umurnya masih terlalu muda untuk pergi secepat ini.

Kyuhyun duduk lemas dipinggir ranjangnya setelah memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Efek yang normal dari kemotrapy yang dilakukannya selama ini. Changmin akan selalu mengelus punggungnya jika rasa mual itu datang seketika. Banyak tanda biru keunguan diatas kulitnya ini hal yang wajar kata dokter, walaupun kyuhyun mengetahui jika tubuhnya semakin hari semakin melemah dari biasanya. Dia seakan dapat pergi kapan saja.

"Dimakan kyu buburnya." Pinta changmin.

Kyuhyun malah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Namja itu baru saja sadar setelah melakukan kemotrapy yang sangat menyakitkan baginya. "Rasanya ingin muntah. Hanya menyium aromanya saja membuatku mual minnie."

"Kau tetap harus memakannya, satu sendok saja. Demi aku." Ucap changmin sambil menyendokkan bubur itu lalu memberikannya pada kyuhyun.

"Tidak minnie." Kata kyuhyun dengan kepala menggeleng.

"Baiklah.." Changmin meletakkan bubur itu diatas nakas disamping ranjang kyuhyun. "Terserah padamu." Katanya ketus. "Kau yang mengetahui apa yang terbaik bagi tubuhmu. Kau yang bisa merasakannya bukan aku." Changmin berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju beranda yang ada dikamar itu.

Sudah berberpa hari ini kyuhyun selalu menolak setiap makanan yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya, wajahnya semakin pucat setiap harinya, beberapa hari yang lalu kyuhyun pingsan seketika saat sedang membuat origaminya. Siapa yang tidak teriris melihatnya harus menanggung semua penderitaan itu sendirian.. Changmin jangan ditanya namja itu bahkan hingga menangis melihat kyuhyun yang selalu kembali ke kamar dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri setiap setelah melakukan kemotrapynya.

Angin malam menyapa changmin dengan dingin yang menusuk, sepertinya salju akan segera datang. Tidak terasa mereka sudah cukup lama berada disini. Bulan demi bulan berlalu dengan cepatnya tanpa ada yang menyadari. Tapi bukan dingin angin itu yang mengusiknya lebih kepada ketidak kuatannya menghadapi ini semua.

"Bukankah terlalu dingin disini?" kyuhyun membawa sebuah sweeter tebal seperti yang digunakannya dan memelukkan sweeter itu dan dirinya pada tubuh changmin. "Sangat dingin disini."

"Tapi disini terasa lebih nyaman."

"Nanti kau bisa sakit,minnie." Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kalau kau sakit aku bagaimana?"

"Dan kalau kau sakit aku harus bagimana,kyunnie?" Tanya changmin dengan lirihnya.

Kyuhyun diam. Jantungnya seperti berhenti berdekat saat kata-kata itu muncul dari bibir changmin. Apa yang bisa kyuhyun lakukan? Apa yang harus diperbuatnya? Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan olehnya kecuali berusaha agar bisa bertahan lebih lama dengan resiko apapun yang harus ditanggungnya.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun disaat kau mempertaruhkan nyawamu disana. Kau bahkan harus merasakan alat-alat itu melukaimu hingga kau pingsan. Siapa yang sanggup bertahan untuk melihatnya?" Ucap kyuhyun mengeluarkan semua kegundahannya. "Kalau bisa kau bahkan ingin menukar tubuhku dengan milikmu."

"Andwe..! Itu tidak boleh."

Tak ada satu orangpun yang ingin orang yang dicintainya terluka. Cinta itu seperti fenomena alam. Ia terjadi tanpa diketahui dan ia bisa memilih pada siapa saja untuk jantuh kedalam lembahnya. Tidak memperdulikan status, bentuk, waktu, dan bahkan logika. Cinta bahkan bisa membuat oranglain berkorban demi orang yang dicintainya. Bagitu juga kedua anak ini.

"Apapun yan terjadi kau tetap harus hidup." Kyuhyun menghirup aroma khas tubuh changmin. "Seberat apapun itu aku kan bertahan untuk menjalaninya. Walaupun kemungkinanya kecil untuk sembuh setidaknya aku bisa menambah waktuku untuk bersamamu." Jelas kyuhyun. "Aku akan menunggumu disana. Disurga. Aku akan mengawasimu dari surga dan akan menjagamu. Aku akan menjadi angin yang menyapamu, menjadi langit yang memperhatikanmu, mejadi matahari dan bintang yang selalu menyinarimu, dan aku akan menjadi hujan yang akan selalu membuatmu mencari kehangatan." Kyuhyun menahan air matanya yang mengenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Aku tidak bisa." Tubuh changmin bergetar menahan kesedihan yang menghantuinya setiap saat bagaikan bayangan yang kapan saja siap menerkam dirinya.

"Kau bisa minnie. Aku tahu cho changmin adalah namja yang kuat. Dia sosok yang selalu bertahan dalam keadaan apapun."

"Tapi tidak dalam keadaan ini." Elak changmin.

Kyuhyun memutar tubuh changmin menjadi berhadapan dengannya. Kedua mata itu saling bertemu, menggambarkan perasaan masing-masing satu sama lain. Memberikan tanda akan keputus asaan. Dan berusaha untuk saling menguatkan.

"Aku tidak ingin mati.." Air mata kyuhyun mengalir deras. "Aku ingin bisa berada disini bersamamu hingga kita tua. Aku tidak ingin pergi secepat ini." Kyuhyun memeluk changmin mencari kekuatan disana. Ia hanya meminta satu permintaan saja yaitu bertahan, ia ingin hidup seperti yang lain. Tidak banyak hak yang diinginkannya hanya sebuah hal kecil yaitu **_Kehidupan._**

Changmin memeluk kyuhyun erat. Demi semuanya, dia tidak ingin kehilangan sosok namja yang ada didekapannya. Bahkan ia rela menukarkan segalanya agar namja itu bertahan disampingnya. Ia bahkan akan melakukan semuannya agar namja itu dapat tersenyum disampingnya. Seandainya itu semua bukan hanya sebuah mimpi yang tidak pernah terjadi. Andai itu bukan sebuah harapan yang tak pernah terjamah sedikitpun. Andai itu bukan seperti mimpi yang akan hilang saat terbangun.

Tapi itu hanya sebuah mimpi, pengharapan, doa, dan angan yang tak pernah menjadi nyata untuk selamanya. Itu hanya seperti sebuah salju yang akan mencair tanpa bekas saat matahari terik menyinarinya.

Tak ada yang tahu akan masa depan. Kita hanya bisa berusaha memperbaiki apa yang terjadi saat ini. Membuat sebanyak mungkin kengan bahagia bersama-sama.

***Changkyu**

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam alat yang mirip seperti sebuah tabung, tabung itu menyinarinya sedikit demi sedikit. Matanya memperhatikan alat itu perlahan. Hal ini selalu terjadi saat ia harus mengecek kesehatannya. Dokter memperhatikan layar besar yang menampakkan perkembangan keadaan kyuhyun.

Jaejoong duduk disamping sang doker itu mengecek keadaan kyuhyun. Yeoja cantik itu tak pernah berhenti berdoa demi kesembuhan kyuhyun. Dengan cermat ia memperhatikan layar itu.

"Lihat, ini menandakan jika obatnya berfungsi dengan baik." Terang sang dokter sambil menunjuk hasil pemeriksaan kyuhyun. "Tampaknya kemoterapy yang dilakukan selama ini dapat diterima dengan baik oleh tubuhnya."

"Apakah ini akan membuatnya sembuh?"

"Kita belum bisa memastika seperti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, walaupun tubuhnya menerima dengan baik obat-obatan itu, namun karena efek dari obat yang bertugas menghancurkan zat-zat yang berkembang secara cepat makan akan begitu banyak zat-zat atau bagian saraf pada tubuh yang akan terkena imbasnya."

Jaejoong mendengarkan dengan baik setiap penjelasan yang diberikan oleh dokter. "Kalau begitu apa kemungkinan terburuk bagi kyuhyun?"

"Zat yang bertugas sebagai kekebalan tubuh bisa saja menjadi menyerang tubuhnya sendiri tapi sampai saat ini respon yang diberikan cukup baik. Sepertinya kemungkinan itu cukup kecil tapi bagaimana pun kita tetap harus memantaunya."

"Ehm.. kami akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk kesembuhannya"

"Teruslah menyemangatinya. Jagalah keadaan emosinya dan buatlah dia merasa nyaman." Saran sang dokter. "Karena keluarga merupakan bagian yang paling penting dalam menyembuhkan pasien, berusahalah terus untuk menyemangatinya agar terus bertahan. Jaga dia dan buatlah dirinya merasa nyaman." Ucap sang dokter. "Tidak perduli berapa persen kemungkinan untuk sembuh asalkan terus berusaha pasti semua bisa terlewati dengan baik."

Sementar ditempat lain,  
Seorang namja dengan sebuah topi rajutan wollnya dan baju hangatnya berjalan pelan dibawah salju yang turun dengan bukusan yang ada ditanggannya saat ini. Senyumnya mengembang sebentar setelah berhasil mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya yaitu sepasang cincin dengan ukuran inisial nama didalamnya. Dinginya salju tidak bisa membuat hatinya dipenuhi matahari yang menghangatkannya saat ini.  
Dengan langkah kaki jenjangnya tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk sampai dirumah sakit tempatnya dirawat, seharusnya pasien tidak bisa keluar masuk apa lagi yang masih dalam masa penyembuhan tapi buka cho changmin jika ia tidak memiliki begitu banyak cara. Hanya cukup tersenyum dan meneraktir suster kepala ia mendapatkan izin keluar dengan gampangnya, salahkan saja suster yang terlalu menyukai kedua anak kembar idola di rumah sakit itu.

Tangannya meraih knop pintu itu, lalu masuk kedalam ruangan yang merupakan kamar dimana ia dirawat, tangannya maraih jaket yang membukusnya, membukanya perlahan dan menggantungkan benda itu dipengait yang ada dibelakang pintu, lalu menutup pintu itu. Dilangkahkannya kedua kaki jenjangnya kearah sofa dan duduk disana menyamankan dirinya.

"Dari mana changmin?"

"Dari suatu tempat." Katanya dengan senyum lima jari. "Apa yang noona lakukan disini? Kyunnie baru selesai kemo?" Ia memperhatikan sosok namja yang sedang terlelap diatas ranjangnya. "Bagaimana keadaanya?"

"Sangat baik. Dokter mengatakan perkemabangannya cukup memajukan. Obat-obat itu bereaksi dengan baik."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya melalui semua itu sendirian noona. Aku ingin mengantikannya jika aku bisa."

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain memberikannya semangat. Noona bahkan dulu selalu memaksanya untuk mengobati penyakitnya namun namja pabo ini tidak mau mendengarkan noonanya sekali saja. Hingga tidak ada lagi hal yang bisa dilakukan."

"Sudahlah noona, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Changmin merangkul tubuh jaejoong. "Kita akan berusaha agar kyuhyun sembuhkan. Makanya noona harus kuat. Kyuhyun saja tidak pernah mengeluh sedikitpun."

"Iya. Kau benar!"

***Changkyu**

Kyuhyun duduk diam didalam dekapan changmin. Mereka menikmati musik clasik yang berputar didalam rumah mereka yang nyaman. Beberapa hari yang lalu dokter mengatakan jika kyuhyun semakin membaik hari demi hari. Karena itu changmin meminta izin pada dokter untuk membawa kyuhyun keluar dari rumah sakit selama beberapa hari. Beruntung dokter memberikan izinnya tanpa persyaratan sedikitpun. Padahal changmin sendiri tidak ingat akan rumah ini jika kyuhyun tanpa sengaja ingin mangambil plastation milik changmin dan memaksa changmin mengambilnya dengan rute yang sudah diberikan oleh kyuhyun.

"Rumah ini terasa sangat nyaman."

Kyuhyun menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua lebih erat mendekapnya. "Minnie sangat menyukai rumah ini dan tidak ada yang mengetahuinya kecuali kita berdua."

"Pantas rasanya sangat nyaman sekali disini." Changmin mengeratkan pelukannya, menumpuhkan kepalanya pada pundak kyuhyun, lalu menghela napasanya panjang.

Kyuhyun mengerakkan tangan kanannya mengelus kepala changmin. "Kenapa kau tidak bahagia minnie?" Tanyanya.

Hanya kamar itu yang tersinari oleh cahaya. Itupun hanya oleh sebuah lilin kecil yang menyeruakkan aroma teraphy, ruangan yang lain dibiarkan gelap begitu saja. Semuanya tertutup dengan rapat serapat - rapatnya, dan hanya pintu kamar itu yang terbuka.

"Aniya.. aku bahagia sekali. Kau disini. Ehm, maksud aku kita berdua disini. Menikmati setiap waktu yang berputar hanya untuk kita. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan harus melewati setiap detik sendirian, aku tidak bisa." Dentik piano yang terputar itu semakin terasa menyayat. "Tidak bisakah waktu berhenti saja sekarang?"

Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya, kedua mata beningnya menatap changmin, tangannya melingkar pada leher changmin. "Aku bahkan tidak ingin pergi seperti ini. Aku ingin disini. Aku ingin bersama dirimu." Buliran bening itu turun sepanjang pipi tirusnya. "Aku ingin menghabiskan seluruh waktu ku denganmu, walaupun ini terasa sangat aneh bagi oranglain tapi aku Mencintaimu uri dongsaeng." Kyuhyun mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan changmin. "Aku tidak perduli jika setelah ini harus keneraka. Aku hanya menginginkan changmin disini."

Kedua bibir itu bertemu untuk kesekian kalinya, napas itu terasa sesak namun tak ada yang ingin saling melepaskan, buliran air mata itu mengalir perlahan penuh kesedihan. Keduanya semakin lama terjerumus semakin dalam didalam kaitan benang kusut yang tak bisa mereka lepasakan lagi.  
Semakin erat pelukkan itu, semakin banyak hisapan yang terjadi semakin sulit untuk saling tidak berbagi, semakin kuat ikatan batin, dan semakin besar luka yang siap terbuat. Halus dan tak tampak namun terasa sangat jelas. Perih namun takkan dapat diobati, semakin lama semakain besar dan dak dapat diobati.

"Aku hanya ingin seperti ini." Changmin kembali melumat bibir kyuhyun dengan lembutnya, memberikan hisapan ringan pada bibir bawah kyuhyun, kemudian ia melepasakan kyuhyun begitu saja. Changmin bangkit dari atas tubuh kyuhyun yang sudah tidak jelas lagi bagaimana bentuk pakaiannya, lalu duduk disamping ranjang, memunggungi kyuhyun yang diam menatap langit-langit kamar.

Kyuhyun diam menatap langit-langit kamar tanpa sadar bulir-bulir air matanya kembali mengalir seketika. Tangan kirinya menutup mulutnya mencoba meredam isaknya yang tiba-tiba muncul tanpa diketahuinya, rasanya sungguh sakit dan terluka seketika. Saat changmin menarik tubuhnya hanya rasa hampa yang menghampiri kyuhyun dengan dinginnya, rasa itu sebentar menyapa namun sangat mematika.

Bisu hanya itu yang tercipta diantara keduanya. Keheningan yang terasa sangat beku jelas terlihat disana. Yang satu terduduk tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa dan yang satu lagi berjuang menahan kesepian yang menghampirinya seketika. Semakin lama berada disini semakin membuat kehancuran dan changmin merasakannya dengan jelas. Namja itu membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan, mendekat kearah kyuhyun yang terisak tanpa sebab bagi changmin, lalu memeluk tubuh itu dalam dekapannya yang hangat. "Mianhae... Mian,kyunnie." Kata changmin terbata. "Aku hanya tidak bisa walau dalam bayangan aku tidak bisa kehilangan sosokmu, apa jadinya aku tanpamu?" Changmin mengecup kedua mata kyuhyun secara bergantian, "Jangan menangis,nde."

"Rasanya sungguh sakit disini." Kyuhyun menyentuh dada changmin. "Seperti ada rongga yang siap menelanku setiap kau berpaling dari ku. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan."

"Mianhae, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Changmin mengelus punggung kyuhyun dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya mendekap tubuh kyuhyun erat. "Aku akan selalu ada disini." Changmin terus mengelus punggung kyuhyun hingga ia terlelap dalam dekapannya,

I love you  
Sarang handaneun ee mahl bak ggae neun  
Hae jool mahl ee uhp naeyo  
I love you  
Eui mee uhp neun mahl ee dwae uht ji mahn  
Saranghaeyo

Lagu itu terputar menutupi malam yang dingin ini. Ya, lagu i love you by shim changmin yang begitu indah.

***Changkyu **


	14. Chapter 14

Ini chap terakhir... ^^  
semoga kalian menyukainya dan terima kasih untuk semua reviewnya ^^Dan rieview buat yang terakhir kali ya ^^  
See yoo in the next story :D  
*Bawa kabur changkyu*

I'm _**alone**_

I know

**n**

I_** cant smile**_

Semua tahu jika suatu saat nanti mungkin kita akan menghilang dengan sendirinya hanya meninggalkan kenangan dan nama yang akan selalu ada untuk orang-orang yang mencintai kita. Suatu saat nanti kita tidak akan bisa membuka kedua mata indah ini lagi untuk melihat matahari dan wajahnya.

Tak ada **napas yang berhembus** dengan hangatnya.  
Tak ada **jantung yang berdetak **dengan indah sesuai dengan iramanya.  
Tak ada **wajah yang dapat tersipu** malu dan pipi yang merona indah.  
Tak ada **seyuman indah** darinya.  
Tak ada kebersamaan yang dapat dibagi dibawah **hangatnya selimut**.  
Tak ada **kecupan** ringan yang selalu menyambut.  
Dan **takkan ada lagi** dirinya disini.

Kyuhyun membuka kedua bola matanya saat changmin mengecup kedua bibirnya yang sedikit pucat pagi ini. Matahari sudah cukup tinggi sekarang, bahkan cahayanya memasuki ruangan itu melalui jendela yang terbuka cukup lebar. Diluar masih ada buliran salju yang turun namun tidak terlalu lebat seperti kemarin, dan tak terlalu dingin.

"Pagi kyunnie, chagy!" Ucap changmin dengan senyum lima jarinya. Dia terlihat sangat lucu dengan celemek yang dipakainya, Celemek kyuhyun. Changmin menarik selimut dari tubuh kyuhyun, lalu menarik kyuhyun turun dari ranjang mereka.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan matanya yang masih setengah terbuka.

Changmin tidak menjawab ia menarik kyuhyun ke kamar mandi, lalu membuat namja itu mencuci wajahnya dan menyikat giginya. "Bangun,kyunnie."

"Iya." Kata kyuhyun sambil menyikat giginya dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Kau bahkan tidak membuka kedua matamu." Changmin mendekap kyuhyun dari belakang, lalu mengambil sikat gigi kyuhyun dari tangan kyuhyun dan dengan perlahan mengosok gigi kyuhyun. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan menggosok ginginya changmin mendorong tubuh kyuhyun yang masih dengan mata terpejam itu keluar dari kamar mandi mereka, masih dengan memeluk kyuhyun dari belakang menuntunnya menuju ruang makan.

Dengan perlahan kyuhyun duduk diatas kursinya, changmin berada disampingnya sibuk dengan makannan yang akan diberikannya pada kyuhyun. "Jangan tertidur lagi. Setelah ini aku ingin mengajakmu keluar. Kita butuh udara segar." Changmin meletakkan mangkuk kyuhyun yang telah diisinya dengan nasi.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya mentap changmin dengan mata berbinar. "Jinjja?" Katanya penuh kebahagiaan. "Kita kemana?" Kedua matanya terbuka dengan berbinar-binar. "Minnie,jjang!"

"Ehm..." Changmin mencoba berpikir sebentar. "Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke bioskop menonton film, lalu berbelanja baju baru, kemudian makan malam romantis, lalu pulang ke rumah kita yang nyaman ini setalah itu menutup malam ini dengan this n that." Jawabnya lalu meraih mangkuk dan lauknya.

"Aku ingin ke taman sakura yang dulu itu,minnie." Kyuhyun meraih mangkuknya dan mulai memakan makanannya dengan perlahan. Dia tidak mau terlalu menanggapi soal this n that changmin.

"Tapi salju masih turun. Taman itu pasti hanya bongkahan pohon yang tertutup salju. Tidak ada yang menarik,kyu." Kata changmin setelah menelan makanannya. "Bagimana jika kita ke taman bermain indoor?"

"Aku tetap ingin ketaman itu." Jawab kyuhyun masih bersih keras ingin melihat puluhan pohon sakura yang memiliki banyak kenangan untuknya.

"Baiklah." kata changmin mengalah. Mungkin akan ada hal indah yang akan dilihatnya disana. Siapa tahu?.

.

.

.

Keduanya memakai baju hangat yang tebal, topi rajut berwarna biru pupus, dan sebuah syal berwarna biru pupus juga yang saling menyambung menyatukan mereka berdua. Syal couple karena syal itu dibuat cukup panjang dan bisa dipakai dua orang sekaligus. Tidak lupa sepasang sarung tangan hangat yang menghiasi kedua tangan mereka.

Changmin menyetir mobilnya perlahan, penuh kehati-hatian karena jalanan yang licin akibat salju, dia juga menyalakan penghangat didalam mobil, dan tidak lupa obat kyuhyun pada tas ranselnya. Ketika mereka sampai ditaman sakura itu dan benar saja tidak ada apapun kecuali pepohonan dan tumpukkan salju yang mengelilinginya.

"Hanya pohon dan salju."

"Tapi tempat ini benar-benar memiliki banyak kenangan. Indah seperti biasanya, lain kali kita harus kesini lagi seperti waktu itu jika aku bisa melewati musim dingin ini." Kyuhyun menatap ke luar jendela. Matanya memandang lurus, membayangkan jika pohon-pohon itu kembali dilingkupi oleh bunga-bunga sakura yang indah, rumput yang hijau, dan mereka berdua yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon diatas bukit.

"Kau pasti bisa melewatinya,kyunnie. Dokter bahkan mengatakan keadaan kyuhyun semakin membaik setiap harinya dan kita disini sekarang. Itu menandakan jika kyunnie akan sembuh." Kata changmin walaupun namja itu tahu jika tidak semua yang ia katakan dapat terjadi. Apa mukzijat itu ada? Jika benar mukzijat itu ada bolehkan seorang cho changmin memilikinya? Bolehkan ia mendapatkannya? Bolehkan ia serakah untuk meraihnya? Dan bila memang ada bisa kah hanya pada kehidupannya mukzijat itu sekarang datang untuk menyembuhkan kyuhyun? Kedua matanya takkan pernah bisa lepas dari sosok yang ada disampignya.

"Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya." Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya menjadi menatap changmin yang sedang menatapnya dengan wajah sedih. "Minnie, kenapa?" Tanyanya sambil mengelus pipi chabi changmin.

"Aniyaa. Aku tidak bersedih,kok." Dustanya. "Kyunnie, ingin keluar melihat salju?" Ajaknya, berusaha mengalihkan ppembicaraan. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk saja. Changmin keluar dari dalam mobil setelah melepas syalnya lalu berjalan setengah memutar untuk membukakan pintu mobil bagi kyuhyun, tangannya mengenggam tangan kyuhyun.

Mereka berjalan pelan disekitar area taman itu dengan saling bergenggaman tangan. Menikamti waktu yang mungkin tidak akan lama lagi. Saling menghangatkan satu sama lain dibawah salju yang turun sedikit demi sedikit. Walapun tanpa sepatak kata yang keluar dari keduanya namun rasanya sungguh menenangkan, menikamti saat-saat indah dengan hangatnya. Kyuhyun mengeratkan gengaman tangannya, mengukir semua yang mungkin akan ditinggalkannya, merekam segalanya didalam benaknya, menikmati saat-saat yang mungkin tidak dapat diulangnya lagi, merasakan hal-hal yang akan menjadi sebuah kenangan manis baginnya, hanya untuk dikenang tanpa bisa dinikmati lagi.

.

.

"Wajahmu memucat kyu." Changmin meraih tubuh kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya, mengesek-gesekkan kedua tangannya hingga terasa hangat lalu meletakkannya dikedua pipi kyuhyun. "Hangatkan?" Tanya changmin.

"Ya, minnie selalu hangat." Senyum menghiasi wajahnya. "Mungkin karena terlalu lama berada dibawah salju jadi seperti ini." Kyuhyun juga mengesek-gesekkan kedua tangannya lalu menepelkannya pada pipi chabi changmin, "Semakin terasa hangat."

"Hangat sekali."

Keduanya tersenyum lebar. Saling menatap satu sama lain. Saat ini, keduanya sudah duduk didalam mobil mencoba menghatkan diri. "Rambut minnie sudah mulai memanjang, seperti dulu."

"Benarkah?" Changmin menarik topi rajutnya, meletakkan benda itu diatas stir mobilnya, lalu membuka penghalang matahari pada mobilnya dan menatap wajahnya dengan kaca kecil yang ada disana. "Iya, sudah lebih panjang."

"Tampan."

"Aku kan memang selalu tampan."

"Aku juga tampan,minnie."

"Aniya, kyuhyun itu manis."

"Aku tampan. Lebih manisam minnie lagi."

"Kyuhyun itu manis tidak cocok dibilang tampan. Apa lagi jika memakai wig yang pajang pasti akan terlihat seperti yeoja."

"Kalau begitu aku eommanya dan minnie appanya."

"Iya, nyonya cho." Kata changmin sebelum tertawa pelan. "Aigo, cantiknya nyonya disamping saya ini." Goda changmin dengan tawanya yang mengikuti.

***Changkyu**

**_"CHO GRUP MENGALAMI KRISIS"  
"Dikabarkan jika pemilik perusahaan cho yang bernama Cho sunny telah menjual saham miliknya dan dibeli oleh perusahaan Choi karena desakkan akan dana cair yang diperlukan oleh perusahaan tersebut." _**

Yunho mematikan benda persegi yang memunculkan berita tentang detik-dekit kebangkrutan dari perusahaan cho. Ia berjalan pelan menuruni tangga, menuju dapur yang telah menyeruakkan aroma sedapnya. Disana seorang yeoja sedang berdiri mencampurkan bahan-bahan untuk sarapan pagi mereka. Perlahan yunho melangkahkan kakinya lalu memeluk yeoja itu dari belakang dan diakhiri dengan kecupan ringan dipipi sang koki cantik.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari tubuhku." Katanya ketus.

"Ehm, baiklah." Namja itu menjauh lalu duduk diatas kursi yang ada pada meja dapur itu. "Kau kenapa boojae. Galak sekali!"

"Moodku tidak baik pagi ini karena mu semalam." Jaejoong mengaduk-aduk suopnya perlahan.

"Maaf, untuk yang kemarin malam. Kita kan sama-sama mabuk karena itu melakukan hal itu."

"Sudah. Jangan membicarakannya lagi." Yeoja itu mematikan kompornya, lalu memindahkan soup itu pada dua buah mangkuk, dan meletakkanya diatas meja makan. "Lupakan itu semuanya." Ucapnya dingin.

"Baiklah."

***Changkyu **

Keduanya duduk disebuah caffe yang terkenal dengan coklat hangatnya. Mereka berada di lantai dua, sebuah tempat yang sudah changmin siapkan. Tempat yang memiliki sudut paling indah untuk melihat pemandangan keluar dan tidak terlalu dekat dengan pengunjung lainnya, seakan tempat itu tidak menarik nampun ketika duduk disana rasanya akan berbeda. Keduanya memesan coklat hangat dan berbagai cemilan yang manis, changmin menyukai benda-benda manis itu apa lagi dengan bentuk yang beraneka ragam dan terlihat sangat lezat baginya.

"Dari mana kau tahu tetang tempat ini?"

"Dari jae noona. Katanya coklat hangat disini sangat lezat dan bagus jika datang pada musim dingin." Kata changmin lalu menyerup coklat hangatmya. "Cakenya juga lezat, cobalah."

"Aku tidak begitu suka makanan manis minnie."

Changmin mengambil sebuah cake kering kecil bergambar kelinci dengan senyuman yang lebar, lalu memasukkan cake itu setengahnya kedalam coklat hangatnya, dan memakanya sekali lahap. "Ehmm.. Rasanya seperti cake itu melebur seketika dan lagi coklat itu bagus kyunnie untuk membuat mood lebih baik karena itu banyak gadis yang patah hati memakan coklat."

"Aku tidak tahu tentang itu."

"Kau kadang mirip yunho hyung terlalu kaku dengan benda-benda seperti ini." Lagi-lagi changmin melahap cake yang lain dengan santainya. Wajahnya seperti begitu bersinar hari ini. Senyum kecil itu tidak pernah menghiasi seakan selama ini.

Kyuhyun menikmati saat-saat ini. Saat-saat menatap wajah changmin yang sedang menikmati makanan yang disukanya. "Makan perlahan nanti kau bisa tersedak,minnie." Tegurnya.

"Aku tahu." Jawab changmin keras kepala.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari changmin lalu memperhatikan seluruh isi cafe itu perlahan, ada satu rak disudut ujung cafe yang berisi mainan dan banyak remaja atau pasangan yang datang hanya untuk sekedar bertemu atau menghabiskan waktu mereka, sementara diluar sana salju sudah mulaii agak sedikit berhenti menghujani Tokyo. Banyak juga pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang saat ini, dari anak sekolah hingga pekerja yang memakai pakaian tebal mereka dan payung jika memang mereka membutuhkannya.

"Apakah pelayan disini dan pengunjungnya tidak merasa terganggu dengan keributan yang diakibatkan oleh orang-orang yang bermain permainan itu?"

Changmin memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat para remaja yang asik bermain. "Aniyo, memang mungkin konsepnya sendiri seperti itu makannya diberikan permainan disana. Kau ingin memainkannya?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aniyo." Lalu menyerup coklat hangatnya. "Aku ingin ke korea jika sudah sembuh. Ingin pergi ke pantai melihat sunset pasti sangat menyenangkan."

Changmin memajukan bangkunya perlahan lalu mengenggam tangan kyuhyun. "Ya, kita akan ke korea melihat sunset, lalu dinner dipinggir pantai, dan menutup hari itu dengan sebuah kecupan." Changmin sudah berkhayal yang tidak-tidak sekarang.

"Karena itu aku harus sembuh." Kata kyuhyun lalu menyesap cangkir yang berisi coklat hangatnya dan lelehan coklat itu menempel disepanjang bibirnya.

Changmin tersenyum sedikit memperhatikan sepanjang garis bibir yang tertutup coklat. "Kyunnie ingin dibersihkan dengan jari-jari tanganku." Changmin mengerakkan jari-jari tangan kanannya didepan kyuhyun. "atau dengan kedua bibirku?" Katanya lalu menjilat kedua bibirnya dengan gaya sexy.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya lalu memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Apa maksudnya?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan raut wajah bingung sekarang.

Akhirnya changmin lebih memilih mengusap bibir kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya. "Lelehan coklatnya tersisa pada bibirmu,chagi." Ucap changmin dan sukses membuat kyuhyun blushing ria, pipinya memanas seperti ada yang menaburkan bubuk pink diatas kedua pipinya. "Aku tidak mungkin menghilangkannya dengan bibirku. Bisa saja sih! Tapi seluruh isi caffe ini akan iri pada kita. Itu bukan hal yang baik."

Sekarang kyuhyun yang terkikik pelan mendengar ucapan changmin. "Lain kali minnie bisa menghapusnya tanpa bertanya, lebih terasa romantis jika melakukannya tiba-tiba."

Changmin mengaruk tengkuknya setelah mendengarkan kyuhyun berbicara. Kikkuk itu yang mendominasi perasaannya sekarang. Jika tahu seperti itu reaksinya, bagus sejak tadi changmin menghapusnya dengan menggunakan bibirnya saja.

"Baiklah lain kali akan ku lakukan."

Apakah ada kata lain kali? Apakah ada kesempatan lain untuk berkencan seperti ini? Apakah ada saat-saat bahagia untuk selamanya setelah ini? Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Changmin membawa kamera yang selalu dibawanya didalam tasnya, sebenarnya ia tidak begitu ingat dengan benda itu namun didalamnya ada begitu banyak fotonya dan kyuhyun sebelum ia mengalami operasi. Menurut kyuhyun itu adalah benda yang penting sejak itu changmin selalu membawanya yang memotret segala hal yang ia dan kyuhyun lakukan. Dengan perlahan ia mengarahkan kameranya pada kyuhyun yang sedang memilih cemilannya terlihat sangat lucu dan perlahan ia mengambil moment idah itu didalam kameranya. Kemudian dia merangkul kyuhyun dan memotret dirinya bersama kyuhyun. Setelah itu banyak foto yang tercipta. Anehnya changmin tidak pernah membongkar isi kameranya melihat foto atau video apa saja yang ada disana.

.

.

.

Keduanya berjalan dibawah salju yang turun dengan tangan yang saling mengenggam didalam saku jaket changmin yang tebal, syal yang saling mengikat satu sama lain, dan dibawah payung berwarna kuning cerah. Terlalu mencolok untuk mereka yang berjalan keluar dari sebuah biokop, salah sendiri meninggalkan mobil mereka di depan caffe.

"Bukankah payung ini terlihat terlalu mencolok?" Kyuhyun melirik sekelilingnya tapi hanya mereka yang berjalan disepanjang jalan itu dengan payung berwarna kuning cerah dibawah langit malam.

Changmin menatap lurus kedepan. Dia tidak perduli orang lin mau berpendapat apa tentangnya. "Biarkan saja. Sekali-kali membuat sensasi kan tidak bermasalah. Kadang jika orang memperhatikan dengan baik seharusnya firasat mereka bisa lebih peka,kyunnie."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau memang tidak mengerti apapun,kyunnie." Changmin mengenggam tangan kyuhyun dengan eratnya didalam saku jaketnya. "Bukannya apa yang kita lakukan selama ini begitu aneh buat sebagian orang?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya,membuat gengaman tangan mereka terlepas begitu saja, lalu terdiam didepan sebuah pohon yang telah penuh dengan salju itu pada dahannya, dan kemudian menatap changmin yang berada didepannya. "Aneh?" Rasanya sebuah jaruh menusuk hatinya dan seseorang menambahkan perasan lemon tepat diatas lukanya, hingga terasa memenuhi tubuh. Begitu menyakitkan.

Changmin menundukkan wajahnya untuk menatap mata bening kyuhyun. "Mungkin orang akan merasa aneh jika mengetahui aku mencintai hyungku sendiri tapi aku tidak bisa kembali berputar menghindari ini semua, Saranghae." Changmin mengeliminisi jarak diantara mereka, lalu membuat payungnya menutupi dirinya dan kyuhyun, dengan perlahan ia membuat kecupan singkat pada bibir pucat kyuhyun. "Jangan pernah pergi dariku." Ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dari dalam sakunya. "Ini mungkin tidak romantis dan sekarang kita berada dijalanan yang penuh sesak dengan manusia, namun kau harus tahu kyunnie jika dari begitu banyak hal yang menarik didunia ini. Kau adalah yang paling menarik, jadi maukah kau menjadi yang paling spesial untukku?" Tanya changmin setalah sedikit mengangkat payungnya dan meletakkan cicin yang terukirkan namanya itu diatas tangan kanannya.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat ini, rasa perih itu berganti dengan perasaan lain. Perasaan dimana seperti dirinya memiliki sayap dan dapat terbang keatas langit, membuat iri semua orang yang melihatnya. "Tentu, nado saranghae." Kyuhyun mengambil cincin yang ada diatas tangan kyuhyun lalu menyuruh changmin memasangkannya dijari manisnya.

"Maaf, karena ini tidak romantis sama sekali." Kata changmin setelah memasangkan cincin kyuhyun dan kyuhyun memasangkan milik changmin.

"Aniya, ini hal yang paling indah. Ini hari terindah sepanjang kehidupanku." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar pada changmin,lalu mengengam tangan changmin, memasukkan kedua tangan yang saling terkait itu didalam sakunya. "Ayo, kita pulang." Kyuhyun menarik changmin untuk kembali berjalan menuju mobil mereka.

Changmin terus mengenggam tangan kyuhyun saat mereka harus meyebrang jalan dengan puluhan oranglainnya, kau dapat saja tersesat karena ini adalah persimpangan tersibuk yang ada di tokyo karena itu changmin mengenggam tangan kyuhyun dengan kuatnya dan memastikan kyuhyun selalu berada disampingnya.

***Changkyu**

Kyuhyun duduk diatas ranjang tempatnya dirawat saat ini. Setelah tiga hari berlibur dengan indahnya. Rasanya ia benar-benar ingin berada dirumah kembali menikamati hari-hari indahnya tanpa obat-obatan. Rasanya tidak ada perkembangan yang berarti terjadi pada dirinya. Rasanya sama saja seperti dulu. Ia hanya butuh udara segar, rasa nyaman, dan rumahnya bersama changmin untuk membuatnya bertahan. Berada disini hanya membuatnya semakin menderita setiap saatnya. Walaupun changmin selalu ada disampingnya dan memberikanya begitu banyak semangat serta cinta tetap saja ada rasa bosan yang begitu menganjal setiap melakukan pengobatan yang menyakitkan itu sendirian. Ya, pada akhirnya dirimu yang harus melawannya sendirian tanpa oranglain.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya panjang, lalu mengambil buku kecil yang ada di laci nakasnya, dan mengores-goreskan sesuatu diatasnya. Setelah merasa cukup ia memasukkan benda itu kedalam laci nakasnya, dan mengambil kertas origaminnya. Melipat kertas itu perlahan satu sudut demi satu sudut hingga membentuk sembuah burung-burungan.

Tiba-tiba kepala kyuhyun terasa begitu berdenyut dan semakin menyakitkan. Tangannya berusaha sedikit memijat kepalanya, membuat rasa sakit itu sedikit menghilang, namun semakin terasa menyakitkan sekali, perlahan kyuhyun mengambil obat penghilang rasa sakitnya lalu meminumnya dengan bantuan segelas air dan rasa sakit itu menghilang seketika.

.

.

.

Changmin berlari sepanjang koridor rumah sakit, napasnya sudah tidak teratur sama sekali, langkah kakinya terhenti ketika sampai diruangan gawat darurat rumah sakit. Lampu mereh itu seketika mati dan dokter keluar dari dalamnya.

"Bagimana keadaanya,dok?"

"Maafkan kami." Ucap sang dokter sambil menepuk pundak changmin sebelum meninggalkan changmin sendirian.

Tubuhny terasa lemas seketika. Akal sehatnya tidak akan mempercayai perkataan sang dokter. Kyuhyunnya pasti baik-baik,saja. Ya, kyuhyun pasti baik-baik saja. Tadi pagi ia bahkan masih tersenyum lembut mengucapkan selamat pagi dan mengecup pipi changmin. Bahkan ia memakan sarapannya dengan lahap berbeda dengan hari-hari yang lalu, ia juga sudah membuat 980 origami yang tersimpang didalam toples kacanya. Ia bahkan yang paling semangat saat meminta changmin untuk mengambil kamera changmin yang tertinggal dirumah hanya untuk melihat isi kameranya. Tidak mungkin kyuhyun yang telah hampir pulih pergi begitu saja.  
Changmin tidak dapat menerimanya hingga tubuh kyuhyun dikeluarkan dari dalam ruangan bersama beberapa perawat yang mendorong ranjang itu perlahan dan tubuh yang tertutup kain putih itu menghilang seketika dari pandangan changmin yang kehilangan kesadarannya.

***Changkyu**

Terlalu egois memang, namja itu kembali kerumahnya setelah memberikan pemberkatan terakhir sebelum kyuhyun beristirahat ke tempat terakhirnya. Tubuhnya seakan tidak kuat menerima segalanya. Hanya ada yunho, jaejoong, siwon, kibum, serta kedua assisten yunho yang hadir disana. Tidak ada yang lain dan changmin pergi begitu saja.

Kamar itu terlihat begitu berantakkan seperti kapal pecah. Changmin memang membiarkan rumahnya seperti ini sama seperti terakhir kali kyuhyun berada disini tidak ada satupun yang diubahnya. Tempat tidur itu masih tetap sama dengan selimut yang setengah mengantung, bantal yang tidak pada tempatnya. Disampingnya kedua nakas itu terdapat pulihan jenis obat dan foto kyuhyun serta changmin yang tersenyum lebar, dilantainya ada sebuh karpet tebal yang terdapat bantal diatasnya, kyuhyun duduk disana saat malam terakhirnya berada dirumah menonton televisi dengan changmin yang memeluknya hangat. Terdapat begitu banyak cemilan disamping kerpet, kyuhyun yang meletakkannya katanya agar changmin dapat memakanya kapan saja. Begitu juga ruangan yang lain. Changmin membiarkan ruangan yang lain sama seperti kamarnya.

Changmin memeluk sebuah boneka beruang besar yang pernah kyuhyun beli hanya karena beruang itu terasa hangat dan lembut saat dipeluk. Tangannya menekan erat memeluk boneka itu dan menyesap khas aroma tubuh kyuhyun yang tertinggal disana. Alasan utama changmin tidak membersihkan kamarnya hanya karena aroma tubuh kyuhyun akan hilang jika ia membersihkannya, tidak akan ada yang tertinggal.

Jaejoong baru saja pergi satu jam yang lalu setelah mengirim kembali semua barang-barang milik kyuhyun dan changmin yang ada dirumah sakit. Yeoja itu bahkan menangis terlalu banyak hingga matanya sembam. Apalagi melihat keadaan changmin yang begitu terpukul membuatnya semakin terluka.

Tangan changmin menekan asal remotenya untuk memutar lagu yang didengarnya terakhir kali bersama kyuhyun, namun ia menemukan hal yang lain. DVD itu terputar seketika dan menampakkan sosok kyuhyun disana.

"Apa kau sedih,minnie?" Tanyanya. "Aku juga bersedih harus pergi seperti ini tapi tidak ada pilihan yang lain untukku." Ucap kyuhyun. Ia menampakkan jari tangannya yang terpasang cincin dari changmin. "Cincin ini indah sekali. Terima kasih telah memberikannya padaku. Kau yang terbaik yang pernahku miliki."

Changmin mengusap air matanya dengan tangan kirinya. Butiran bening itu turun tanpa perlu dikomandoi oleh pemiliknya. "Aku merindukanmu.." ucap changmin terbata.

"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan hidup dengan baik selanjutnya. Aku akan mengawasimu dari sana. Jangan membuatku khawatir,oke." Sebuh senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Terima kasih karena kau mau terlahir barsamaku. Terima kasih karena kau selalu menjagaku. Terima kasih karena kau selalu membuatku tersenyum. Terima kasih karena kau selalu menghangatkanku dan terima kasih karena kau selalu mencintaiku. Saranghae." Kata-kata terakhir yang begitu tipis namun memiliki begitu banyak makna didalamnya. Video itu mati dan berganti dengan gambar kyuhyun yang sedang memaikan gitar dan bernyanyi.

"Aku menyukai lagu ini karena saat aku mendengarkannya. Minnie sedang memelukku dengan hangatnya."

I love you  
Eui mee uhp neun mahl ee dwae uht ji mahn  
Saranghaeyo

Ee jae wa suh  
Mooseun so yong eet gaet ssuyo  
Dashin bohl soo uhp neun ee byul een dae  
Do lee keel soo uhp neun guhl  
Jahl ahlgo eet ji mahn  
Uh ddu kae deun geudael  
Ja ba doo go shipeun guhl  
Hoo hoo hoo

Ee sae sang ah nee la do uhn jaen ga  
Oo lee da shi mahn nahl taen dae  
Noon mool han bang ool do  
Bo yu suhn ahndwae gaetjyo

Sarang ae bba ji gae mahn deul uht duhn  
Mi so loh nahl dduh na yo  
Geu mi so ha na lo  
Uhn jae la do geudaereul  
Ha ja nael soo eet gae

I love you  
Gi uk hanayo  
Chu eum geudae ae gae  
Geu ggeem geu dduhl leem  
I love you  
Oh laen hoo ae suhya  
Naegae hae joon  
Geudae geu han mah di

Oo lee sarang  
Ahndwael guhla saenggak haetjyo  
Nuh moo na do ah leum da wut gi ae  
Do la suh lyu hae ssut duhn  
Nae ah pae geu dae neun  
Ggoom mahn ga teun sarang euloh  
Da ga wa ssut jyo  
Hoo hoo hoo

Ee saesang ahnee lado uhn jaen ga  
Oo lee da shi mahn nahl taen dae  
Noon mool han bang ool do  
Bo yu suhn ahndwae gaetjyo

Sarang ae bbaji gae mahn deul uhtduhn  
Mi so loh nahl dduhna yo  
Geu mi so ha na lo  
Uhn jae la do geu dae reul  
Cha ja nael soo eet gae  
Uhn jaen ga  
Oo lee da shi mahn na myun  
Yak sok ha na mahn hae yo  
Ee luh kae ah peu gae  
Nuh moo shwip gae hae uh jil  
Sarang ha jeen mahyo

Lagu itu terasa lebih menyayat saat kyuhyun menyanyikannya. Ada raut bahagia diwajahnya seperti tidak memiliki beban sama sekali. Ya, kadang ketika kita siap akan semua konsukuensi yang harus kita hadapi mungkin akan membuat kebahagian datang walaupun duka mengiringi disampingnya.

"Lucukan jika dimainkan dengan gitar. Seharusnya dengan piano tapi aku tidak bisa memaikannya." Kata kyuhyun lalu tertawa setelah menyanyikan lagu yang mewakili kisahnya sendiri. "Aku pergi.. Anyeong..." Layar itu menjadi gelap sesaat sebelum memunculkan foto-foto changmin dan kyuhyun bergantian satu demi satu. Foto ketika mereka kecil, foto ketika kyuhyun tertawa lebar melihat changmin terjatuh diatas salju. Umur keduanya sekitar 4 tahun saat itu. Kemudian berganti dengan foto changmin yang terlelap diatas karpet tebal rumah mereka, lalu foto kyuhyun yang sedang menaiki sepeda kecil. Digantikan dengan foto keduanya meniup lilin ulangtahun mereka yang ke sembilan, dan begitu berubah menjadi foto kyuhyun yang tersenyum dibawah langit kota london hingga foto kyuhyun tertawa di caffe yang mereka datangin untuk terakhir kali.

**_Saranghae_**,...

Foto changmin yang memeluk kyuhyun dibawah payungnya dengan cincin ditangan keduanya.

***Changkyu**

**THE END** by Afta Junya

02/03/2013 -_changkyu_

Ini translatenya :

**TRANSLATION**

I love you  
The only words I have to say to you are I love you  
I love you  
They've become such meaningless words, but I love you  
But what good is it now  
We'll never see each other again..  
I know it's pointless, but I want to hold you back..  
ho~ho~ho~

Even if it's not in this world  
We'll see each other again  
Not a single tear should be shed  
Put on that smile that stole my heart as you walk away  
That way I can find you wherever you are  
Love you, Do you remember  
The fluttering that was felt when we first met  
I love you,  
Those words were the last you gave me  
Throughout our long relationship  
We thought our love wasn't possible  
Because it was so wonderful  
You approached me like a dream  
You looked like you'd turn away any moment..  
ho~ ho~ ho~

Even if it's not in this world  
We'll see each other again  
Not a single tear should be shed  
Put on that smile that stole my heart as you walk away  
That way I can find you wherever you are  
If we meet again, promise me one thing  
Let's make our love continuous  
So we don't have to say such painful goodbyes ever again...

**Thanks to :**  
-someone –pinKyu – –wishycks -3002marya –guest –rikha-chan –blackyuline -sparkyu –kyukyu72 –reita – –dinilyu –xoxoxo -0704minnie –minniechangkyu56

-wishycks –blue minra - –blackyuline –changkyu shipper –guest -0704minnie –lee gyuraaa –aisah92

-guest - -0704minnie –wishycks

-ochaviosa –kyukyu712 –blackyuline -0704minnie –guest –yolyol

-viosgetz –yolyol –aisah92 –guest – -0704minnie –blue minra –sparkyu

-ki chaeri –terunobozu –yolyol –kyukyu712 -0704minnie –ratnasparkyu

-viosgetz –sparkyu –jmhyewon –ratnasparkyu –reegirlz0312 –aisah92 –kkyu32 –yolyol –augesteca -0704minnie

-iloyalty1 –kyukyu712 –viosgetz -0704minnie –reegirlz0312 – –anne –okta1004 –guest -jmhyewon

-augesteca –js-ie –jmhyewon –anne - -0704minnie – –yolyol –okta1004

-yolyol –jmhyewon –iloyalty1 –viosgetz - -0704minnie –kkyu32

-riekyumidwife -0704minnie –shinminkyu –ratnasparkyu - –jmhyewon –augusteca –okta1004

-aya babykyu – –yolyol –viosgetz –jmhyewon –kkyu32 –riekyumidwife - –okta1004

-ratnasparkyu –viosgetz –trutututu –yolyol –iloyalty1 –riekyumidwife –sparkyu –sarang –jmhyewon


End file.
